RRA
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Pan joins the Royal Reunited Army, unaware that is it the Red Ribbon Army in secret. CC has been taken under their control and they use it to make and perfect the last project that heir leading Scientist left them before he died. The Scientist was Dr Gero
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one **_

_Yawn. Boring. Not interesting. Uneventful. I could go on forever. This is my life. I am 16, I have past my exams and I have no where to go. I am stuck in the pit of boredom that is my life. _

_No one wants to hire someone who can crush a piece of titanium with her little pinkie, by accident. No one wants to hire someone that loves to fight and thus violent and no one wants to hire someone who isn't normal. Oh yes. That's right. I am not normal. I am far from. I, my friend, am a Saiyan. That might not mean anything to you though. You might not know what a Saiyan is. And even if you do, you will not understand what it is like being a minority as small as the Saiyan population._

_Let me explain. _

_At first my people lived on a planet, we ruled it. We had a massive empire and were lords of the universe, worriers to the end. Then, a being called Freeza came alone and decided that we were vermin simply because he said so. He used his strength and enslaved us to do his bidding. Then he had enough with us and simply blew up our planet. So bye bye Planet Vegeta and bye bye Saiyan home world. That was meant to be the end of us I think. But one or two Saiyans escaped through either being captured by Freeza or fighting for him. _

_One of those that was captured and forced to fight for him was the Prince of Saiyans himself. Prince Vegeta. Then there were his underlings and they were Nappa and Raditz. But one escaped as a boy. He was the future of the world that he landed on. He was supposed to be the end of it. But over the years he grew up, he seemed to save it over and over again. I have lost count how many times. Then his older brother, Raditz, paid him a visit and they both died to save the planet that the younger Saiyan had called home. Earth its called, and he is called Goku, or to the Saiyan Prince, Kakarott. _

_Using the mystical powers of the Dragonballs, the people and close friends of Goku wished him back to life where he would continue to be their protector. He had in the meantime, married a human woman called Chi Chi, they had a son called Gohan and then Goten, who Goku trained to fight alongside him in his future battles. One of those battles for Gohan was with the Prince himself. Although it was Goku that won and a hate relationship formed between the Prince and Goku. Vegeta then himself took a human as his mate and she was a brilliant woman called Bulma. He had two children. The eldest was his son, Trunks, and the youngest was his daughter, Bulla._

_Bulla is my friend and getting back to families._

_Goku had a second son called Goten. But back to Gohan for a minuet as you will see how important he is. Throughout his teen years, Gohan met a woman called Videl. They married and had a daughter. Guess who?_

_That's right (whether you guessed or not I am going to tell you) _

_ME!_

_Now lets look at the Saiyan count shall we._

_Goku_

_Gohan_

_Goten_

_Vegeta_

_Trunks_

_Bulla_

_Me_

_In the world there are over 6 billion humans. And only 7 Saiyans. See what I mean about the minority thing?_

_Well yeah we are small. But at least you know now. Now you will understand what I am talking about and **not** think I am a whining mess._

_I am not upset because I am one of few. Nor that I am Saiyan. Just that I am alone. I know that I have my family and yeah, Bulla is my friend. But not a close one. She is 3 years older than me so there is a bit of an age gap for us to be, how do you say? 'Bestist Buddies'. So no, not a great connection there. _

_Come one people. _

_I need excitement. _

_I need the thrill my blood burns for._

_I need to get out of bed and get out there and live._

_But how can I if people keep giving me funny looks because I have a big black bushy tail and a six pack at 16?_

_I cant that's what. _

_Oh well. Another day, another disappointment. Why do I even get up in the morning?_

"Pan honey, its breakfast time. Get out of bed right now or I will call Goten round and let him pour water on you again."

_Oh yeah... That's why..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pan rolled out of bed and clumsily forced her pathetic self into her dressing gown and stumbled downstairs to her family.

In the Kitchen was her mother, Videl. She was frying something over the cooker and her father, Gohan, sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah mom, I had wonderful dream about fluffy clouds and unicorns. The best bit was when Prince charming took me to the ball in a giant pumpkin."

Sarcasm oozed from every word and she plonked herself down on a chair. Her father put the newspaper down and glared at her.

"Your mother was being pleasant. Believe it or not we _do_ care about you and we _do_ have feelings. We do feel hurt when you talk to us like idiots and morons."

"Sorry." She said as she rested her head on her hands and groaned groggily from lack of sleep. It was rare that Pan ever got any real sleep. So she was always tired.

"If only you meant that..."

"Come on Gohan, she has only just got out of bed. Give her chance to wake up first before you lecture her." Videl turned to her daughter and placed a full baked breakfast in front of her. Within a heart beat it was devoured and the plate was spotless. No one ever saw her eat it because she ate it so fast. Videl took the plate and turned back to her daughter.

"Now honey, go get dressed and we will go down to the job centre again."

"Again? What for? You know they don't want me. No one does."

"Well today is a new day and we will find something. Now hurry up. Go on, scoot!"

Pan got to her feet and left as enthusiastic as she had entered. She had a long shower and came back down dressed in a pair of plain jeans and a red shirt, her usual attire. She took one look at herself and thought.

_For years I have worn the same thing. Maybe a change would be nice._

She vanished to appear in a long sleeve shirt. It was woollen and very comfortable. It was also green so it didn't make her look punk like at all. Punks don't wear green; it makes them look more clubby than punky. But this top was warm and cosy, very smart and soft. She decided she liked it and would keep it on. She entered the kitchen again and got a wolf whistle from her father.

"Shut up." She huffed as she past her father and entered the car, waiting for her mother.

Several moments later, Videl arrived and was dressed in her old baggy clothes. It made her look younger and very close to Pan's age. But not quite. They set off without a word until they reached the job centre, owned by the one and only Capsule Corp. Everything was owned by Capsule Corp now. But not for the better. It had become so large that people were competing for ownership of it. If Bulma and the Brief family did give it up, they would still be made for life. But they wouldn't ever give up the family business. It was their life and livelihood. But recently big time business men have been taking them to court and were trying to force them into giving it up. They belonged to the military and wanted to claim its resources for something that involved the entire country and so had gotten the Brief family into court on the grounds that the country needed it more than them. So, Videl was normally round there trying to raise Bulma's ever dimming hopes of holding on to the company. She would probably be there later too.

When they were parked they walked straight inside. Inside the white building were many stalls. One for cookery careers, one for ICT apprenticeships and many other ones that included office jobs at Capsule Corp itself. Pan had applied to CC before, but they had refused her and once refused once, you can't apply again. Bulma wasn't in charge of the employing department so didn't know about it until it was too late. She didn't mind though. She didn't fancy an office job anyway. But when you have been turned down for 30 different jobs, you do feel a bit rejected.

As they walked past the stalls many people tried to get their attention, but they past them. Pan had applied and been rejected by them before so she didn't see the point.

There was one stall that wasn't there before. It caught her attention and she left her mother to inspect it. It was camouflage green and had a large man that seemed to be a general, with all the decorations on his chest. He had the typical short hair cut and sour face. She walked up to him and he instantly stared at her.

"What is your name Civilian?"

"Pan Sir." She hadn't mocked him, but thought it would be appropriate. She was right as he immediately looked pleased.

"Well Pan, how would you like to be part of the Royal Reunited Army? To serve your country and king?"

"Army ey? May I see?" He handed her a leaflet and she read the front of it.

_We believe in a better tomorrow. We believe in strength and unity. We believe in perfection._

_Join if you feel the same as us. Become part of our family. We take care of each other as we take care of the world. Be a real hero. Join the Royal Reunited Army. _

She toyed with the idea for a moment.

_The army? I haven't thought of that before. I could fight in the army. I would travel around the world. I would get out there and live my life to the fullest. This could be just the thing I need. The army. They sound like just the thing I have been hoping for. Royal Reunited Army, here I come._

Pan clicked her heels together and saluted the General. He stood and saluted her in return and smiled.

"Does this mean I can look forward to training you as a young cadet?"

"Yes you can sir. How do I enlist sir?"

"Well civilian. Fill out the form at the back of the leaflet and return it here. If we like what we see then we will send you a letter of admittance stating your acceptance and your items list. They are the things you will need to pack and the date that we will come for you will also be stated. And I will let you know right now that you have made a good impression with me. I will recommend you to my superiors."

"Can I fill out the form here sir?"

"Yes. As you were."

Pan lowered her hand and took a pen from the pot. She signed in her details and smiled as her requirements were almost already met. She was active, she had qualifications in sport and that is all they asked for. She also had qualifications in RE so she would be a first choice in away missions.

"I have finished sir. How long will I have to wait sir?"

"At the most, three days civilian. We will let you know." The general placed the form into a box and she turned to leave. It was only when she spotted her mother that she realised what she had done. She had applied to join the army. Ever since Gohan had died, Videl detested fighting and refused to let Gohan train Pan. She would not like that Pan was possibly apart of the army now.

"Hello honey. Did you have any luck?"

"Erm. No."

"Oh dear. Well I have to go shopping now so I will let you fly home ok."

"K mom." Pan, relieved to be away from her mother, ran out of the building and flew home as fast as she could. However when she got home she saw her father talking to an emotional Bulma. She hid round the corner and listened in on them.

"Bulma please. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh Gohan. They won. Those slimy bastards won."

"What? How?"

"Gohan. In court the judge ruled that they had priority over us to claim CC as the country needed it and its resources. They aren't even the countries army. They call themselves the Royal Reunited Army, but they are a Nationalist Army and don't even belong to anyone other than a rich guy. They will use my CC for evil. I know it."

"Calm down Bulma. It isn't the end of the world. Here, sit and calm yourself. My wife will be home soon and she will know what to say."

"Thank you Gohan. Thank you."

Pan couldn't believe it. She had applied to be part of this wonderful army and it was the same military that has now taken CC from the Briefs. She defiantly couldn't tell her mother, or Bulma, that she had applied to it. But she didn't have to worry. No matter what, she never seemed to get accepted anyway so this will be no exception. Would it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For two days she had manage to push the thoughts of RRA (Royal Reunited Army) out of her mind. But it was the third day now and she couldn't seem to think of anything else. She sat at the table. It was early by her standards and luckily her father had to go to work early and her mother drove him. So she was alone. She had eaten her breakfast but she still couldn't take her eyes away from the door. If it came, it would be here any minuet. Telling her that she has been rejected. But at the back of her mind she knew that this was going to be the exception. She was going to be accepted this time and as much as it hurt her to think it. Especially after the pain it had caused her family and friends, she was excited. The thought of getting out of here and into the RRA was infatuating. She almost forgot to breathe as the letter flap creaked open and something heavy thudded onto the floor. She ran to retrieve it and ran upstairs to her room. It was indeed heavy. It was a thick, white parcel and she knew it was the parcel she had been waiting for because it was stamped RRA. She tore it open and several things came out of it. A book, a CD and an envelope. She took the envelope and read the letter.

_By the honour invested in me I inform you that you have been accepted into the Royal Reunited Army. An army vehicle will arrive to collect you and take you to the training academy two days after you receive this letter. You have been given the required CD with your items list and other information you will need to read. The book enclosed is a self defence book that you can read at your leisure. You will be collected at 6:00am two days from your letter being delivered and if you are not prepared to leave, you will be left behind. We await your arrival and will not tolerate any insubordination. Be prepared with all the items on your items list._

_Well done_

_RRA_

That was it. She defiantly wanted to go. Badly.

She threw the letter down and practically shoved the disc into her computer. It came up with a red screen and a message came across the screen.

Enter first name

She typed in Pan

Pan

Enter last name

Son

Welcome Pan Son… loading.

Welcome to the Royal Reunited Army. You will require

A Decent sized Heavy duty Camping bag

A Weeks supply of underwear

A bag of your toiletries

No clothes other than what you are collected in. ensure you wear smart clothes upon collection. Your uniform will be assigned to you upon arrival.

No food or water. They are provided.

This CD and letter of acceptance.

The iron will of a fighter and the pain threshold of a warrior.

If you do not have all of the above. Do not bother coming.

You will be trained at the rate you can handle and are assessed upon arrival after you have been assigned to a dorm room. Rules will be explained to you. You will obey all orders and all superiors.

This is the last message

Welcome to the Royal Reunited Army. We strive for tomorrow, for perfection.

You are now part of that plan, part of tomorrow and part of perfection.

The screen became normal again and she rushed around. She recorded the list and rummaged around for her things. This was excellent. She wouldn't have to go out and buy anything so she wouldn't cause suspicion. Yes ok, Pan felt guilty about running off to join the army against her parents knowing. But she wouldn't miss it for the world.

When her bag was pack to requirement, she hid everything and stuffed the CD and the Letter down the front pocket of her bag. She had a heavy duty bag from the time she tried scouts. It didn't work out but she was glad that she kept the bag. As Pan heard the front door open she hid all the evidence on her wardrobe and dressed her self in a tracksuit. She locked her room, (to keep out nosey mothers) and jumped out her window. Her mother saw her and she smiled at her as she flew into the distance. Her mother cried as she entered the house. It had been too long since her daughter had smiled and she didn't care what had made her happy. She was just grateful.

Pan spent the entire day training vigorously. She was training so hard that she didn't see or sense Vegeta fly up to her. She only noticed him once he placed himself inform of her. Pan froze. Vegeta never came near anyone unless they were his family, or his opponent. She turned out to be the later as he threw a punch at her. She blocked it easily and gave him a quizzical look. He spoke to her.

"You don't train very often. You haven't had the will to for a long time. I was momentarily caught of guard when I sensed you training. I would like to see whether you are still that angry little girl with a mean upper cut or if you have gone soft. You know that Trunks will not train with me, Bulla is afraid to train with me and Goku id too busy comforting my mate. She is still upset about losing CC. I tried to be sympathetic but it isn't easy when she goes on about it for days and nights on end. I sensed you training and couldn't resist. I need some fun right now and fun I will have. Prepare yourself for an ass kicking little one."

Vegeta flew backwards and powered up to SS2. He was shocked when he saw Pan do the same. No one had ever seen Pan in SS, so SS2, was a shock.

Pan was a lot like Vegeta when it came to training. She did it alone so when challenged, no one would now her true power. That would be good for surprise or a bluff. But SS2 was no bluff. She was even controlling it perfectly. She took a fighting pose and smirked at him. She remembered back to when Bulma would make Trunks learn more about the family business, meaning he couldn't come out and hang with her. So one day...

Flash back

The 14 year old Pan stormed off from the front of CC. Trunks had to study Economics for the business, again! This was the 7th time this week and it was really getting annoying now. She had no one else to hang with and no one else would train with her. So she was bored and miffed. She stormed away from the house in a rage, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone laughing at her. She turned round slowly to see Vegeta leaning against the entrance of his GR. He was chuckling at her and smirking in his usual manner. She didn't like it.

"Oh yeah! Well what is so damn funny!"

"You." He stated simply.

"And why is that?" she spat through clenched teeth.

"You are very powerful you know. It is a shame that your mother will not let you train." He turned back to the Gravity room and stopped. "Would you like to train?"

"More than anything by that stupid woman won't let me damn it."

"You could train with me. If you promised to keep it our little secret."

"You would!" Pan opened her eyes brightly at the prospect of the best worrier alive, (AN: remember Goku left with Shenron) training her.

"I would. My Son hates training and the woman will not let me near my own daughter. You love the thrill of battle as much as I do. My own daughter has more Saiyan blood than you do. Yet she is weaker than you. I think it to be a fair trade if I could have you as my punch bag, I mean, sparing partner." Vegeta smirked as he saw that his propose mistake of calling her a punch bag made her angry again.

"Bring it on old man." She launched at him and he flew backwards, catching her fist and beginning to train her harder than she had ever been used to...

End flash back

"Bring it old man." They flew at each other and exchanged a series of punches and kicks. Vegeta threw a right hand punch to her gut. It connected only to have Pan bring her elbow down on the back of his head with a force only Vegeta could comprehend. She was railed up. She was excited and it showed through how enthusiastic she was fighting. She was cunning too. She was starting to get the better of him which he wasn't about to allow. He powered up to SS3 and then straight to SS4. Pan backed off and pouted.

"Hay, no fair. I can't go any higher than SS2 and you know it."

"Then you are about to be beaten badly then aren't you." Vegeta launched towards her but stopped his fist, merely inched away from her face. She had powered down completely. If he had punched her as a SS4, he would have killed her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get home. We have been training for at least a couple of hours. My mother will worry. Besides." She pulled a cheeky grin. "You looked like you were getting tired and I am not going to help you if you start to hyperventilate."

"I swear you were born into the wrong family sometimes."

"Why's that?"

"You act more like my child than anyone else's."

"Would you have liked me to be your child?"

"Yes, you know that. You already have the strength, the attitude and the cunning to be of my loins."

"Well I wish I was your child too but I have to go home. I enjoyed the training. Bye PV"

"When are you going to tell me what PV means? You have called me it for years."

"When I get married, become a housewife, and give up training, I will tell you."

"Never then?" They both chuckled before going in their separate ways.

_Thank Kami that he doesn't know that I am going to RRA the day after tomorrow. He wouldn't be upset about the fact that they took CC, but he wouldn't like not training with me. He will think that I have started training again and will want to train again soon probably. He is determined to make me as strong as he is. So that he can become even more powerful no doubt. But that isn't going to happen any time soon..._

Pan crawled in through her window, had a shower and got into bed. She dreamt that night of what it was going to be like at the academy. She slept like a log all night. That's right, she slept all night. It must have been the best night sleep she had had in along time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was morning. General Politico was on his way to the conference room. It had been four days since he had met that young civilian at the job centre. He liked recruiting his cadets personally when ever possible. That way he would be able to dissuade the weak and not get landed with riffraff. He still thought of the young woman. Pan her name was. From the signal the CD gave off from activation, she was called Pan Son and lived locally to the job centre. He had her file pulled up shortly afterwards and found that her file stated that she had taken part in the Martial Arts tournament in her past and she was the grandchild of both the world champion Hercule and Goku. This would make her very valuable to their cause. If the world champion was on their side they could get away with murder...literally. And as for Goku he was trouble. He had on more than one occasion interfered in their plans and he would not be allowed to be problem again. That was why they had to take CC from the Briefs legally or Goku would have stopped them. Luckily the judge used to be a member of the RRA youth so he was in their favour. But with young Pan, they could keep him in check and under observation. She would be perfect. She was known to them to be strong so she wouldn't need to be drugged like the others to heighten their performance. She was naturally active and that would be useful. He hadn't known it to be her until he looked over her file. He brought her to his superior's attention and they assured that she would be in his personal training classes. Then she would be assigned to RRA Special Forces. The elite of their fighting teams that would be posted in places to ensure the success of their plan. They would meet their objective no matter what the cost. And now, Pan would help them.

The General entered the conference room and took his seat. The generals of all the divisions were present for this meeting. The high General himself would be speaking to them over intercom.

He was a mechanical genius and also the founder or re-founder of the RRA. He was the son of their old master Scientist. He was also specialised in the same areas as his father, robotics, engineering and anything laboratory. He was a chemical genius, like his father. And it made every General in the room shudder in fear.

"Sound off." The voice came from the intercom

"General Green"

"General Hoyed"

"General Saar"

"General Politico" they had all answered to ensure that he knew they were all present. There were four Generals for the four divisions spread over the country. The secret base of P base was on the outskirts of Nikki town. That was the base that General Vishnieski commanded and was the main base. The others were placed in South City, in an underground base and another in an underwater base.

"Very well. We shall begin. It has been brought to my attention that a Miss Pan Son will be joining our little family. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." General Politico answered.

"I wish for her to be assigned to the Hurricane Squadron upon arrival."

"Sir? She is only a civilian and will remain so for four years. She will not graduate from the academy until she is 20. The Hurricane Squadron is the elite fighting force and are all fully trained men. She will not live to see a second training session not to mention that would put her in the same dorms as the other Hurricane boys. Please reconsider sir." Politico Begged.

"NO. Do_ not_ question my orders. She is stronger. Give her the final exam a week after she is there and she will complete it with ease. Without braking a sweat. So she will be thrown straight into the fire where we need her. She will be fine if you are worried about the men and her influence. We do not care about relationships of that nature. It is not important compared to our goal. Perfection is precise. Not emotional. So do as I ask and do not interrupt me again."

"Sorry sir."

"To continue where I left off...Pan Son will be part of the Hurricane Squadron and she will be the main defence we have against her family. We have to keep her in the dark like the other men so not to draw suspicion. We can not risk our plans leaking to the likes of Goku or Hercule before we even act them out. So digression at all times. She is to be kept from the lab rooms and far away from the lower levels. We need to be able to trust her first. That is all I have to say and Politico?"

"yes sir?"

"Send Cerberus to collect her. If she can pass his test she is worth having."

"Yes sir. Tomorrow at 6:00am, Cerberus will collect her as ordered."

"Good. You are all dismissed."

One by one the Generals left the conference room and entered an air craft that would drop them off at safe locations where they would be further taken back tot heir bases. After the oldest General had left, the short, grey haired General Saar, the other Generals talked on their recent conference.

"I would love to meet him you know. See what he actually looks like. It has been years of listening to a voice over that blasted intercom or over the phone and I have no idea who the guy is. I could bump into him on the street and not know him."

"I know what you mean Green. Oh this is my drop off point. Until we meet again. Green, Politico, farewell." General Hoyed clambered out of the vehicle into another plane. (over a bridge, he didn't just jump, don't be silly lol.)

"well Politico, what do you think to having a woman in your Hurricanes?"

"I do not like it. My men are the best when it comes to their job. But when it comes to women, I have seen better. Let me just say they are less than gentlemen when it comes girls. They have no manners and might try it on with her. I will have to keep a close eye on her to keep her safe. I trust my men with the hardest of decisions, but not with women."

"Ouch." Politico glanced at the not so aged with experience General. He was a lanky man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was new to the rank of General and was the youngest. He was good at his job so no one ever criticised him for his age and he may not be experienced. But he never made the wrong decision. His age was only ever noticeable when he spoke out of Opps room. He worked in the Opps room and came up with the major strategies. He was one of the most important Generals. Only General Politico himself was more important as he ran the main base and was on the front line when it cam to carrying out the plans of their High Commander. They were the most important Generals and the RRA could not function without them both.

"This is my stop. Cya later Politico." With that said he was gone. Politico was stood alone and in silence. The way he usually was when not in the ready room awaiting orders or training his men and soon woman. He cast his glance over to a mirror on the wall. His brown army cut was flawless, his eyes a pure chestnut and his stance was as strong as it had been from his own graduation. The only thing that wasn't quite flawless was that his shirt, although the largest size, was too small for his muscular arms and upper body. He bench pressed over his own body weight many times a day so he was very fit. The door opened and he took his leave. It was many hours before he reached his own dorm room. Right from the ready room and left from the mess hall. Just where he liked it. He showered and lay in his bed as he thought himself to sleep.

_Well Pan Son. 6:00am tomorrow you will be under my watch. I wish I could tell you what you are getting yourself into but I am not allowed to. I will train you hard so don't think being female will let you get off easy. Because it won't. Until tomorrow Pan Son. Until tomorrow..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Just so you know. This is Pan's POV from the same day as the last chapter. So she isn't going to be 'collected' until tomorrow ok? Good. So on with the chapter

_Pan: "ABOUT TIME! I AM NOT HERE JUST FOR YOU TO FLANNEL ON YOU NOW!"_

Draguna: "Erm, Pan? Did you just say flannel on?"

_Pan: "...just get on with it..."_

On with the chapter

Chapter 5

"Beep. Beep. Be SMACK!"

Pan threw her alarm clock over to the other side of the room and turned over in her bed. She lay there and thought about what she should do today.

_Today is my last day before I go. I do not want to spend it with my boring parents. But...I could go and see Trunks... and more importantly Vegeta. _

After making her decision to go over to the new Brief residence she got out of bed and prepared herself in the bathroom.

CC was now property of RRA, so the Briefs had moved into a huge mansion quite near to them and the other Son home. It meant that after a 5 second flight, she would be on their door step. She dressed into her grey stretchy trousers and a white tank top. She engulfed down a bowl of cereal and set off for the Brief household.

She landed on their door step and rang the bell. After 5 minuets Vegeta in a half daze and black boxers answered the door. Pan blushed and averted her gaze.

"Fuck off we don't want to comment and...Pan? What are you doing here?" Vegeta's scowl changed to a smile/smirk as his eyes met hers. He then smirked fully when he saw her blushing. "I am not bothered about it. Come in." Vegeta brought her inside. He left her in the kitchen and returned in his usual spandex suit. He paused as he watched Pan. She had sat at the table and was looking out the window. He watched her reflection and saw her eyes. Usually, like every other normal Saiyan (meaning Pan and him), hid their emotions and shielded their eyes so no one could read their feelings. However, he saw many emotions from her eyes. Longing, need, desperation and most of all, sorrow. She was regretting something, or dreading it. Yet he saw that she was also looking forward to it.

"The women and Boy are not here. They have left for an early bonding session at the mall. So I didn't go. I am not an early morning person...like you. What brings you here?" Pan came back to reality and she smiled. He frowned as he saw her eyes shield themselves from him once more.

"Nothing much, I just...come over to see...Trunks. Yeah, Trunks. He isn't here though..."

"Well I hardly think that I am a suitable replacement."

"I would prefer to stay with you. I mean, you said that you aren't an early morning person. But are you an all day sparing person?" Pan smirked as she saw Vegeta's eyes open wide and his face come to life with excitement.

"I am indeed. But, why have you all of a sudden decided to train again? You abandon training and all fighting for a year or so, and then you just out of the blue start back up again. Why?"

"I couldn't help but miss having an excuse to beat your sorry butt, so? Where you want to train? In the GR? Or somewhere else?"

"The GR. It has been a long tie since you have trained in there and your body will o doubt be used to this planets weak gravity. Now that you are training again, I will need to get you used to harsh pressures and pain again. And besides, I still need to get you back for the old man and tired hyperventilating jokes. I will make you pay for those. So lets go." Vegeta practically ran to her and took her wrist. He pulled her out the house and into their relocated GR. He whacked the Gravity up to 300 times the Earth's gravity and started to stretch off.

Pan was surprised how well her body was moving under the intense gravity. It had been a year and 8 months since she had been in here. And her body was moving like it was only yesterday. She was very thankful as it would make her pummelling from Vegeta _less_ severe. Pan joked about beating Vegeta, but she never did. She only ever lost, drew or came close to a win. But only close as Vegeta would then power up higher than she could handle. Pan watched as Vegeta stood looking at her. he did that before battle. He would be sizing her up, assessing her fault in stance and opening style. She stood in the usual Son style. Vegeta simply stood with his arms crossed and scowled at her. she huffed and stood lie him. Vegeta had insisted that she was to NEVER use a Son fighting stance and always use his. She assumed it was a pride and hatred for Goku thing, but she went along with it. What she didn't know was that Vegeta would never let Trunks use the same style as him because that would tell his opponent where his training came from. It also implied that he would be Trunk's mentor, and he wasn't. But he was Pan's mentor and so insisted that everyone should know it through her stance. But Vegeta never told her this because he knew she would just laugh at his ego and pride and do the opposite.

The took a strong stance and eyed each other up. Vegeta went on edge when he saw a tear escape Pan's eye.

Pan POV

_This would be the last time I will train with you. You will never talk to me after I go and out of pride you will never forgive me either. You have been like a father to me over the last two years. You don't know I know, but I know that when ever I have been ill you were downstairs asking about me. Asking if you could do anything to help. You even baby sat me when I had the measles. You got the measles yourself a week after and you wouldn't tell me how you got them. But I know. You mean a lot to me and I will never see you again after today. I will make you proud of me. This one, last time I will make you proud._

Normal POV

"Pan?" Vegeta stumbled forward and saw Pan tense up. He paused and waited for her reaction. She was in a world of her own and he froze as her Ki shot through the roof. He looked into her eyes and saw anger, rage and despair. Her aura burned a bright golden yellow and licked at her body like a hungry fire. It burned like a wall of flames and engulfed her completely. Her hair flew straight up into the air. The hairs on her black bushy tail stood on end and her clenched fists crossed across her front the walls of the GR rattled in protest of the energy being emanated from Pan. Her canines grew slightly and her eyes turned a tranquil turquoise. But her eyes were far from tranquil. They burned with the fiery rage of a thousand Suns and tore holes into Vegeta, deep holes of fear that forced him to his knees.

Pan lost control. Her energy surpassed that of SS and SS2. Her hair grew long and her face protruded slightly. However she was far from finished. Her aura grew even larger and her hair returned to dark black. But her arms, shoulders, back and sides grew blood red hair. Her tail changed to this shade of red and her canines became larger. Pan screamed at the forces her body was now under. Vegeta had to quickly power up to SS4 himself to prevent himself from being blown away. She was at his level and he would finally get the one on one match he wanted. Or would he?

Pan's screams became louder and her entire body bulged. Her new body hair and tail changed to her natural colour along with the colour of her eyes. They changed to deep pools of chaos black and pierced into Vegeta's very core. She had surpassed him and Goku. He almost smirked at the thought of Goku's face looking down on his grandchild being stronger than him. But he then became angry. He hadn't even surpassed Goku himself yet and here was a less than half Saiyan who had beat him to it. He screamed at himself for not training with her sooner, then he would be a SS5 too.

Pan's screams subsided and she looked at Vegeta blankly. She had no emotion in her eyes or face. It was as if her sole had been exchanged for this immense new strength. He watched her and felt afraid.

All the other transformations were always invigorating. The person doing the transformation would always feel awe at their new strength. Vegeta remembered the first time her became SS2. He thought it was the best feeling in the world to be the strongest. He assumed that he was the only one to have achieved it. He was wrong, but still, it was the best feeling in the world at that moment.

Yet Pan looked like she had been subdued to mass torture and pain. Out of pure need, he launched at her and she simply waited. He threw his strongest punch at her face and she didn't move. He stood before her and watched in fright as she simply brought her hand slowly to his fist. She placed her little finger between her nose and his fist. Using only her little finger, she forced Vegeta's fist backwards effortlessly. He took his fist back and stared at her in shock. Her face hadn't changed. Pan still had no expression on her face, which scared Vegeta the most. He stumbled backwards and she walked forward, slowly. Her tail moved slyly behind her. She shot forward without a blink. Before Vegeta could see where she had vanished to, she was stood inches from him and her knee was embedded in his gut. He recoiled backwards and fell to his feet. Holding his now bloody midriff, he coughed up more than a _little_ blood. He was winded fully and he slowly looked in front of him. His eyes met with torn grey trousers. He moved his eyes upwards and saw her white tank top barely left to cover her breasts. Then made eye contact with her. What hurt him most, other than his stomach and vital organs being crushed, were her eyes. She looked to feel no remorse, no guilt and didn't seem to even know who he was. He felt his strength leave him and his aura vanished into nothing. His ebony hair that usually stood upright, flopped over his bloody face. The blood he had coughed up had run from his mouth and over his front. This wasn't Pan. This was a monster and it was going to kill him. He was powerless to stop her and he was going to die. He bowed his head and waited for the finishing blow.

"_This was it? Is this how all those poor people felt when they knew death awaited them by my hands?" _He wasn't ready to leave. Not yet.

"Please Kami no."

"Did you say something?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_This was it? Is this how all those poor people felt when they knew death awaited them by my hands?" _He wasn't ready to leave. Not yet.

"Please Kami no."

"Did you say something?"

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up to see Pan, his Pan; her long black hair was round her ankles. It was comical how her fringe was covering her vision. She huffed in an attempt to move it, and failed. She giggled and ran outside. Vegeta just sat there and became very confused as she skipped over to him with a senzu bean. She held him and placed it in his mouth. He swallowed it and felt his gut pain ease off and eventually vanish. He licked his lips to remove the blood from them. Once he was fully healed he looked to see Pan stood in front of him, eyes covered with her long hair.

"So, where are you?" Pan reached out forwards like Frankenstein and Vegeta took her in his embrace. He held her tightly and cried into her neck.

"I am here. I am not going anywhere and I am so proud of you. Was that SS5?"

"Yep, I guess so."

"You will have to teach me immediately tomorrow."

"Erm." She remembered that she wasn't going to be here after tomorrow and her face fell. "I have to go home."

"But, it is still morning. I thought we were going to have an all day sparing session. Are you not feeling well?"

"No I am feeling a bit faint actually." She fake swooned forward and Vegeta caught her. Before she knew what was going on, Vegeta had her laid out on the couch and he was on the phone.

"Gohan? Pan is not very well. She needs rest. I have just witnessed the rise of a SS5. Yes that's right. No I am not, what? No I, SHUT UP!"

Vegeta slammed the phone down and sat beside Pan. "I can't believe how strong you are. When you are better, we will train every day. Like we used to. Tell me. When we stopped training, you were barely close to SS. How did you pull off SS5?"

"_We_ stopped training because my mom said so. But, she didn't say _I_ had to stop training."

"Sneaky little vixen, how are you feeling?"

"A little weak." (Lie number one.) "I couldn't handle that strength very well." (lie number two.)

"Well, when I am at your level, which won't take very long, we will both learn to control it. Together like old times."

"Yeah...old times." They smiled in silence and Vegeta, once again, saw sorrow in her eyes. This time he would not be silent.

"What's wrong? You are hiding something from me aren't you?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, which is strange in itself. You are sad and angry at yourself over something and it has happened twice since you came here. What is wrong? It seems when ever I talk of us doing something together, you tense up and feel sadness. Why?"

"I am fine, I am tired but fine. I just...don't want to disappoint you. That's all."

"I am proud of you. More than you know. Nothing you could do would ever make me anything but proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now tell me what you think I wouldn't approve of. It is obvious from what I just said and your reaction that it has something to do with needing approval."

"It's nothing. I need to get home, I am really tired."

"Say no more. I will fly you home. We will talk more of this tomorrow."

_No we won't..._

Vegeta picked her up and flew her home. He passed her parents. Gohan was chuffed to pieces like Vegeta that she had attained such a powerful transformation, but Videl was another story. She was furious that Pan had gone against her wishes and intended to punish her for it tomorrow.

Vegeta walked straight into her room and placed her on her bed. She actually was exhausted now and almost fell to sleep in Vegeta's arms. He laid her down and kissed her on her forehead as she began to doze off. Vegeta left without a word and after she was sure that her family would have left the house for either work, driving there or bragging about her newest transformation, she got to her feet and set her alarm for 5:00am. She held it as she slept so it would wake only her and not her parents.

_Tomorrow is the day. I leave this life of boredom and normality for a life of adventure and fun. It will be fun as I will be fit enough to run circles around their best men. Ha. I can't wait. I won't regret one moment of it. No, I will. I will miss Vegeta, my PV. I will never get to tell him that PV means...Papa Vegeta. He wouldn't like it anyway. I will miss him. I love my parents, but I will not miss them. I wonder what it will be like. Will it be hard work? What am I saying; the hardest thing for me will be obeying orders at all times. I will have to though. This is my last chance at life and I will not let it slip through my hands. Tomorrow is the day._

_Pan Son, welcome to the Royal Reunited Army..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Pan awoke to a vibrating and a humming from her hands. She opened her eyes and quickly turned off the alarm in her grasp. It was 5:00am.

"Yes!" Pan whispered and got to her feet. She tiptoed to the bathroom and took a shower. She dressed into a pair of tight but flexible jeans, a black tank top and black trainers. As she flowed her energy, she dried her hair with her Ki and made sure not to raise it enough to wake her parent and uncle. It had been 30 minuets as it had taken her that long to wash and dry her long hair. She looked in her mirror and decided that it would hardly be practical for the Army. Pan went to her drawers and took out a pair of Scissors. She carefully shortened her fringe so it was level and back to its usual length. Then came the hard part. How would she cut her hair? Something about her just told her not to cut it. She liked its new length and decided that a bun would suffice. She tied it back and looked at herself in the mirror.

_20 minuets, that all I will have to wait now. 20 minuets and they will be here for me. I will have to be waiting and ready for them or I will have to put up with my folks. Wait! I could meet them down the road so they won't wake up my parents. All I need it the letter and CD for identification, so I can meet them up the road._

Pan took her pre packed bag and tip toed down the stairs. Luckily, she didn't wake any of them as she left the house. She had had practice from sneaking off to train with Vegeta. She walked up the road and looked out for the Car. Or was it a Truck? She couldn't remember. But she was soon reminded as an army vehicle that looked like a four by four in camouflage, pulled up next to her. She said nothing and produced her letter and the CD. At the driving wheel was a black man.

He was bald and looked to be in his late 20s. He had a half smoked cigar hanging out of his mouth and she noticed that he had a tattoo on his arm. It was a large black dog with three heads.

"Cerberus..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, is that your name? I just saw your tattoo and I, it is Cerberus, isn't it."

"Yeah, what's ya name squirt?"

"Pan Son sir."

"Sir? You say that to me and you will go places. Nice manners. You look clean and smart enough. I like the bun. Practical. And you are early. I like it. Yeah, get onboard Short stuff."

"Yes sir." Pan climbed onto the Truck and dropped her bag next to her. She looked to see she was the only one in there and turned back tot her driver.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

"Go ahead Cadet. That is what you are now. Go on."

"What rank and position do you belong to? I think position is the right word."

"The correct term is base, division and rank. I am Commander Cerberus, for obvious reasons, I belong to the NT Base also known as P base. As General Politico is in charge there. I am a member of the Hurricane squadron, like you."

"I belong to a squadron? Already?"

"Yeah, you must have really impressed General Politico when you met him."

"So he _was_ a general. How long will it be until we arrive?"

"We will meet the boat in about 5 minuets, or if you can hold onto your guts, sooner. I hope you don't have a weak stomach."

"I don't why?"

"Hold on and you will see why." Commander Cerberus (or CC) stomped down on the acceleration and sped through traffic, streets and then stopped with a jerk at the water side. "You alright squirt?"

"Yes sir."

"Here we go." The truck rolled forward onto a boat. It was sealed onto its top and the boat set off. A film of energy covered the top of the boat and it submerged under water. "Hay, Kid!" Pan looked towards him and waited to see what he wanted. "Welcome, to the RRA. I hope you have what it takes, or you don't live that long."

"Huh? Why not?" CC vanished and left Pan alone. She got out the car and swung her bag over her shoulder.

_Damn they are fast buggers!_

Pan took her things and found herself in a room. It was filled with men and they were all over bulky. CC was stood at the front and the others turned to face her as she entered. They smugly looked at her and she got a few wolf whistles. They were white and all had army hair cuts. They all looked ruff and all had fags or cigars in their mouths. She didn't like the feeling she got from them, being watched and undressed mentally wasn't what she was used to.

"Now you lot move yourselves. This is the newest member to our Squadron. She is Pan. Or Squirt. I call her squirt. Now all of you sit as I brief you of your day. You will meet General Politico and will be briefed on your exercise. You haven't had one in a month and with the arrival if the squirt, you need one to show her how this squadron works. To your feet gentlemen!" every man got to their feet and saluted CC. Pan saw why. In walked General Politico with his head high and a scowl on his face.

"GET THOSE FAGS OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS NOW!" every man including CC spat their cigars and cigarettes into a bin or on the floor. They resumed their salute and stood to attention. Pan felt like she was being watched and saw the general staring at her. She quickly jumped to attention and saluted too.

_Damn, forgot that I have to do that now..._

"Nice save Cadet. Now for the reason you are on this ship." General Politico stalked over to the main desk and relieved CC from his position. "You will be dropped off in the very centre of of the underwater base. General Saar's men will be situated in places and will be on alert for you. They will try to shoot you with tranquiliser guns and there will be savvier punishments for those who are shot. Your objective is to get from the basement of the underwater base, then to the middle level and find the hostage. The hostage is a military personal that has a voluntary hostage position in this exercise. Under no condition do you let your charge come under fire. Or get shot. You must then escort them to the upper level and apprehend a sub ship and escape in one piece. So basically I am throwing you into the shit and, if you are shot it hurts like hell. Ready, arm up and leave. Move move MOVE!"

Pans eyes were wide open along with her mouth. She was going to be thrown straight into the fire and what did he mean punished? And what did he mean arm up? She soon found out when a man passing her through the door threw her a huge riffle.

"Huh?"

Pan saw that she had to set off with the rest or she would be left behind.

_They are all moving so fast! I have to keep up!_

Pan set off and ran after the other Hurricanes. She followed them down a hall, a tunnel and into a docking bay. She knew from the sound of moving metal that the door had closed behind her. They were in the base, armed with tranquilisers from the look of them, with other men trying to shoot them, with a hostage to save and a punishment if they failed. She didn't expect to be thrown in head first just yet. What happened to being a cadet, training and graduation first?

_Oh my...!_

Before Pan one of the soldiers held a packet for her. She took it and gladly gave him the gun. She saw inside it was a black over suite.

"You need to put that on like the rest of us. It is fire proof, bullet proof and heat proof. To stop friction burns." Pan looked around to see that all the other men had started to strip off and shove their other clothes into their back packs.

"You want me to change, here, with all of you!"

"Afraid so princess. Here." He turned round and held his over suite out like a matador to cover her.

"Thank you." Pan took her trousers off and put the suit on. She zipped it up to her hips and tied the sleeves round her waist.

_There is no way I am taking my top off here. Not when they can see._

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. It's ruff being new. I know from experience. I was new last year. It was tough. I will look out for ya don't worry. Now. Rumour is that you haven't been trained, at all. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Afraid so."

"Then will you know how to use that gun?"

"No. but don't worry, I won't need it."

"Huh? Are you not coming?" He changed as he spoke.

"Yep, speaking of which, you better hurry up. Everyone else is ready." Pan turned to give him his privacy.

"I'm done. And my name is Kicho by the way."

"My name is Pan."

"Cool. Let's go." Pan followed Kicho as he slung her gun over his arm and ran with the rest of his group. "We're in the centre of the base now Pan." Kicho shouted behind him to Pan and she remembered back to her orders.

"_Your objective is to get from the basement of the underwater base, then to the middle level and find the hostage. You must then escort them to the upper level and apprehend a sub ship and escape in one piece."_

"_So the first bit is complete about us being in the basement. Now we need to find the hostage"_

Pan closed her eyes and concentrated as she reached out with her Ki. She sensed the men around her. She sensed the exact location of every man in the building. She tapped Kicho and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What's up Pan?"

"There are three men round that corner. One has a breathing problem and one is a diabetic. The other is short and can't aim very well."

"Huh?"

"I will show you." Pan ran ahead and shocked all the other hurricane members. She sprint around the corner, unaware that the surveillance cameras were being fed to the personal waiting room of the high General. And he was very impressed so far by her bold action. She ran straight into the faces of three men. One was short, one was very thin like he was suffering from malnutrition and the other had a fag in his mouth. They were shocked that someone had just run straight at them. She powered up slightly and shot a pea sized ball of Ki out of her finger. It collided with one of them sending them flying into the other two, and made them all unconscious.

"I have knocked out three of them. shall we get going?"

"How did you do that and wait! Where are you going?"

"Up these stairs." _This is a piece of cake. I know where everyone is now and I know where the hostage is._

Pan flew up a flight of stairs and emerged into a huge group of men, armed to the teeth and looking straight at her. they were surprised by her in-flight enter, but never the less they were confident, seeing she had no gun.

"This isn't fair. There are 20 of you and only 1 of me. You don't have a chance."

Pan smirked and powered up, sending her aura like a hurricane itself towards the men. they were knocked off their feet and into either the wall or each other. She sped past them and landed into an open room. There was a man in a white scientist coat and the words 'CHARGE/HOSTAGE' on his shirt. She picked him up as he was gagged and bound, slung him over her shoulder effortlessly and flew out the room, up some more stairs until she saw a sign that said docking levels. She waited and listened for her men. The hurricanes stormed up the stairs, guns outstretched and ready to use. Kicho saw it was her and told the others to hold heir fire.

"how did you?"

"Not now. Hurry up, I had to wait 10 minuets for you and we have to move. Move!" with a mighty kick, Pan removed the door out of her way and too to flight as she scanned the room for life signs and subs. There was one sub in the departure bay and she signalled to the others where it was. they all moved into tactical positions and prepared for a showdown. But Pan was not going to watch when this could be over a lot quickly and painlessly if she were to intervene. She flew down to the rest of the squadron and placed the hostage with Kicho.

"I will handle this."

"Pan Wait!" Too late. Pan had taken to flight and was headed straight for them.

In the High Generals office he watched the surveillance screen with glee. She was perfect, well almost. But she was defiantly one of the best soldiers in this army. And she had guts. She had just landed in the very middle of the swarm of men and was delivering catastrophic punches and kicks, rendering them unconscious after one blow. He watched as she tried to open a door with a code panel on it. He chuckled as he saw her lose her temper and blast the panel off. The door creaked open and Pan stormed in. He chuckled again as many men suddenly appeared on the screen as they came hurtling out of the room that the youngest Son had entered. She came back and beckoned her men onwards. They all entered the room that was the docking bay. He flipped a switch and the screen changed to see them enter the sub and he watched it submerge under the water.

Pan sat on a seat in the bridge and relaxed as the other men just stared at her. Kicho approached her and sat next to her.

"_Now_ will you tell me how you did that?"

"Which bit?"

"How about all of it. How did you know where those men were, how did you know where the hostage was, how did fight off all those men single handed and without a gun, and how did you know where the ship was? Not to mention how did you do that floating trick?"

"Well I can't explain most of that other than with this simple answer. I am a very special girl." She smiled and Kicho hung his head in defeat.

"Alright I give up. I see why you are promoted straight to the Hurricane squadron now though. You are _really_ good."

"Why thank you mister Kicho, I do like the flattery, but it gets you no where with me." Pan pulled a cheeky smile and looked at him. he smirked playfully and gave her his come back.

"Not even dinner? Tonight?" Pan blushed. She was 16 years old and a grown man was asking her to dinner. She looked him up and down. He was well built for a human, had short black hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile. He looked quiet clean cut. He had been nice to her so far so why not? It isn't as if she couldn't defend herself if he tried anything. But she wasn't going to be easy. She smiled cheekily and leaned towards him, resting her chin on her hand.

"I am flattered mister Kicho."

"Please Pan, call me Kicho."

"Alright. I am flattered but I am also tired. I am doing nothing but sleeping _tonight_."

"So is that a no, or yes another night?"

"Maybe."

"You aren't going to answer any of my questions are you?"

"No. There see, I answered that question." She smiled and he chuckled at her.

"At least come with me for a coffee."

"You don't take no for an answer now do you?"

"No. not from someone as mysterious and beautiful as yourself."

"Oo more flattery. I think I like you _mister_ Kicho. A coffee might be acceptable. I will have to think about it."

"What is there to think about? Either yes or no."

"Let me put it this way. Either no now, or let me think about it and I might say yes."

"How long do you need?"

"Yes."

"That was quick" they both chuckled and Pan grinned at him.

"I could always change my mind?"

"Don't, please. I am looking forward to that coffee."

"Coffee it is." They smiled at each other and Pan decided that it wasn't going to be too bad in the RRA after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Upon arrival on the surface she was, to her dismay, separated from the others and Kicho. General Politico was waiting for her and had also been watching her on the surveillance systems and was very pleased with her. He took her into his ready room as they set off for what could only be described as 'home base'. They entered a casual room. It was at the very top of the new ship that they had transferred to. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and there was water as far as the eye could see. Pan found herself lost in the beauty of the ocean, but shook herself back to awareness as her general sat in his comfy chair.

"I am very impressed with your first away exercise. Very well done Pan Son. You are from hence forth, promoted to the same position as he other Hurricanes. A Lieutenant. That is how impressed I am with you. And Lieutenant Son?"

"Yes sir?" Pan saluted her General.

"At ease and welcome to the RRA. We are perfectionalists here missy. And so far you are what we like in our army. Tough, powerful, tactical and very intelligent. In short, perfect. We like perfect soldiers. As long as you are as you appear to be, you will go far in this army. Now go to the others. Tell Lieutenant Mode to take care of you by orders of the general. Understand?"

"Yes sir! And thank you sir!" Pan gave General Politico one last respective salute and left to find the other men. She found them in the canteen, stuffing their faces. Her stomach growled to tell her that she was also hungry, so she got herself a tray of food like the others. She went to sit with them but got a few death stares. She stopped and felt a friendly tap on the shoulder from behind. She turned to see Kicho, smiling as usual.

"That's the 'majors' table. Only us Majors can go there. I will sit with you over here of you like?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"No problem." Kicho led her to an empty table at the back of the hall and they sat down. "So, what did Politico have to say to you?"

"Well." She finished off her potatoes and smiled up at the awaiting Kicho. "He praised me for a job well done. And to ask a mister Mode to take care of me."

"I promise I will."

"Oh, your Mode?"

"Yeah, Major Kicho Mode at your service. And I will take care of you." He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Of course, that is if I get that coffee that I was promised."

"I don't see a problem with that, tomorrow."

"Not this again. come on." He reached over the table and held her hands, making her blush. "I am sure you could have a coffee with me tonight?"

"I really need my rest, before I got off coffee." She smirked and he just laughed.

"You're a tough one to beat you know that. Yet I am still fascinated with you."

"Why thank you. I will go to my room now please."

"Very well." They left their trays and Pan followed him out the hall. The ship luckily docked just as they left the room, so Kicho led her off the ship and into the complex. The walls were a plain steel silver and in large square sheets. it looked like a nuclear testing complex or a Sci-Fi scene from a horror film. After an elevator ride, a flight of stairs and many, many corridors, they came to a large room. It was empty but had large tables and a few posters on the walls.

"This is the social room. Were we 'relax'. It isn't much, but it is better than nothing. Right here we are." Kicho pointed to a set of large doors and turned to face her. "Through those doors are the dorm rooms. If there is a vacant sign on it, its yours. Just take the sign down after you take it or the maids won't clean it for you. Have a nice rest miss."

"That's Lieutenant Son to you, Major Mode."

"Very well. Good night."

"Good night." She strode towards the doors, swaying her hips and making Kicho bit his fist to stop himself from growling.

She pushed the doors open and saw more doors on each side of the corridor. They were far apart and suggested rooms to her. She walked down the corridor and couldn't see any vacant signs. She finally saw one and pushed the door open. She scratched the vacant sign off the door and memorised the door number. She smiled as she saw her bag was waiting for her next to the bed. The room was very dull, plain white walls, cold grey floor and a white ceiling. The bed was a single with a single white pillow and a red bed cover. There was a tall but slim wardrobe and had draws under two large doors. She proceeded to unpack her things and saw the wardrobe was already filled with black army suits and clothes for her. Even boots were provided for her. Thank Kami she had her own underwear. She found a bible in the top draw of the draws and pulled it out. She laid back on the bed and opened it. She relaxed and read at least the first main section to it before she closed her eyes, slipping into the darkness of slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The next day, an alarm clock went off loudly at 6am. She groaned and fought the urge to smack the damn thing! Pan showered, brushed her teeth, washed her face and came to getting dressed. She put army combat trousers on, belted it to her as it was way, way too big. Then she put her bra on and looked over the tops. They were all long sleeved T shirts, black and thin. She slipped one over her head and saw that this was also not made for a female. It was tight around her chest and her breasts raised the top up, showing her mid section off and she scowled. In a bad mood from her attire, she locked the room and stormed towards the mess hall or canteen. She couldn't remember what it was called.

She had her arms folded and seethed as the hall was filled with army guys, who looked her over and greeted her with loud wolf whistles. She punched one in the face when he slapped her bum. Al she did was walk past him and he touched her ass! She could just let him get away with that! His mates sniggered as he whined over his now bleeding nose and she got a tray full of Breakfast. Pan smiled as Kicho was sat waiting for her and was the only one in the hall _not _looking at her bulging breasts.

"Morning Son. or can I call you Pan today?"

"Whatever." She dropped her tray and picked at her fresh fruit.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as happy as I last saw you."

"Guys are asses. No offence."

"Non taken. Can I safely assume that your, well, womanly features are getting you unwanted attention from the other members of the Hurricane Squadron?"

"Kami yes. What is with guys and the need to stare at a girls boobs?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"Not if you want to live long enough to tell me what I am supposed to do now."

"Well, if that is what you want to know, you are going to train with the guys in the coliseum."

"Coliseum?"

"Don't panic." Pan had almost spat her melon out when he said coliseum. "We have called it that because the rest of the unit watches like the crowd used to, the generals are like the lions and you have to compete to survive."

"Survive what?"

"You'll see. Eat up, you haven't got long." She followed her orders and finished. "Follow me and I will fill you in." they got up and Pan followed Kicho out of the hall. But not before kicking another guy in the balls for asking her to take her shirt off and let him...well, I think you get the idea.

They came to a large gym like hall and Pan walked ahead. There were stand seats and box viewing rooms over looking the room. their were two doors at either side and a group of people in the middle of a large blue rectangle. She walked up to it and then realised that Kicho wasn't wit her. she span round and only saw him again when he was seated, in the stands.

"Hey little girl. Are you lost?" Pan turned around slowly and came face to chest with a tall, butch man in his mid 30's.

"No I am mean to be here."

"Are you sure? You don't look like a solider. At least not like one of us."

"And who exactly are us?"

"We are the hard asses." She looked round and saw that all the other people in the centre of the room were all like this guy. Tall, pumped with muscles, hairy and looked like they had been beaten around a lot of times, especially from all the scars on their bodies. "Welcome to the coliseum. What's you name?"

"Lieutenant Pan Son of the Hurricane Squadron."

"Well, I don't know how a fresh one like you got that rank, but you will lose it here. That, and a lot of your blood."

"I would like to see what you mean by that." Pan smirked. She handled people like this guy very well. All he wanted to do was intimidate her and it wasn't working. An alarm went off and everyone ran to the wall. Everyone, other than Pan. She was left in the ring with the same guy that asked her if she was lost and he looked very happy about something.

"Well, it seems that I get to show you after all." He roared and charged forwards. everything was in slow motion for Pan and she simply sidestepped him, sending him to the ground with a thud. He got up, furious as HFIL and charge her from behind. He brought his fist forward to strike her head, but she want there. "Where the HFIL are you?"

"Vegeta? What did you stop for?" Vegeta was stood in the middle of the GR, Trunks bleeding from his father's onslaught or 'training' as he liked to put it.

"Pan!" Vegeta went SS4 and hurtled forwards, following the Ki signature with all his might.

Pan appeared behind him and everyone was speechless, she was flying. She lifted one finger up and a small blue ball grew from the very tip, aimed towards the head of her opponent.

"You lose." She shot it and it imploded on his back, sending him recoiling to the ground. He twisted in an awkward position and sobbed in pain. Another came at her and she shot him too. It went on like this until all of them were littered on the floor. Pan floated to the ground and blew her finger nails in a victorious fashion. Smiling she looked up at the gob smacked generals. "Is that a good enough show for you?"

"Excellent work Son."

"Sir I hate to interrupt but sensors are picking up an object coming towards the base."

"Missile?"

"No sir."

"Rocket?"

"No sir, from our satellites, it's a man, with black hair that seems to defy gravity."

"VEGETA!" Pan had heard them and cursed herself. She hadn't hidden her energy signature when she raised her Ki. Damn. "Sir! I cant stop him form coming in this direction but, I can go to him and make sure he doesn't know where base is. So he cant drag me away at leisure."

"Then go and hurry. Trough the roof!" Pan nodded and shot upwards. She smashed through the roof and hurtled away from the base. In the opposite direction from Vegeta, or what she sensed to be Vegeta. She didn't get very far as she wasn't even in SS and he was in SS4. she looked over her shoulder and saw him gaining on her. he looked furious, which made her worry. She powered up to SS and burst forwards. He bolted forwards and took her ankle. She went SS4 with a quick burst of raw power and kicked him off. But they were on par now and she couldn't get rid of him after he had come side to side to her.

"PAN STOP NOW!"

"NO WAY!" Pan did a nose dive into a wood and Vegeta followed. She hid her Ki and landed in a tree. Vegeta landed on the forest floor and scanned the area. After losing her Ki signature he knew she had to be hiding.

"PAN COME OUT!" He screamed to ensure that she heard him. She simply watched from the tree behind him, looking down. "Pan please. I only wish to talk. I promise." She hung her legs over the side of the branch she sat on and relaxed.

"Then talk. I'm listening."

"Pan!" Vegeta ran to her and lifted up to see her. His scowl melted into a teary smile and he hugged her fiercely. "I thought you had run away. Your mother came to get you yesterday morning and your bed was empty. Some of your clothes were missing and your bag was gone. Your parents have been searching for you ever since. I thought I would never see you again." he squeezed her tightly and pulled her out of the tree. "But now I can take you home and keep you safe."

"I'm not going home."

"What?" he pulled back but didn't loosen his grip on her.

"I didn't run away, I went to get a job and make something of myself. I can't do that at home Vegeta. But I can out here."

"And where is that?"

"I...can't say."

"Why not? What could you be doing that meant you couldn't tell me where you worked? And how are you living? Where are you living?"

"I have my own provided room and am fed and looked after. I live at work."

"What do you do?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?" _Because I work for the very army that took CC from your wife._

"Because I can't." she pulled away and levitated down to the ground, holding herself.

"Pan, you're coming home." Vegeta stated rather than asked and took her wrist.

"No Vegeta, I'm not."

"I need you to come home Pan. Everyone does."

"I am nobody at home, I mean something here."

"Where is here? This wood? The next town? The one after that? Where are you Pan? Why do you seem determined to leave your life and family and never look back?"

"I will come back someday. Just not today." She pulled her hand back and started to walk away from him.

"Pan...PAN!" she started to cry and run away. She had powered down but Vegeta was still in SS4 and easily caught up with her. "Pan please. I don't say this often enough. But I love you Pan. Like my own daughter. Come home Pan. I don't want to have to only see you if you rise your Ki and come running."

"Tough. I need to do this and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Pan...I love you." But Pan didn't hear that. Her head hung forward and her thoughts had gone blank. Through out the last few minuets, rage and a burning fire had started to ebb away at her mind, taking control. Her own rage was starting to dictate her need to be stronger, to get away, to escape from Vegeta. Her vision went black, then became better than normal. Her sight increased to be, perfect. "Pan..." her head shot back up and her SS4 energy appeared around her. "Oh shit..." she screamed and her eyes blurred to a full black. Her hair twisted with its own intention and sickening revelation as her fangs grew. Her aura flared and licked at her body, sending Vegeta into the next tree. He stood up shakily and saw Pan. She was stood tall, black eyes, black furred and with a long black tail protruding from her back. "Pan?..." she stared emotionless fear into his eyes and advanced towards him. "...Pan?"

"Pan isn't home." Vegeta shuddered at the voice that escaped Pan's lips. It was soft and beautiful to his ears, but yet, showed no care towards him like Pan's voice usually did. It was like this was not Pan stood before him, but a stranger.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" she knelt before his cowering form and her lips for the first time, curled into a devastatingly evil smirk. "Who am _I_?" her eyes gleamed with an all too familiar blood lust that Vegeta had hoped to never see again. "I am." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled sweetly, only to smirked maliciously again and life him roughly in the air. "I am, Perfection." She threw him into the air and flicked her hand dismissively at him, sending some of her aura towards him and sending him hurtling in the opposite direction. "I am perfect."

"So you are my dear." Pan slowly turned and saw a tall man. He had grey hair but looked in his mid to late 40's. He wore a long white lab coat and a black shirt under that, with a red ribbon on his chest. It had RRA in it and immediately assumed him to be part of the RRA like her. "You are just what I am trying to achieve." Her clothes were torn and tattered, odd shards waving in the blowing wind. She made her way towards him casually, without a worry to whom this stranger was. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the High General and Dr Gero. My father founded this organisation, back when it had another name. But that doesn't matter now. We are trying to do what my father couldn't. To protect the planet with the perfect living weapon. And I believe that you could help us in our cause greatly young one." Pan knelt on the floor and picked a flower, not seeming to be paying this Gero person much attention, but she was. she started to smell the large blue tulip when Dr Gero sat next to her. "I would very much like to give you a new purpose. I did have plans for you, but they just changed, for the better."

"Who am I?"

"Major Pan Son from hence forth."

"Major...I am Major."

"You are...don't you remember who you are?" she turned her head towards him and her empty eyes told him everything. "You are not Pan Son, are you?"

"I am Major. I am perfect."

"May I ask, at what? Perfect to do what?"

"To..." she smiled down at the delicatr flower. She stroked its petals and took a deep smell. Her thumb pressed the bottom of the flower head and she looked to Gero. "To kill everything." Hr thumb shot the head off into the distance and she dropped the stalk to the ground. Her face returned to a blank nothing and her lips were in a straight line. (Like )

her large eyes even made the scientist shudder. The coldness from her eyes scared him, while exciting him all at the same time. This could be just what he needs.

"Come with me. I can help you kill."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I do." Pan slowly got to her feet and followed the good Dr to a waiting plane. "Come, it is safe." He coaxed her onboard, only for her to be ambushed by the entire Hurricane unit. 13 elephant tranquilisers pierced her skin and she swayed into unwilling unconsciousness.

"Sir? She hasn't powered down."

"I don't want her to. There is something in her mind that has manifested into another being, the same being that will become our perfect weapon."

"But Pan?"

"Kicho!" Kicho shuddered and held tightly to Pan's limp arm. Dr Gero the second, stared murder at the young major. "I don't know whether you intended on screwing the grandchild of two son of a bitches, but she will be separated from the perfect being that has manifested in her. She will be unharmed, but monitored. Now strap her to the damn table. I have a special Anti-Saiyan drug for her. it will keep her sedated for now." Kicho painfully dragged Pan's sleeping body flat onto a metal operating table. Gero injected a metallic blue liquid into her arm and she winced in her sleep. "Now, let us begin the procedure."

She started to thrash around, like she was having a nightmare...

_**The nightmare **_

Pan shivered, it was so cold in this dark, dank place. It was a place but she didn't know where. There was no light so for all she knew, it could have been a room, a hall or even somewhere outside in the middle of no where.

"_Pan? Where are you?"_

"_Who? Where are you?" _Pan sobbed and looked franticly in every direction her aching neck would turn. The voice was strange. It didn't seem to have any accent, tone or gender. It could be male, female or robotic. Yet is seemed to command obedience and sounded to have dark intentions. But she was frightened and didn't want to be alone, so she answered it.

"_I am here. Stand and you will see me." _Pan got to her feet shakily and looked around, the cold still forcing her arms to clasp to her sides.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I am here, in front of you." _Pan jumped as a large mirror erupted from the black ground. Its frame was golden and twisted into menacing spikes in every direction. She shuddered towards it. There was still no light but the mirror seemed to emit light from it, making it visible. As she drew closer, her own image appeared in it. Her reflection showed her to be dressed in what looked to be a large wedding gown. It was beautiful with lace everywhere, a veil covering her face and back, traipsing behind her and a tiara holding it to her head. Her arms were bare and her cleavage was shown off, but the rest of the dress looked very traditional. Other than everything, from the veil to the stones in the golden tiara, was dark, chaos, back. Only the veil wasn't purely black. It was transparent and made of a mesh material.

"_I don't understand. Where are you?"_

"_Look closer."_ Pan edged towards it, her heart beat pounding in her chest, so it felt like it would explode at any moment. Her face was not touching it, but she was close enough for her breath to form a foggy mist on the glass. She was about to saw 'I still can't see you' when something appeared in the mirror. She felt nothing, but the mirror showed that a black mist was creeping up behind her. She yelped as a cold sensation touched her shoulder, exactly where the mist touched her reflection.

"_Do not move. You will be safe."_

"_W, Who are you?" _Pan whimpered and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the fog anymore. The mirror had last shown her the black mist starting to consume her and he didn't need to see it do that anymore. She could feel it do that as coldness surrounded and engulfed her body. She opened her eyes and she cold no longer see. It was everywhere. She tried to reach out for the mirror but something touched her back, stopping her dead. It was a gentle touch. It felt like a large hand was placed gently on her back. Between her shoulder blades.

"_I see you." _

"_I don't s see you." _

"_You don't need to. All that matters is that I see you." _The hand slipped down her back and she realised that the voice had changed. It was slightly croaky and husky. Deep like a large man and just as intimidating as one. The hand was large too so she decided that 'it' was a 'he'. Pan gasped as the hand slipped down the curve of her ships and round her front.

"_Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?_ _Why am I dressed like this?"_

"_So many questions. So little time." _Another hand rested on her shoulder and with a jerk, spun her round to face him. Only to see nothing. She felt his body against hers, but couldn't see anything or anyone. That frightened her the most. _"I will try to answer your questions in the time I have left in your mind. I am perfection, this is your mind and you are here because I will for you to be here. I have dominance over you and have been growing, in the back of your mind since the moment you were born. I am perfection, and will have my own body soon."_

"_Ok, that doesn't explain why I am dressed like a bride."_

"_You are a bride, my bride. As I vow myself to you, as you do me. no words are needed, we are together."_

"_Erm... (Whatever...)What do you mean you have been growing in my mind?"_

"_I am perfect and perfection takes time. So I have only surfaced now, now that I am ready and perfect."_

"_Perfect to do what?"_

"_To." _She felt the veil being lifted from her face and flipped behind her. A cold breath beat down on her lips letting her know just where his mouth was. _"To kill everything." _Pan gasped again and tried to pull away, but he had snaked his hands around her and held her tightly to him. _"Oh do not worry. I am not about to kill the one that made me what I am."_

"_I didn't do anything?" _she panicked and her voice gave this over to him 'perfectly'.

"_You didn't have to. You are perfect in your own way. And from that grew me, perfection. And because of that." _A hard mouth pressed against her lips and she felt a huge tongue roam freely in her mouth. She knew she should pull away, but it just felt so right. She moaned and reached forwards. Her hands met with a strong chest. Her hands traced every muscle of his pecks and round the back of his neck. She pulled on him, pulling him deeper into her mouth. Pan didn't know who this person was, but she didn't care. Something about the way he held her made all her worries vanish into the black shroud that now surrounded her. Not that she had noticed it. He ran his hands up the front of the dress and cupped her breasts. Pan pulled back and gasped with ecstasy. _"And because of that I will never harm you. I love you and came from your inner soul and very being. I am perfect to kill, but I am also perfect...for you. I have the lust to kill. And the lust...for you. I will have these desires for as long as I exist. And will be yours for that long, and longer. But remember, it goes both ways. I may be yours, but." _Her jerked the front of her dress, forcing her into another heated kiss and nipped her lip, making her pull back with a yelp. She brought her hands back and traced her lip. Her fingers felt a liquid seep from a cut on her lip and she licked it, tasting blood. _"But you are mine too. I am yours, but you are MINE!"_ Pan felt sharp fangs tare at her neck as he bit her. She tried to push away from him, but while ever his teeth were in her neck, it hurt to move. He finally pulled back and Pan felt like she was going to faint. He must have drank her blood too as she felt increasingly dizzy. And nauseous. _"You are mine. And when the time comes...I will claim you."_

"_Why...?" _

"_Because I came from you, I am part of you as you are part of me. We belong together; it is our DESTANY to be together. Together..." _Pan felt him lapping her neck lovingly with his tongue, groaning as her blood met with his taste buds. _"We are Perfection." _

Pan finally fainted in his arms, but felt like she was laid on her back. She twitched her arms and legs. They responded to her order and was grateful that she was once again in control of her own body. All she could remember was Vegeta telling her that he needed her to come home mentioning something about love. But she couldn't remember anything after that. It was all a blur before that and blank after.

"Major Pan Son? can you hear me?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FOOL! Pan can you hear me? It's me, Kicho."

"K Kicho?"

"I am right here Pan. Can you move?" Pan tried to open her eyes but her lids wouldn't obey. But she managed to sit up somehow. "Pan? Can you open your eyes?" Pan felt nauseous and had a huge headache. But other than that, she was fine. Then a cold sensation came to her attention on her head. She gasped and tried to get it off, but Kicho pulled her hands down and tried to calm her. "Pan relax. Don't take that off yet. It is monitoring your vitals. It can't hurt you Pan...can you open your eyes yet?" she shuddered and her eyes slowly seeped open. They snapped shut once sunlight burned on them. She tried again and succeeded. Everything was a bright blur but she could see. Kicho was sat on the side of the bed and a doctor with a long lab coat was stood against the wall. Another doctor looked peeved and had long brown hair, but was a man. The doctor on the wall began towards her and sat opposite Kicho.

"You can leave now Kicho."

"But."

"LEAVE!"

"YES SIR!" Pan watched as Kicho ran in fear for his life.

"...coward..."

"Indeed he is. Just how I like my men, afraid of me and blindly loyal. You however, are not one of my men."

"Huh? Aaaa!"

"What is wrong?" Pan rubbed her neck. It had started to sting and reminded her of her dream, well, nightmare.

"Just a bad reminder of a dream I had while I was out. What happened to me? All I remember is arguing with Vegeta and...waking up here. Between that is a blank."

"Well, Vegeta beat you up and left you in a rage when you said you wouldn't go back with him. we rescued you just in time, without him knowing that you work with us or who we are."

"Now you can tell me what I couldn't tell Vegeta. Who are _we_ exactly? What do _we_ actually _do_?"

"We aim for perfection and protect the planet if and when it becomes under threat. We are the worlds secret service. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap. And, who are you exactly?"

"You don't remember? (_Good_) I am High General and Dr Gero. Do you feel any injuries? Like a headache?"

"yes actually I do. How did you."

"We had to operate after Vegeta attacked you. I did the operation myself."  
"I am honoured sir, High General, Dr Gero, erm...what should I call you?"

"Call me Doc. I will give you that privilege. I like you miss Son. I have made you a Major and am very impressed with the abilities you have shown in the short time you have been here. But I must tell you that for a few weeks you will not be training with anyone. Not even cadets or you team. You are in the recovery stages and."

"But Doc, I feel great!" Pan jumped out of bed and didn't care that she was in a white nighty. She danced around the room, feeling very alive. Gero chuckled at her, but worried when she stopped dead. "Vegeta beat me up?"

"He tried to kill you child." Gero was lying through his teeth, but was damn good at it.

"He...tried to...kill me?"

"Yes I am afraid to say so. It seems he lost his temper and that is why you blacked out. He sucker punched you in the head with a tremendous force. So tremendous that we had to operate to heal you."

"He tried to kill me." Pan had heard what Gero had said. But she was far to upset that Vegeta had tried to harm her, seriously harm her. she felt so betrayed.

"But you don't need him. we are your family now. Was he close to you?"

"he was like a father to me..."

"Well, I will replace him as best I can. I will care for you like my own child." _you are my new project after all. And I owe you so much for giving me the one thing I needed to finish my father's work._

"Oh...you really don't need to."

"I insist, come. I will take you to your quarters. You must stay there until I tell you you are well enough to venture out from there ok?"

"Okay. I still say I feel great, a little hurt, but great."

"Your vitals say different. You need rest."

"But."

"No buts. Come now young one. To your new room."

"New room?"

"Yes." He put his hand on her shoulder and ushered her out of the room. she was glad as she never wanted to see that hospital bed again for as long as she lived. "I took the liberty to move your room closer to the labs, to observe your condition. You did take quite a beating."

"Yeah...I know..." Pan was silent all the way to the lifts. They stepped inside and she felt like it was at least 20 minuets before the elevator finished descending. "How far down are we?"

"It doesn't matter. Come, this way." Pan held herself tightly as they past steel walls and open lab doors. In one she saw a robotic arm blast a piece of thick metal into dust, another water that dissolved like acid, but didn't harm skin when a man put his hand in it. in another she saw a huge green tank but Gero slammed the door shut. He pressed the intercom and scolded the scientist inside, threatening them with being fired and worse if they left that door open again. Curiosity made Pan want to ask what was behind that door, but before she could ask, Gero pulled her into a room. It was a long way down the hall from the mystery room and was plain. But the bed in it was huge! She practically and almost literally ran to the bed, jumped on it and laughed like a little girl. She blushed when she saw that Gero was chuckling at her and she stopped, looking at her knees.

"Erm. Sorry."

"It matters not. Enjoy your new room."

"Why am I so close to the labs?"

"So that we can monitor your progress...in healing."

"But."

"Farewell Pan." And just like that, Gero was gone.

"Damn..."

Pan laid back into the bed and sighed deeply. It was like the bed was begging her to fall to sleep, and she gladly gave into it.

In the mystery lab

"Dr Gero Sir! We apologise about leaving the door."

"Shut up fool. Tell me more about...our perfect weapon." He smirked into the green tank that was as big as a huge swimming pool. Big enough for a at least one whale. Possibly more.

"Well, Project Perfection has taken very well. We have gathered all the cells used in the first model and added more. We have; Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Hercule, the older model and we have even added another alien cell. Your father sent word when HFIL opened up last time about his being and said he was an excellent being to include. Some called...Juu? Moo? Coo?"

"Buu. He said he was called Buu."

"Yes sir. We have included his cells too. And then the cell lay dormant and wouldn't multiply. You were right about that Pan girl. The being you extracted form her, seeped into the cell and it began to multiply and divide."

"After removing it, I found it wasn't a being. It was a hormone, an instinct if you will. The deadly, pure, _perfect_ instinct to kill."

"Well whatever it was, it caused the cell to activate and divide into a foetus. It is at a foetal stage now and thanks to your improvements, will emerge as an adult in no time sir. It is such a releaf that he wont take 20 or so years to emerge and another 4 years to mature. The last one did. This one will."

"Emerge an adult in a few weeks. Yes I know you stupid fool. I did program it after all."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Leave me."

"Yes sir." The lab worker left and Gero stared at the little reptilian foetus.

"You will be perfect. And to think, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for little miss Pan. To think that Goku tried to prevent the rise of the Red Ribbon Army all his life, and now, his own granddaughter had joined us and given the only thing we needed to create you. You should be grateful to that girl. Somehow, she had the perfect hunter's instincts that you lacked. And now you have them. I hope you remember her. In a way, I really do. She helped us get here and I will keep her around until you are gloriously mature. Then I will kill her to make sure she doesn't interfere." Gero stopped as the foetus seemed to jerk when he said he planned to kill her. He smiled madly. "You can understand me, cant you? Even now you can understand me. This is amazing!" Gero ran to the computer and recorded his new discovery. "Oh father, _finally_ I will finish your project. I will complete your dream or creating the world's first biological android and the perfect weapon. That last one wasn't perfect as it was defeated. But this one has something that the other one _didn't_. This one has natural instincts of a _hunter_, of a Saiyan _warrior_ and _beast_. This one will be a _true_ killer." Gero typed away for a while and left to his room.

_I sense you pan. I can feel you moving in your sleep. Soon, soon I will know what is is truly like to ouch your skin, to feel your perfect eyes upon me, to give you the world on a silver platter and destroy it if you so wish. I will give you anything once I am mature and I will be mature sooner than anyone thinks. Give me time pan, give me time and I will kill everyone in this base. Everyone, until you and I are the only ones left. Then, I will keep my promise to you. I will claim you...I will claim you, as mine..._

_I see you..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Urrr. Darn boredom. What is a girl to do around here other than sit around on a huge bed? after sleeping for two days straight!...man I need something to eat. And drink. And DO!" Pan jumped off the bed, dressing into black combats, boots, her black tank top that she thought would rip from her bust at any moments and bra underneath it. She then stormed out of the room, fully intent on going to the mess hall/canteen. She intended on finding out what it was called too. But when she get outside, there were two soldiers on guard. One she knew and scowled on a war path towards him.

"Kicho! Why the HFIL are you two guarding my door?"

"We have our orders Pan. You are not to leave your room. so I am afraid that I have to ask you to go back insi."

"Let me tell you something Mister Kicho Mode. We are both Major's here and I am not a person to be bossed or ordered around by my peers and equals. Or sometimes my betters but I am working on that one. Anyway, I need to eat, I need to drink. Or I will fade away and I am cranky as it is. So get out of my way before I move you out of my way!" She shoved him to one side but he side stepped her (_impressive_) and caught her wrists, pinning them behind her back (_not so impressive! Grr!_).

"Sorry Pan but I have my orders. Sorry…" he threw her back in her room and she heard the door lock.

"Darn it all!"

"Don't worry Pan. I sent my associate to get you something to eat and drink ok?"

"Could you ask him to get me a bowl of freedom by any chance?"

"Sorry Pan. Fresh out of freedom."

"Shoot." She huffed at the door and slummed on the bed. "Now what?" she closed her eyes in thought, but opened them as the door opened. Kicho walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Hay. How you feeling?"

"Like a caged animal. You?"

"Like a lousy friend."

"Good. That saves me having to tell you how much of a lousy friend you are." She humpfed and pouted on the bed with her eyes shut and wearing her famous scowl.

"Thanks." He sat next to her and put her gun down at the other side of him. "Hay." He nudged her side, but she turned her back to him. "Don't be like that Pan. I'm only following orders. I should be the one upset."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I have to keep you here against my will and miss out on that coffee for a whole week. Possibly longer from the sounds of things."

"Kicho? Where you there when I was rescued from Vegeta?" Kicho's face fell and decided he didn't really like this sudden change of subject. Pan turned and looked deep into his eyes, not needing to voice her need for the answer.

"Yeah…I was there."

"How did I look?"

"Messed up. Out like a light. I had to put you on the operating table myself." _Well, I didn't lie to you Pan. But I didn't tell you the whole truth either…damn I hate having to keep everything I know from you. But orders are orders I guess._

"Man…that bad huh? Oh Vegeta. He couldn't have. I refuse to believe it. He would never hurt me never!" Pan blurted out into tears and Kicho pulled her into a hug, patting her back to comfort her. "I know Vegeta; he is like a father to me. He even tried to be my father sometimes. I sometimes with he was my father. But, but, he would never, I know he, he wouldn't he."

"Shhh calm down Pan. You are talking nonsense." He rocked her in his arms until she calmed down. Tears still stained her red eyes and puffy cheeks. But she wasn't crying anymore.

"I have to see him."

"What? No way!"

"I have to Kicho. He is like my father. I know he wouldn't have hurt me unless I made him somehow. You weren't there before he attacked me. Maybe I hit him first. Maybe it was my fault. I can't remember, that means anything could have happened."

"I wont let you leave Pan. I can't."

"You don't have a choice Kicho. You have seen only a small fraction of what I am capable off. You know you can't stop me."

"But Pan…if you go you might not be able to come back." Pan became still and closed her eyes. Tears seeping through her closed lids.

"r, really?"

"Yes Pan. You will be branded a deserter and well, you can never come back if you leave."

"I don't want to be a deserter. I don't…"

"You are tired. Get some sleep. you look a wreak."

"Thanks. You look like crap your self."

"That's my Pan. Biting back as usual. Get your mind clear and I will come back with your food. My friend will probably be waiting for me to come out. I will be back with your food and water. Ok?"

"ok." Kicho smiled and got up. He headed towards the door with his gun, slowly and watching her, just encase. Pan lost herself in her thoughts as he backed away and left the room.

_If I leave, I cant come back. If I leave, I will find out why PV tried to hurt me. If I stay, I will be held here and treated like some piece of meat by the soldiers. If I stay, I will never know why PV tried to hurt me. Oh Momma. Papa. I never even thought of you did I? I didn't even think about what my running away would be putting you through. And Bulma, how could I just join up to the very army that has taken away your pride and joy? Am I really that selfish that I never thought of you or my parents? Or PV. All you wanted to do was train with me. That's all. And I run away. I, I, I can't stay here. I have to go home. Home. That sounds so distant and far away. I have only been here for maybe a week. And home sounds so warm and sweet. I can see it now, Momma and Papa with open arms, teary faces and welcoming smiles. PV in the GR like usual. I'm coming Home Momma, Papa and PV. Home, here I come! _

Kicho was just about to enter the room with a full tray of food and bottle of water, when a loud explosion knocked him back against the wall. He dropped the tray and ran into the room. The ceiling between Pan and the sky was now just a cloud of dust and Pan was already a dot in the sky, getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"Damn!" He pressed his com badge and patched straight through to Dr Gero. "Sir, we have a slight Problem with Pan."

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

"She isn't in the building."

"Well then why the HFIL are you talking to me and why aren't you running after her!"

"Because I cant fly sir."

"I will send the air base orders to collect her. darn I hoped she would stay of her own free will. She seemed to like it here."

"Well, she didn't quite believe our cover story of Vegeta kicking the snot out of her and went o him. And I don't think she intends on coming back Sir."

"Darn, I can't send anyone after her is she is going to them. Then they will catch on that we think she is valuable and start to wonder why. It is too risky. We will have to let her go for now. She doesn't know what we did to her or how she helped our cause."

"Very well Sir."

"To your post Major."

"Yes sir. Signing off." Kicho stepped over the rubble and back to his partner. He just hoped that Pan didn't get into any trouble out there. And a certain 'project perfection' started to feel empty, like something was missing…

_Pan where are you?...I can't see you…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"PAPA!" covered in dust and tears, Pan caught her father off guard and dog piled him in the street. He had been passing out flyers of his missing daughter when Pan had jumped on him and pushed him to the ground.

"Pan? PAN!" the fully grown man was not afraid to cry from the joy of hiving his daughter back in his arms. Pan and her father simply cried together and didn't care that people were staring. They were in the middle of the street after all. "Pan I missed you so much. Your mother and I have been looking for you none stop. Even Vegeta helped. You know, he has been flying all around the planet for you? Your mother. Oh your mother will be just as happy as me when she finds out that you are safe."

"Papa. I am so sorry."

"Say no more about it. I and your mother decided that when we found you, we wouldn't ask where you went or why. We would just be happy to have you back. Oh Pan my daughter. I promise I will not be at work as much, I will spend more time with you."

"That's ok papa, you don't have to. I'm fine really. I just really want to go home."

"Then let's go home, together." Gohan pulled them both off the ground and held her hand tightly. He didn't take his eyes off her all the way home. They walked, still tearing slightly but smiling all the way. He had her back and that was all that mattered.

When they finally got home, Bulma, Trunks, Chi Chi, Goten, Bulla and Vegeta were sat or stood in the lounge. "Guess who jumped me in the street on my rounds?" everyone was shocked beyond belief. Even Trunks, who knew about what had happened between Vegeta and Pan the last time they met.

"PAN MY BABY!" Videl launched at her and almost crushed her with the biggest hug the human woman could muster.

"I'm home mama. I'm home and I am never leaving again."

"I missed you so much…" Gohan joined in to make it a family hug, then Chi Chi and Goten joined in, then Bulma, Bulla and Trunks added to make it a large group hug. Pan never knew she would have been missed this much. Vegeta simply stood against the wall. This was not what he was expecting. Sure, he knew somehow she would return, but after the way she had beaten him, thrown him aside and vanished before he returned, he didn't think she would come back this soon. But he was glad all the same.

"Pan. I am glad that you had the sense to return."

"VEGETA! Back off now!" Pan pulled free from the restricting hug and dropped into a fighting stance. "Don't you come anywhere near me you understand!"

"What? What are you talking about? Why are you acting this way?" Vegeta took a step towards her and Pan jolted up the stairs.

"PAPA, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband quizzically. Everyone looked to him for an explanation but couldn't get one. Because he didn't have one to give.

"I don't know. She has never acted towards me like this before…"

"Well, I think in the state she is in, that maybe you should leave for a while. You can come back Vegeta, but not yet. Maybe she just isn't up to facing all of us yet."

"But!"

"No buts Vegeta, we are going home. The poor girl looked exhausted. She needs some rest." Bulma pulled on his arm until the entire briefs family was out the house. She ushered her children to take a head start and held Vegeta back. "I know you love her like a daughter. I know you wish we could adopt her, I know that. But you are not her father and her mother and true father are the ones she needs right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't leave the house for a few months. So don't go round there to ask to train ok?"

"I will do what ever I see fit! I am the Saiyan Prince. I do not do as others tell me if I see it fit to do otherwise. If I wish to see Pan, I will see Pan!" Bulma raised an eyebrow and Vegeta humpfed away from her. "But I do not wish to see her for the next week or so…so she can rest…to train."

"That's my Vegeta. Come on honey, let's go home." He lifted her off the ground and soon caught up with his two children. "Soon honey. Soon."

"She looked…afraid of me. what did I do?..."

"Honey, Pan hasn't left her room in days. I'm starting to worry…"

"We have her back now. That's all that matters." Gohan had taken time off work for a week. And for the last three days, since Pan came back, she hadn't left her room. She just cried all the time. Her sobs could be heard through the door at night and drove her parents to despair.

"But I don't want her to be upset anymore."

"I'm not upset." Pan walked down the stairs in a pair of pink tracksuit trousers and a white tank top.

"Pan." Gohan smiled and put his paper down. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure. I could go for some food right now."

"I will be right back with a whole plate of pancakes. And ice cream, do you want some ice cream honey?"

"Erm, sure."

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"I don't mind Momma." Pan sat next to her father. Her eyes were heavy and bags were present on her tears stained face.

"Both it is." Videl rooted around the cupboard and prepared the best breakfast in the world. Even Goku would come running, and Vegeta would pass up training for Videl's Pancakes and Ice cream dishes.

"So hun, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Pan got up and poured herself a cool glass of fresh orange juice. She took a sip and returned to her seat. "I really don't know…"

"Your father isn't going to work. You could go to the park with him, like you used to." Videl chirped and whisked the batter with one hand, and broke the seal off the Ice cream box with the other.

"Sure, we could do that." Pan sipped her juice and looked to her father. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure. I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that to make me happy?" Gohan frowned and looked to the side. "Thought so. Listen Momma thanks for the breakfast, but I will eat it upstairs. If you don't mind. And I think I will give the park a miss…"

"Don't you even think about it."

"Trunks!" Trunks leaned against the open door frame and looked into the quaint kitchen scene.

"The one and only. Besides, I really wanted to beat you at Frisbee again."

"You never win. You just like to think you do. Ass." She chuckled and forgot that she wasn't in the army anymore. "Oh sorry."

"No problem. Go on, have fun."

"After she has her breakfast." Videl insisted and placed the jumbo sized bowl before Pan.

1

2

3

And it was all gone.

"Bye Momma, Papa." Pan kissed them both on the cheek and loved that the sparkle in their eyes had returned. She hated that she was the reason they had faded, from worry. But she was back now and that was all that mattered. "Be back soon."

"I will make sure of it." Trunks hooked arms with her and led her out the house. They smiled and chuckled all the way…until they were in his car. He clamped the locks and put up an Anti Ki field around it. "Now you can spill it. and I mean all of it. 1, where the fuck were you all this time."

"Trunks."

"2, why the hell did you leave.

"Oh Trunks just."

"3, why the HFIL didn't you come talk to me about it. we are supposed to be tight."

"But."

"And 4, why did you act like my Dad was gonna kill you when you first saw him? He looked for you more than we did. Simply because he refused to sleep or even eat. he took a bag of golden peaches that fill you for 6 months and a bag of senzu beans. Because he thought you might be hurt."

"Alright you! Just you listen!" Pan clenched her fists and banged one on the side. "1, I went somewhere I wish I never went in the first place and came home of my own accord. So I wanted to come home! 2, I left because I thought it would be an adventure, something to do with my life, something that would make me accomplish something for once in my life, off my own steam. I wanted to go out and see the world, and live it." She kneeled up on the seat and was livid! "3, I didn't come to talk to you about it because I wanted to do something for myself. You would have stopped me going and at the time, that wasn't what I wanted. I should have talked to you, but I didn't. because I would have just gotten this!" she pointed to the ground making a stand. "And 4, how could I not be just a little bit afraid of someone who tried to KILL ME?"

"Kill you? Dad didn't try to kill you. He tried to make you come home."

"Then he sucker punched me and knocked me out. He then kicked the stuffing out of me and only Doc and his men saved me from dying! I could have died!"

"Bullshit!" Trunks bore his teeth and roared. "Dad wouldn't try to kill anyone!"

"He's done it before."

"…he isn't like that anymore. And you should know that more than anyone Pan. He is like a father to you! More than he is to even me or Bulla."

"Well you can have him. I just hope he doesn't try to kill you two." Pan huffed in her seat and looked out the window.

"Look, I don't know where you got that bullcrap from, but after you wouldn't come home, you powered up to full strength and threw Vegeta to the other side of the world. By the time he got back to you, you weren't there."

"Lies. I bet he told you that. They are all lies. Doc said."

"Who is Doc? Who is this Doc you keep going on about?"

"…I can't say." Pan turned her back to him and dug her nails into the window. Her fury was building and she wanted to cry, again.

_what is that? is it pain? My mate is in pain! _

"Dr Gero, Project Perfection is acting rather strangely. The creature started to have a fit three days ago and now it is getting worse…we may lose it."

"We will not lose it you fool. He is just having an adverse reaction to…wait. Three days ago? This all started three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Three days?"

"Yes."

"Drat!" Dr Gero stormed around the lab once, and then looked to the laky. "Leave! Now!"

"Yes sire!" once he was alone he marched up to the tank and stared into it. He was faced with a tall creature with long limbs, clawed fingers, closed eyes and a motionless body. Yes, Project Perfection had evolved in three days into Stage 2, Imperfect Cell. He was ready and waiting to wake up. But they sedated him until they were ready to wake him. They needed to program him with orders first. Or he would just do as he pleased, and they couldn't have that. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I am your creator and you will do as I say. I made you from your very atoms, your cells! I am your master and you will not ruin my plans to perfect my father's work! Not over that floozy!" Project Perfection jerked instantly and his hands twitched. "Yes I know you can hear me. I know you feel attached to the slut too!" He jerked again and a frown creased over his face. "Yes, you can bare your teeth all you want. Because when I find that little turn coat, that little yellow bellied bitch, I am going to take grate pleasure in sending her up against my firing squad and shout with pride…fire?" Gero stared into large, yellow eyes with demonic black slits in them. Cracks appeared in the glass and coloured stated started to seep from the container's wounds. Gero had purposely riled him up to get him to react, and put him in his place. But he couldn't have predicted this! "No…No!" Gero turned to run, but fell to the floor after a splintering, shockingly loud echo of glass shards hitting the floor, sent him to join them. The creature's tail had shot out from the tank and impaled him in the back. Slowly, Gero felt his insides being sucked out from the inside, absorbed through the singer of the tail and fuelling his own creation. "…Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He withered away into nothing, leaving only clothes in his place. "I am perfection. Major…I…am Major."

The newly self Christened creation of evil, blasted the complex into a thousand pieces and vanished into the woods. First he would make a pit stop on the nearest town, absorb the people for an energy boost, and run to the one who needed him. Needed him to be near her and hold her. The one who cried out for him with her soul and needed him to complete her, to make her whole. "To make her perfect. I am coming Pan" he closed his eyes as he became one with the forest foliage. His wicked lips curled into an evil smirk. He could sense her. "Pan…I can see you…."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

The only way she got out the car, was to give Trunks two straight hours of the silent treatment. He said to her 'fine, you want to keep it to yourself, be that way. I just wanted to talk and help you. But if you can't even talk to me about it, then who do you have Pan? Who else do you have?'. But she didn't answer him until he opened the doors and lowered the Ki field.

"I don't need anyone Trunks. And I sure as HFIL don't need you." She ran back inside and saw the worried looks on her parents' faces as they saw her tears. She ran up the stairs and locked her door. Pan curled up on her bed and held her knees to her chest. "I did it again." _I disappointed everyone and my parents. How could I tell Trunks that I signed up to the army that took CC from his family? How could I let my parents see me cry again…_ she sobbed into her pillow, desperately wanting to be held.

Desperately.

Major felt a familiar tug on his mind and he looked south. He was in Nikki town (ironic) and had cleared half the city. The last of a 30 year old man withered away on the point of his tail as he frowned. He could feel her crying. She was distressed. He was going to absorb more of the city, but how could he ignore the woes of his mate?

The answer was he could not and he turned to leave when.

"Cell? How the HFIL did you, but how did you!" Krillin couldn't even finish as he dropped his bags and turned to his wife. "GO AND GET MARRON OUT OF HERE!"

"But."

"GO!" 18# grabbed her daughter's hand and began to run, all out towards the other side of the city. Krillin telepathically called out to anyone he could find, and was glad when Vegeta answered.

_Krillin? What do you want?_

_Cell is back! Get down here, to Nikki town. I am raising my Ki for you. Don't argue, I'll distract him._

Major didn't have time for this. He flicked the pink shirt off his tail and felt a hard tug on his heart. For his heart to feel it, she must be distressed. What happened to her? What is happening to her? He had to get to her; she was breaking from the inside out. He began to run towards her, when Krillin jumped in front of him. It just so happened that 18 had run in the same direction as Major needed to be. So you can imagine what Krillin thought.

"Stay back!"

"I need to get to her." He said, very focused and jumped over him, but Krillin shot a large Ki ball at his front and sent him rocketing into a building. Major growled as his mate became even more distressed. Who ever was hurting her would pay with his life!

"You will stay away from her!" Major span round. _How did the mortal know whom I referring to? Does he know Pan?_

"Human, do you know her?" he pointed towards where she was, and Krillin nodded.

"Yes I do and I will not let you take her again!" Major snarled, outraged at the nerve of this human. Did he truly believed that he could prevent him from attending to his mates call? Then he would die!

"Foolish human! You can not stop me from doing anything." Major chuckled and lifted a finger. "Krillin, human, grew up in a monastery in the first years of his life, studied under Master Roshi for many years, has competed in the World Martial Arts tournament on numerous occasions, has a wife, one child…weakling." He cackled and sped towards him. But a taller figure landed between them and caught his eye. _Is that …Vegeta? He will be more difficult that the human. _Major looked around for an escape route while Vegeta talked to Krillin, but didn't take his eyes off 'Cell'.

"Krillin, how did _he_ get here?"

"Don't know and don't care. He is after my wife again and."

"And this isn't Cell."

"What?"

"His Ki is different. This is another one."

"It is still after my wife. Kill it!"

"I will…in due time." Vegeta cautiously advanced upon the Cell look-alike. "What do you want? Who are you here for?" Major didn't answer and saw a wall he could run behind, and follow out off the city. "And who are you?" Vegeta walked closer, and didn't expect him to bolt away from him. Major ran as fast as he could, but Vegeta punched him in the back and sent him flying. He landed into the base of another building, and growled loudly. He wasn't strong enough to face Vegeta, not yet. He needed to be near his mate.

Vegeta grabbed his tail and flung him in the air. He landed in the road, a green bloody mess with purple blood trickling from his mouth. "I will ask again. who are you?"

"Who am I?" Major chuckled and couched up more blood. "Who am _I_?" Vegeta almost forgot to breath as the sense of dayshavoo hit him coldly. The same evil glint appeared in the blooding creature's eyes as he saw in Pan's. "I am perfection." Major closed his eyes and his body when limp. Unconscious.

"…No…how…" Vegeta stuttered as he staggered back. Could this creature have something to do with how Pan reacted to him, and tried to kill him? It would explain her odd behaviour and why she couldn't remember what actually happened. He looked over the prone creature again. There were so many questions he needed answered. And so many answers laid within the very mind of this creature. Vegeta picked it up by its bloody tail and swung him over one shoulder. "Krillin. I am taking it to Bulma. She will know more about where this thing came from and who it is…amongst other things…"

"What! But it is trying to absorb 18#! You cant just."

"Krillin! Goku left with that damn Dragon, yes?"

"Well…yeah…"

"And he left me the responsibility of making the shots and protecting the planet, yes?"

"Yes." Krillin huffed; he knew where this was going.

"So shut the fuck up and do as you are told before I break your shinny little head in two!" Krillin scowled, but stayed quite. "Good, now fly ahead of me and tell Bulma she will need to prepare a cell for this thing and lots and lots of sedatives."

"But."

"Krillin!" he roared and Krillin blasted off to the new Briefs home faster than he had ever flown before. With Goku he had a say, with Vegeta, he had no chance.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at it. It looked just like the first Cell in its imperfect form. But they destroyed the lab, and the secret lab too. So where did it come from? Was there another lab? Or perhaps there was another scientist…that would make more sense. But one thing he remembered from the last Cell, he was programmed with ultimate knowledge and a big mouth. Just to show off he will tell them everything. All they need to do is push the right buttons.

Vegeta set off towards home, after double-checking that it was still unconscious.

But he wasn't. Major pretended to be knocked out, because he started to sense that Vegeta was taking him just where he needed to be, closer to his mate…

"Vegeta! Don't you even think about bringing that thing in here!"

"Move aside woman." Vegeta pushed past her and moved towards the basement. After all those years of running CC, inventing and being a super genius, there was no way she was going to live anywhere without a lab. So under ground was the biggest lab that you could ever imagine.

"Vegeta I can't believe you just thought I would drop everything to get a room for you to put your new punching bag in! Cell dangerous and."

"And this isn't Cell."

"What?…"

"This isn't Cell. Someone else is making more of these things and we are going to find out who. So if you don't mind, get me a damn cell ready with a table to strap this thing to, shackles and chains, and hurry up about it!" Bulma lead him underground to the very bottom level and into a large white room. There was a large wall at the back with chains and a trolley near the door with lots of syringes.

"I got it all ready for you like you said. Even though I am not happy about having him here Vegeta." Bulma sulked and watched as Vegeta carried the creature to the wall. But Major suddenly came back to life and swung his tail round at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta let go of him and rolled on the floor, closer to the door and a quivering Bulma.

"You are outmatched and you will not escape."

"I must leave! She needs me!" he roared, running at Vegeta. Vegeta remembered how weak he was before, and prepared to just batter him off. So he crouched down and crossed his arms over his chest. Major fazed out and reappeared behind him.

"Vegeta look out!" Bulma yelped and Vegeta turned round, to meet a powerful fist in his face. Vegeta went hurtling backwards with a bloody nose.

"How?" he panted. "How did you become so powerful so quickly?" Vegeta jumped back to his feet and ran after the escaping creature.

He could feel her sorrow, she was close. She needed him, yearned for him. He almost made it to the door, when something sharp hit him in the back. He roared and turned to see Vegeta, smirking with one hand on a syringe…that was in his back. Major felt his legs go weak and his vision blurred. _No, I have to get…free…so close to her…I…can't…see…you…_ Vegeta panted and smirked to himself as the mighty creature swayed and fell to the floor.

"Serves you right, bloody monster." He panted and grabbed his tail again. Bulma sighed in relief as she saw her husband dragging the Cell look alike behind him and restrain him in chains. "I want to know everything that happens in this room woman. Have you got surveillance in here?"

"Yes. I can bring the monitor screen up to our room if you like."

"Good." He looked at the perfect weapon and rubbed his still bleeding nose. When it _didn't_ want to fight him Vegeta got a bloody nose. The strength he sensed that brief moment was incredible. _He wasn't that strong before. Something happened to make him stronger. But what about here, makes him stronger then in Nikki town? Tomorrow, the questioning will begin._ "Woman, tell everyone that our home is off limits now. Especially the android and her brat."

"Ok Vegeta. I erm…got a call from Videl today."

"You did? How's Pan? Is she alright? Does she want to talk? Does she want to see me?"

"Calm down dear. I don't know the answer to those questions. But I did invite the Son family over for dinner tomorrow. Is that ok?" _they wont be safe if they come…but I really want to see how Pan is…_ "Pan will be coming."

"Yes. They can come." Was his immediate answer and he ushered Bulma out. "Woman, you are not allowed in here."

"Why would I want to."

"Have a chance to examine the only living creature with the perfect genetic structure and regenerative capabilities? The greatest scientific breakthrough? I wonder why." He rolled his eyes and locked the door shut. "No one is allowed in here, no one. Not even me if I can help it." He said pinching his nose to stop the blood flow.

Vegeta sat on the bed while Bulma went to a late night movie with Trunks and Bulla. He looked at a portable screen, the same size as a small laptop with touch screen controls. He zoomed in on the creature. It had its eyes closed and it seemed to be motionless. Only its tail flickered every now and then. _What are you? Who made you? Where did you come from? The past? The future? Or did you come from this time line like I thought, another creation different from Cell. For you are nothing like Cell. He grew in strength by absorbing humans and then the androids. You haven't absorbed nearly enough humans to be at the strength you were when you broke my nose. Took a sensu bean to fix it…_he traced the bone of his nose, freshly realigned. _How did you get so powerful? And why are you after 18#? Is that how you will evolve? But 17 is gone, how will it become perfect without them both. Unless…it doesn't need them both. Or even if the android's brat would work just the same. _ Vegeta rested his chin on his fist, in deep thought. _But he didn't say he wanted to go after two women, he said 'she needs me'. Who is she? One female who 'needs' him…could that be 18? Then he only needs 18. I will have to tell that overprotective monk to keep her away from here for now. And the brat too, just encase…_

But something else bothered him. It couldn't have been a coincidence that everything the creature said, was identical to what Pan said to him when she had run away. Maybe…Pan's disappearance and where she went were somehow connected to the arrival of this creature. What if the creature took over Pan, making her power up and fight him. Then, she wouldn't remember and any story the creature fed her, she would believe. _That had to be it._ A new hope flickered within his chest. Maybe if Pan was to learn of this, she would believe him and train with him again. After all, he had grown a soft spot for her over the years and loved her like she was his own child. And maybe tomorrow, she may return. And not just to his teachings and home, but to his open arms and friendship. Their father daughter relationship. Yes, it would be nice to have her similar attitude problem and egotistical outlook on things, with her cocky, carefree ambiance close to him again.

As Vegeta looked back to the picture, he almost screamed. Somehow, this thing had gotten out its chains and was stood in the centre of the room, arms crossed and head hung forward slightly. _What is it doing?_

"I hate this." Pan whimpered and hugged her pillow tighter. She hadn't left her room all day and had no intention to. Not even when her mother almost begged her to come down for something to eat. All Pan could say was don't worry, I just need some time alone. This isn't your fault, and muffled her sobs into the confides of her pillow. _To think, I used to think I was alone. I wasn't alone back then, not like I am now…_ all her life Pan had thought she didn't fit in, she didn't do anything with her life, that she was a minority and still alone within even that. the feeling a loneliness increased once her grandfather left with the mighty Dragon Shenron. He used to at least come round and train with her, take her around the world and make her laugh at his immaturity, and yet wise mentality. After he left, she thought Trunks would be some sort of anchor for her. But no, he grew apart from her. he was far older than her after all and the age gap just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Until eventually, he stopped making that leap to her. That was when she turned to Vegeta. Yes, he was even older than Trunks, but they were so much alike and he had so much time and patience for her, she thought she had found her reincarnated grandfather in his oldest and greatest adversary. _Until he tried to kill me…_ what did she do? What did she do to make him want to kill her? _ I know he tried to kill me…right? I mean, even after when Trunks said, he still did try to kill me. I remember…well I don't remember. I don't remember anything. I have only what Doc Gero said to me. And he wouldn't lie to me…would he? oh no, I haven't been blind have I?_ She sat up and thumped her pillow. _ I have! I have been stupid! Again! Of course Gero would say that. He wont want someone as strong as Vegeta, my PV, interfering with his precious Royal Reunited Army or his best soldier. I can't believe I was so quick to believe him! over Trunks and Vegeta! Oh I did it again…_ she threw her head back and let furious tears stream from her tightly shut eyes and down her cheeks, between her ears and jaw and down her neck. _ Why do I constantly hurt everyone lately? I make my parents worry sick about me, worry and fear the worst, join the very army that took my old best friend's life and joy CC away and accuse PV of…oh no!_ Pan remembered back to her argument with Trunks.

"_Bullshit!" Trunks bore his teeth and roared. "Dad wouldn't try to kill anyone!"_

"_He's done it before."_

"…_he isn't like that anymore. And you should know that more than anyone Pan. He is like a father to you! More than he is to even me or Bulla."_

"_Well you can have him. I just hope he doesn't try to kill you two."_

"_He's done it before."_

"_Well you can have him. I just hope he doesn't try to kill you two."_

"How could I!" She whimpered to herself and hugged her knees to her chest. Pan had only managed to change into her baggy orange shirt she wore for bed with a large black bat on it. She also wore her matching orange three quarter Pj bottoms. They were all cotton and breathed for her as her body wracked with sorrows. "And what if Trunks told Vegeta…oh I must have broken his heart…" she held her face and bore her teeth. "What am I? some sort of monster?"

"_No my dear. That is me."_ Pan yelped and jumped up to her feet on the bed. She clenched her fists and looked around. That voice, she knew that voice. It was clearly spoken, but slightly croaky. Where had she heard that voice before…?

"Who's there where are you?" she looked around and still couldn't see anyone.

"_I am here, in front of you." _Then she had a strange sense of dayshavoo. _It couldn't be…could it? One way to make sure. _

"I don't understand, where are you?" the sheer fact she could remember what she said in her dream was a miracle in itself. As her eyes looked to her mirror, she gasped and her hands clasped around her mouth. Behind her, the wall was growing darker. Like the lights on the wall were slowly being blotted out with ink, twisting and flowing darkness, growing like a rapid bloom.

"_Look closer."_ She stepped off the bed and still had her hands over her mouth. As she drew closer, the shroud seemed to seep from the wall and thicken on the bed and floor at her feet in the mirror reflection. She didn't dare look behind her. If she did, she feared she might not ever move again. That was how terrified she truly was. But as a familiar cold, shilling sensation licked at her feet as they were engulfed by the swirling chaos of black mist, she yelped and looked to the door. She had to get out, run, call for help. _"Do not move. You will be safe." _This was more than dayshavoo. It was happening all over again, but in real life. Then she remembered something very important as a sharp stinging sensation exploded from the skin of her neck. One hand went to clasp it…but was too slow. Someone _else's_ hand covered it first and she felt a hard, muscular body press into her now quivering back.

"Wh Wh Wh." she couldn't stop stuttering. "Wh Who are you?" she whimpered as a hot, wet tongue licked at the other side of her neck, dragging around to the back and curved round her shoulder. It was like who ever it was, was tasting her skin. And from the deep groan, they liked her taste.

"_I see you."_ She screamed as loud and as piercing as she could. Her eyes clasped shut and a quick sound of running feet came outside her door. The door banged, locked. _ I didn't lock the door… "No, I did my sweet. And yes, I can hear your every thought. Your every wish and desire are mine also. I heard your call and I came, running."_

"I wo would have r remembered calling Frankenstein monsters for h heir th thank you v very much." The door banged and she yelped as a set of teeth traced over the stinging flesh of her neck.

"_Such defiant and confident fire in the mists of danger. You have always been the brave one. I admire that about you." _He purred and placed his other hand on her shoulder. _"I have missed you so very, very badly."_

"This is our first meeting."

"_Is that what you think?"_ he chuckled and licked her earlobe. _"I remember meeting you like this, once before. And I have been with you prior to that, all of your life. So I know you very well. And so have missed you dearly."_ He purred in her ear and nuzzled her stinging neck. She whimpered and flinched. _"What is wrong? Are you in pain?"_

"You didn't do something to my neck did you?" she looked back to the door as it banged. Obviously her dad must be trying to break it down.

"_Only mentally my love. I have yet to physically seal our destiny."_

"Our what!"

"_Why, our destiny. We are perfection, you and I."_

"I think I remember that part."

"_Do you remember the part, when I said that when the time was right, I would claim you?"_

"Erm…if I say no, would you believe me?"

"_No. as I said before, I came from you very soul. Your soul is mine and my soul is yours. So I know how you feel and think. and so I know that you remember every, single, detail of our last meeting."_ He purred again and cupped her braless breasts. When she gasped, he chuckled. _"I have waited too long to show you my love for you."_

"But I haven't even seen your face…" she then pursed her lips shut and closed her eyes. How could she have said that? After all the horror movies she'd seen, didn't she remember the part before the girl was killed was looking upon the face of the killer?

"_And you will, soon. As for now, I hate to, but I must leave you. After one last thing."_ His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. _Is he…hugging me?_ something about the embrace, was comforting. It was perfectly innocent, he wasn't trying to grope her or nuzzle her. He simply held her and that made her smile, even if it was only for a moment. _"I believe, you have needed that all day…"_ the door banged even more. _Goten must be helping._ _"Indeed he is my love."_

"Why do you keep calling me your love?"

"_Because you are my love, my mate."_

"You may not know this, but I am not your mate unless we actually do the mating ritual. And I know full well I haven't done that so you must be confusing me with someone else."

"_You are my mate, but you are right. I have yet to claim you."_ His voice turned from comforting, to sensually sinister. _"But that will come soon enough, my sweet, sweet angel. For upon our next meeting…"_ he roughly pulled her round and she, just like before, could see only darkness. He held her arms and lifted her off her feet, making her panic slightly. _"Not Vegeta, Goku or all the Grand Kai's of every galaxy could prevent me from taking you as my own. It is our destiny to be together, perfect. And you deserve this, to be part of something so much better, like you have always wanted. And I know just what you want in a mate. Strong, proud, worthy, a skilled fighter, gentle and loving. I am everything you ever wanted in a mate because I came from you, your wants, desires, instincts telling you to hunt, to kill, to fight…and to mate. Yes, I was born from you dormant Saiyan mentality and instincts. Your inner beast has been tamed for far too long. Until…I came out. And I have come for you. Nothing will keep you from me. no matter where you go, no matter what you do." _He lowered her to her feet. _"I will ALWAYS find you…and can see you everywhere now. I don't even need to be near you to know what your thinking, what you feel, what you are doing. I can see you Pan. I CAN SEE YOU!" _he roared and threw her onto the bed.

"AAAAAAAA!" Pan screamed and raised her head bolt upright, saturated in sweat and tears. She was in her room, it was still night and she was still sat in the same position as she was before the dream. "No, it wasn't a dream. He is out there…and he knows me. He came from me. I created him…what have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13.**_

Pan sat at the kitchen table. She had to smile from the bright faces she saw and the welcoming arms from her family. After she screamed, her father had run straight into her room and cradled her as she wept. Pan couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. First it was her father, then her mother, grams and even Goten came inside and hugged her. She was still crying when she came downstairs. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was. And the throbbing pain in her neck, wasn't helping. Pan looked up as her mother placed a full tray of chocolate muffins in front of her and a large jug of orange juice.

"Here you go honey." Videl rubbed her back and sat next to her. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Much better…thanks mom." A large smile grew on her face for the first time in days.

"Oh honey." Videl teared and just hugged her again. "It is so nice to see you smiling again. it really is."

"I love you Momma." Pan sniffed, and Videl hugged her even tighter.

"I love you too Pan. My darling daughter. I am proud of you."

"How? How can you be proud of _me?_" Pan turned away and Videl cupped her face, turning her face gently to face her. Pan saw her mother's eyes were as she knew they were. Warm, loving, forgiving and always understanding.

"Because you are strong enough to realise what you did wrong. Because I love you, because you are a kind, loving, good, pure person."

"But I went away."

"But you came back." Pan slowly closed her mouth as her mother smiled. "There are so many people, children like you, who ran away for less and worse reasons than you did. And I am not going to ask why you left. That isn't important." She pulled Pan into her arms and stroked her hair. "The point is, you were strong, as always. And because you are strong, you came home. You weren't afraid to come home, you weren't blind to your family, you know we would take you back willingly, no questions asked. We love you Pan, you father, uncle, grandmother and I. and that will never change. I dare say even Vegeta loves you in his own little way."

"Vegeta…" she sniffed and rubbed her eyes, cuddling up into her mothers embrace like she was 4 years old again.

"Speaking of Vegeta, Bulma has invited us to come to dinner today. Well, not just for dinner. We will be leaving in an hour or so." Pan looked up suddenly. "Now don't worry, I told Bulma not to expect you. I understand that you don't want to go and no one expects you to do anything you don't want to. so if you want to stay here, you can. I will even stay with you if you want."

"No."

"No? no you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No…I want to go…" _I have to make things right._

"Oh honey!" she hugged her tightly again and kissed her head. "The Briefs will be so happy to see you. I am proud you. You have always been the brave one." Pan froze, a reminder of her not so dream like dream. "Honey? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Momma. You didn't do anything wrong. You never did." Pan finally loped her arms around her mother's neck and held her back. A tear slid down Videl's cheek and she kissed Pan's head again.

"Now eat your muffins while they are still warm and your juice still cool. Then get a shower and we will leave when you are ready."

"Thank you." Videl kissed her cheek and left her to find Gohan. He was going to do a summersault when he found out Pan was going to come outside of her room, and the house.

Pan ate her muffins and drank her juice, ran up the stairs and washed her hair. She then rummaged around her wardrobe, pulled out a pair of scissors, a sowing kit and threw a red t shirt on some dungarees. "Goten!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" Pan scuttled into the hall way.

"Goten, do you have some way of helping me with a very childish, very outrageously characteristically made by me plan to be…me."

"Oh yes!" Goten ran into her room as they began to formulate.

"I need you to…"

_At CC._

"Videl! So glad you could come." Bulma skipped out in her famous red knee height dress, and hugged Videl, who was in her usual denim jeans and jacket.

"Glad to be here."

"And you came to Gohan." Bulma kissed him on the cheek French style and smirked at a cowering Goten. "Oh yes Goten, you get one too young man."

"AA!" Goten tried o run for it, but Gohan grabbed his collar and pulled him back. He then leaned closer to his younger brother and whispered into his ear.

"If I have to go through it, you do to."

"AH man." He groaned as Bulma purposely left a big red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"And where is…oh." Pan was no where in sight. "Never mind." Bulma chirped. But she frowned on the inside. _Vegeta will be so heart broken…_ Videl and Gohan were also in on the act, but they didn't quite know what exactly Pan was up to. "Well, come in, come in." Bulma ushered them inside to the living room (or mansion sized lounge ha!). "Take a seat and make yourself at home. I will just see how Trunks and Bulla are doing. They are cooking today." Gohan and Goten sighed with relief. "And what was that in aid of? Is there something I don't know about here? Do you not like when I cook?"

"Oh, we love when you Cook Bulma!" Goten sweat dropped and pleaded.

"Gee Bulma, I like it." Gohan pulled at his collar, Bulma didn't look convinced.

"I need to go and check on them." Bulma pouted and left. Both Son men relaxed.

"Vegeta?" Bulma saw Vegeta with his eyes closed, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, as usual. He was leaning against the kitchen side and not moving, making both his children have to dodge around him as they cooked. This, in between having a flour fight, verbal sparing matches and trying not to piss off the Prince of all Saiyans in the process. "Vegeta…" but Bulma could tell the difference between a proud, usual scowl, and a worried and disappointed one. "You couldn't expect her to."

"Hay, how's the food coming along?" Goten intervened. He had a job to do after all. Bulma forced a smile. She didn't want to worry Goten or let them know how disappointed they were that Pan couldn't come. It was obviously breaking Vegeta's heart.

"Cool." Trunks chirped as he threw some sort of dough into the cooker. "I think."

"I tell you one thing right now Boy, it will not be cool if you have inherited the woman's cooking skills." Vegeta spat and looked out the window. That was a pretty weak insult from Vegeta. He must really be upset. "I think I will go upstairs."

"NO!" Goten raised his hands and stood in the door way.

"What?" Vegeta raised a suspicious brow.

"Oh, what? Erm, well." Goten scratched behind his ear. "I just…_(I cant believe I have to do this. Pan will pay for this.)_…I just wondered if you wanted to…to…" _damn her!_ "To spar with me?" Vegeta seemed to be considering it, but.

"No." Vegeta didn't even explain himself and tried to walk past him.

"Wait! I, I don't like you." Goten panicked. What had he just said?

"You don't _like_ me?" Vegeta crossed his arms and wondered why Goten had either 1, grown some balls, or 2, he was up to something. Most likely the latter.

"I don't like you. You have an attitude problem and I think that it is about enough. I want you to s step outside w with me Vegeta. Please." Goten tried his hardest to scowl, but it looked like he was terrified, so it didn't quite work.

"Do you want a beating brat?"

"Erm, yes?" _she better step in before he gets chance to._

"Then walk." Goten squinted his eyes, unsure. But he made his way to the door and sighed when Vegeta followed him. Trunks and Bulma were still gob smacked. Did he really just challenge Vegeta? Was he insane? Trunks ran into the living room and screamed at Gohan, telling him how he was about to lose a brother. They all ran to the door way and watched as Goten took his time warming up.

"And a couple more of these." He twisted his hips and looked frantically around. _Where is she? Doesn't she know I am about to become so flattened, that even Babidi will be able to use me as an arm rest?_

"Are you ready boy? Or are you going to stall a little longer."

"Erm er, I erm."

"Get your guard up boy!" Vegeta clenched his fists and prepared to power up. But something made everyone but Videl and Bulma bolt round and look up at the ridiculously high roof. "…Oh my Kami…" Vegeta couldn't keep his mouth shut. Pan was stood on the roof, wearing a female spandex blue body suit, with his white gloves and boots, scouter and armour. He didn't even think he had that armour anymore. She had her long ebony hair flowing behind her free, and an arrogant, pleasantly familiar smug grin on her face.

"How about a _real_ challenge PV? Or do you like beating up little boys?"

"I would prefer an _actual_ spar, with you." Vegeta smirked. She was back!

"Then get your guard up, boy!" She levitated down to the floor and struck a Saiyan Man pose. "Because this isn't going to be pretty, Princy boy."

"I hope not. I don't _do_ pretty." Vegeta roared and shot up at the sky. Pan grinned, winked to her parents and flew up after him. the grin on Vegeta's face was the largest it had ever been. But when he turned around, she was gone. "Pan?"

"Peek a boo!" a fist punched him in the gut and sent him backwards. But he quickly sprang after her and booted her in the back. She went hurtling to the ground and made a huge crater. Trunks was the first there and ran into the very bottom of it.

"Pan!" he started to dig around for her…and found a dirty glove. "PAN!"

"Oh quite your whining." He span round to see Pan, smirking and hair a mess. "All it did was ruffle my hair a little. Now if I can have that glove back, I can get back to having a little fun." Trunks smiled and threw the glove towards Vegeta. Pan flew after it and her fist soon slipped into the glove, and continued to power its momentum, until the now covered fist made a move for Vegeta's back. But he swerved and grabbed her foot. He span her around and smiled from the cheers and 'faster faster!' Pan screamed through her giggles and smiles. Everyone on the ground cheered and smiled. This must have been the only time, when Vegeta had been caught just playing. Because this wasn't fighting like they knew it. Soon though, Vegeta released her foot and smirked as she struggled to stay straight. "Just…give me a minute…" she smacked her head, and then looked to Vegeta. "Now was that really necessary? I came here for a fight, not a game of thumb war. I could always find someone else…"

"Not if you want to live." He chuckled and flew at her. "You want a fight?" he powered up to SS. "You got one!" Pan grinned madly and clenched her fists. Vegeta hovered next to her, making ti a fair fight by letting her power up.

"AAAAA!" she started to scream…and Vegeta frowned. _What is she doing? that isn't how you become Super Saiyan. She isn't pushing her Ki outwards…but backwards. No, she is sending it out in a channel…why is she doing that? something isn't right here._

"Pan, stop! What are you doing!" Vegeta grabbed her arms and she exploded in a…blue aura? SS gave off a yellow glow, why was hers blue? "Pan, you are powering up wrong. Stop before you hurt yourself."

"IIIICCCCAAAAANNNNTTTTT SSSTTTOOOPPPP!" Pan cried and her body went into spasm, twitching and glowing. But her hair didn't change to a golden colour or stand up to the heavens. Her eyes didn't turn turquoise, but a blank white.

"PAN! Snap out of it!" Vegeta tried to shake her out of it, and even the people on the ground sensed the tension and foreboding feeling in the atmosphere. The eerie feeling had completely replaced the fun loving one from only moments before. Gohan held Videl…as the earth began to tremble. From what Vegeta could sense, her gathered Ki had surpassed that of a SS, and beyond even a SS2. but her hair was still her natural ebony and her canines had yet to grow. Not to mention her facial bones had not protruded like they should have. _What she is doing…it isn't natural…that's it. this has to stop._ "PAN!" he shuck her again, and her face snapped to him.

"Do not touch my Mate, mortal!" her voice was not her own, deeper and filled with poison as her aura seemed to repel Vegeta into the very crater he had made before, making it deeper. As he got to his feet, he looked to Pan and tried to concentrate on where her Ki was going. Because it wasn't building up within Pan like it should…it was almost as if…it was being sent elsewhere…

Then everyone turned to the house as a blood curdling yowl and an energy signal of pure power erupted from the very lower levels…where…

"SHIT!" Vegeta powered up as fast as he could, preparing for the worst. "How does he keep getting so powerful!" Pan was the only one with her back to the house now, fully 'absorbed' in gathering power. Her body and mind had gone into autopilot. She had blanked out again.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan all stood in a line, Pan momentarily forgotten, facing the up coming threat.

"Who is that Vegeta?"

"It looks like Cell, but it isn't. I will Explain later Gohan."

"You had another version of Cell, in our house, and didn't think about telling me?" Trunks screamed and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Boy, Later. Now, we need to."

"But what about my daughter?" Gohan followed suit and powered up to SS2. Goten and Trunks soon powered up together stood back to back, as they were training partners.

"Bulla! Get her out of here and take Gohan's mate and your mother with you!" Vegeta yelled and Bulla didn't answer. "Bulla!" but a high pitched scream echoed from the house…and Vegeta's blood ran cold…_Fuck! She is still in the house!_ He powered up to SS3 and every inch of his body pulsed with fury. "IF YOU HAVE TOUCHED MY CHILD I WILL…" he didn't continue as the heart wrenching scene played before him.

KT-CHT

KT-CHT

KT-CHT

KT-CHT

The unmistakable foot steps echoed throughout the mansion and Pan had stopped her screaming, making every Son and Briefs family member, quiver in dread. Very soon, a tall shadow overcast the open door…and there he stood. The Imperfect Cell stage look-alike in all his powerful glory. His brilliant eyes glowing blood red, like blood was evaporating from his very tear ducts and raising like smoke. Then it turned to a pure chaos black and he stepped from the door way. What he was holding, made everyone gasp and Vegeta roar.

In his arms, was an unconscious, heavily bleeding Bulla…with Cell's tail penetrating the skin of her neck like a syringe.

"My baby!" Bulma tried to run to her, but Vegeta span round and stared at her. It froze her in place and allowed for Videl and grab her arm, and pull her back.

"Woman, get out of here before…" he didn't even need to finish the statement for them to know they had to leave. Then, a slow, soft chuckle emitted from the stoic creature, and his mouth had curled into a sickening smirk. One that was far more blood thirsty than even Vegeta had ever seen. And he had been a mass killer himself, and had to work for Frieza for many years. So this was very, very merciless. "Let her go." Vegeta ordered, and powered up straight to SS4. "Now android." The smirk grew wider, and more sinister as his tail seeped deeper into Bulla's exposed neck. The blood didn't come from her neck however. Not, it came from thick, inch deep cuts in her arms, face, body and legs. He had spared no part of her from attack. Her clothes had large chunks missing from his claws, almost like a wild animal had mauled her. in a way, one had. Because there was a very primal, animalistic ambiance surrounding the creature's entire being. It even reached out to the Z fighters, and chilled their blood. "I said, let her go." When he sank his tail further into her neck, he panicked. "What do you want!" when the creature looked away from him, and up to Pan as she hovered in he air, as if on strings, Vegeta grit his teeth. Great, he had to exchange one daughter, to save another.

"I wish to trade." Was all he said, though he already knew it from the hungry way his eyes roamed over Pan. "Or I kill the mortal."

"How do I know you will not just kill her anyway? And then kill Pan."

"I would never hurt her…" he then looked to Vegeta, with the same evil snicker on his face. "But it doesn't matter. You don't have a choice, mortal. Give me Pan and this female will live. Don't, and she will die and I will take Pan anyway. And you better decide soon. This one will not last for much longer."

"Damn you!" Vegeta growled and then flinched, his eyes wide like he had been hit in the head. "Of course! Pan!" Vegeta then sped off towards Pan, and grabbed her. But as soon as he brought his fist back, Major dropped Bulla and sped off towards them.

"NOOO!" but it was too late. Vegeta had stuck her out cold and hung her over his shoulder. Major fumed, lived as hell. "How **dare** you touch me mate! Filthy mortal!"

Major swung his tail forward, but Vegeta caught it and punched him in the face, his Ki diminished back to a pathetic level. Vegeta then kicked him in the back and followed him as he crashed to the floor, bleeding from his mouth, but no where near as much as Bulla was.

"First thing first, how dare _you_ touch _my_ daughter!" Vegeta cradled Pan in his arms and kicked Major in the ribs, hard. "Second, Baka, how dare you try and make me decide between one child, and another." Another kick to his ribs sent him crashing into the front of the house, but not through it. "And third, how **dare** you lay claim to Pan as your mate!" Vegeta kicked him in the head, and he went unconscious…for the mean time…

ooOoo

Bulma was crying on Trunk's shoulder in the med wing. Pan was laid asleep in one bed, Bulla in the other. While Pan seemed to refuse to become conscious, no matter what medicine or smelling salts were administered, Bulla was far worse. She had lost a lot of fluids through Major's tail and blood from his attack. She was on a life support machine and at least two different drips. One for plasma, the other for special Saiyan blood, courtesy of her father and brother.

"Oh my baby…" Bulma whimpered and Videl was just the same on Gohan's shoulder.

"Oh Gohan, our baby. That monster wanted her."

"But why? That is what I want to know." Vegeta was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and deep in thought. "Why would he want her?"

"I still want to know why you knocked her out cold Vegeta? She can't wake up since you did that…"

"Look, I did the right thing. Remember when she was powering up, didn't you feel it?" Vegeta opened his eyes, scanning Pan for any sign of awareness.

He found none. "She tried to power up and at first, she was succeeding. Then…it all changed. Her Ki was building up and growing exponentially. Until it went elsewhere. Then, it just evaporated from her body, lost. But it wasn't. her power keeps on increasing, as if it was gathering."

"But it wasn't."

"Ah, but it was." Vegeta pulled away from the wall and walked between everyone and stared down at Pan. "It was indeed. Just not in Pan's body." He then looked to the door, and then to Bulla. "It gathered in the body of that creature. It was pathetically weak when I first came across it. then, when I brought it here, it seemed to grow a lot more powerful. And today, when Pan was here, when she tried to go SS, her body went into a chain reaction and she lost all control."

"But she yelled at you, I heard her."

"Did you hear what she said boy?" when he received silence as the only answer, he sighed. "She said 'Do not touch my Mate, mortal'. And the voice you heard, was not her own. In fact…it reminded me of the creature."

"What could _it_ have to do with my baby Vegeta?" Videl sniffled and Bulma pulled away from Trunks.

"And why did it hurt our baby?"

"Well, I don't know the original reasons for them, but I have a pretty good idea. When I first met him, he acted very oddly, trying to follow 18, I think he may wish to absorb her. but he was…well not like Cell. And I don't mean his Ki signature or that he is not the same being. He acted, well, almost…love stricken. Desperate. But that could have been an act. Then of course, he started to do something odd. He recited the very same lines that I heard Pan say when I found her, back when she had run away."

"You don't think that creature has something to do with where Pan went, do you Vegeta?" Gohan held Videl close, the idea not too appealing to him.

"Yes. I truly do. That is why I brought it back here, to study and question. But then of course, the damn thing became stronger, so I retrained it. then Pan came and it increased its strength ten fold, more than I."

"Right after Pan started to power up!" Trunks went wide eyes, coming to the same conclusion as his father. "They are connected!"

"And did you see the possessive way it looked at Pan? And how he referred to her as his 'mate'? I think, something darker, more sinister happened while Pan was in only Kami knows where. Something so evil, that pan doesn't want to talk about it. Now we all decided not to pressure her to talk about it, but now I feel that the time has come to get answers from her. We need to know everything, and I mean everything. Where did she go? Who was there? What where they doing? Why where they doing it and why did she go? We need to know now. They are connected, in a way. I think the creature let me bring it here, because it would bring him closer to Pan."

"Then we need to get her out of here."

"No, that would be unwise Gohan. If we did that, it might try to escape, and it might come to your home, where there is no way to stop him. That, and pan is hardly in the state to leave. No, if she is here, we could get answers from it, if Pan decides to remain silent. As I get the impression that what ever happened, wherever she went, she doesn't want to go again. I know her well; she is as stubborn as me. So she will not talk unless it is the last resort, and even then she may be reluctant. But if the creature knew she was here…we could use her as a bargaining chip for information."

"Bargaining chip is the right word Vegeta. Because using Pan over it like that, is more than a gamble."

"That is a risk, we have to take…"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Take it easy baby." Videl sat on the side of the bed, and held a bowl of water on her lap, and a cloth in her hand. She dabbed her daughter's forehead gently, as she was still sweating. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Awake." Pan tried to smile. But it came out more fatigued that anything. But it _was_ a smile, and that was a start. "If I was to ask if I got my ass kicked by Vegeta, would I be right?"

"Well…technically." Her mother put the bowl of water on the side, and held her hands in hers. "But something happened. This _thing_ attacked and-"

"Videl." Vegeta walked in and cut in curtly. "I think she can wait for any more information. We wouldn't want to give her a headache, now would we woman?"

"Oh no…but."

"Please attend to my mate. She needs you."

"…mate…" Vegeta snapped his eyes to Pan.

"What was that Pan?" he used a nod to dismiss Videl, and took her place on the bed. He folded his arms, and waited with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh…I don't know." She smiled up at him tiredly. "I guess it was something you said…I thought…"

"You thought what?" he hung on her next words, needing to hear them to help piece this puzzle together faster.

"Oh, nothing." She chuckled weakly. "Now, my mother said you were the one to put me here. Last time I was told that, I feel I over reacted. So this time…I am going to ask you." She sat herself up, and looked down at herself. She was now wearing a white hospital gown, and her hair was a mess. She looked up to see Vegeta holding a hand out to her. In his gloved palm, was a small brown bean.

"Here, eat this." She took a bite of it, and started to feel much better. Her hair shone, clean and full of life, as her eyes had their familiar healthy glow to them. Her skin became peachy once more, not pale, and she felt a strong as an ox again.

"Thanks." She sat up, and ran a hand through her hair. It was really short…odd… "What happened to my hair?"

"Your mother gave you a hair cut. It just stuck to your head otherwise, it was quite a mess." He smirked at her, and she chuckled.

"Ever the flatterer, ah PV?"

"Why of course." He closed his eyes and was just glad she was alright. But he had to remember he was here for a reason. "Pan, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Erm…either you kicked my ass before I saw you coming, I fainted, or someone spiked my drink." She chuckled.

"Pan, seriously, what do you remember?" Pan closed her eyes, and thought hard.

"…I got changed into a special outfit…a Saiyan one…to fight you…"

"Yes, and?" he pressed.

"…then…I was screaming. And…I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even hear anyone. Nothing, just darkness."

"At least you couldn't feel anything I suppose. No pain."

"No…no I could feel something." Pan pulled her knees up, and closed her eyes, her head to one side.

"What could you feel?"

"I felt strange. But a good strange. Warm, happy…yeah I was happy. I don't know what happened, but I think I liked it."

"You were attacked. That feeling of happiness was a trick. Don't fall for it."

"Why? Who attacked me Vegeta?" she opened her eyes. Pan wasn't stupid. "And will it happen again?"

"Not if I can help it." Vegeta stood up and started to leave.

"Wait! What happened to me?" he walked out the door. "Damn you Vegeta! What happened to me!" she jumped out of bed, and saw him stood just outside the door. "This is just like what _he_ did!" then she gasped, closing her mouth and covering her lips with her hands. But it was too late. Vegeta turned, and looked sternly at her.

"…like what _who_ did? Who are you talking about Pan? And what did they do to you?"

"Nothing." She turned but felt him put his hands on her shoulders.

"Pan, it is time for you to tell me."

"No." she tried to pull away from him, getting upset.

"Pan, my daughter is lying, anaemic from blood loss, unconscious and suffering in pain. What ever happened to you, is directly connected to the creature that attacked Bulla."

"Creature?"

"Yes, and it seems to have a bone to pick with you. And _I_ think it knows you, from when you went away." Pan grabbed over to the edge of the bed, and tried to pull herself out of his grip. But he wrapped his arms around her front, and held her there, throughout her struggles. "I am telling you this now Pan. You _must_ tell me what happened. Where did you go?"

"No."

"Who did what to you Pan? What did you do? Why happened? Why couldn't you tell me what you did there? What did you do Pan?" he asked her with a demanding undertone, and Pan cried out.

"Leave me alone!"

"No Pan, you are not alone in this. I will not let you be alone in this. The creature, the one that I think took control of you or, and, your powers, seems to know you. It certainly knew your name."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she pleaded. "I never did anything to anyone! I only stayed for a while, I never heard about a creature or met one I swear!"

"Then what did you do Pan? I have to know!" he raised his voice, his famous temper coming through.

"WHY!"

"Because I need to trust you!" she sobbed and tried to fall to the floor. "Tell me Pan…please tell me…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…I can't…you would never forgive me…" she whimpered. He finally let her fall to the floor, and onto her knees.

"If you can't trust my friendship enough to confide in me, I will just have to ask the creature what happened. I am sure he will be more forthcoming with that information. His kind are always willing to rant and boast like that."

"You should know." She said coldly, and then whimpered. "Oh Vegeta, I didn't mean that."

"Just like you didn't mean to accuse me of wanting to kill my own son, to him?" she gasped softly, and held herself.

"…he told you?"

"Yes. He told me everything. How you accused me of trying to kill you. Of someone else telling you it was me. But you wouldn't tell him who."

"He acted just like you did…walked away a lot…didn't explain things…kept things from me…so I assumed. But I was wrong."

"You were." He turned and began to leave. "I want to tell you everything, but I can't until you tell me everything first. I don't _know_ enough to know if what I know, is safe to tell you. So I won't, until I know you can trust me, and share the same courtesy with me." He closed the door "I thought you trusted me Pan."

"I…" but she sobbed into her hands. She had never felt so down, so torn to pieces or so guilty. She could do with a hug right about now…just someone to hold her and tell her it is alright. She continued to cry as Vegeta closed the door, and left. He walked down the halls of his home, and into the downstairs basement labs. He came to the Saiyan reinforced steal holding cell, and opened the door.

In chains, to the back wall, was the imperfect creature that had clawed his daughter to pieces, sucked a lot of life force from her body through his tail, and almost killed her.

And all for Pan.

He did it all to get Pan.

Vegeta leaned against the wall, and looked upon it. It had its whole body hung forward from its chains, hanging almost off the wall. It was chained with shackles to the wall, and couldn't move more than a few inches forward, or at all.

"I suppose you think you are clever, looking like that, not moving. I hope you don't think I am just going to ignore you, until you are ready."

"…bastard…" Vegeta pulled away from the wall, and lowered down slightly. The creature had started shaking, and…whimpering? "You bastard…"

"What?" Vegeta cautiously walked forward, powering up just encase. Then, the creature snapped its head up, and Vegeta was shocked. Coming from its large yellow animal eyes, and down its merciless face…were tears.

"You bastard…how could you…how could you…"

"How could I do what?"

"How could you hurt her…how could you. HOW COULD YOU!" he snarled and yanked forward on his chains. This made Vegeta step back, but grin. He had him.

"Easily. I am very much like yourself you see. I am a murderer, past, but still. I have what it takes to get the job done."

"By going through her!"

"If you would tell me what I need to know, I would let Pan go."

"I will kill you before you harm her again. I swear it." He hissed and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"How did you know I had upset her?"

"9 levels of concrete and steal, isn't enough to separate me from her. I can still see her." He chuckled, and then scowled. "I will bleed you and your family slowly, drop by drop, until I am given my freedom, _and_ my mate."

"Not going to happen. Why do you think Pan is your mate?" Vegeta tried not to sound as disgusted as he truly was, and aloof. Like he had been taught years before in Frieza's army.

"I don't _think_ anything, mortal." An insane laughter left his lips. "I know all."

"Do you know that your supposed mate, doesn't know who you are?" Vegeta smirked. "She doesn't even remember you were here, demanding for her. She thinks I knocked her out in our little sparing match." Major trashed against the chains again, and smirked when Vegeta flinched.

"Scare you do I, Vegeta?"

"How could a pathetic creature like _you_ scare me?" he stalked from one side of the room to the other, watching his captive all the time. "You have no motive, no direction, no plan, no ambition, and so." He smirked. "You are _no_ threat."

"I am a threat to all mortal life, Ve-ge-ta." He cackled. "I was designed for a purpose, I digress."

"Then you are no different than Cell, or any of the other androids. Where you created by Gero too?"

"No." he chuckled. "And I am not like them."

"Oh? And what makes you so different? You were created yes?"

"Yes."

"From cells of stronger soldiers, yes?"

"Yes."

"To achieve perfection?"

"Yes." He looked dreamily to the ceiling, and Vegeta became frustrated. He wasn't making any sense.

"Then why are you different android? Tell me that!"

"Because unlike the others…I rebelled." He closed his eyes, and chuckled to himself. "They all bent over and kissed their creator's feet, did as they were told in the beginning at least, and never questioned anything. They were machines…even my father, Cell."

"So he is your father. Did he create you?"

"No." he chuckled. "He is dead, idiot." Vegeta snarled and took a probe from the wall. "What? You are going to harm me Vegeta? Don't make me laugh."

"I swear, I won't." Vegeta stabbed the cattle probe into his gut, and shot electricity through his body. Major arched his spine, and let out a shriek. But he just cackled in a high pitch hiss of laughter. Vegeta looked confused and horrified at this reaction, and pulled the probe back. "What _are_ you?"

"…more than you could ever dream of. And…more than you could ever prepare for…or handle." He turned his deathly piercing eyes to Vegeta, and smirked evilly. "I am the stuff of nightmares. Incapable of feeling pain, and yet I can feel the slightest breeze like it was the caress of a lover. I can numb myself without consent to fire, ice, blades, Ki, fists…but the slightest feather can tickle me." He chuckled. "Can you 'figure out that', Vegeta? I dare you to try." Vegeta leaned back against the wall. "I wonder how far you would get, before I kill you." He chuckled coldly, and stood upright, like he had never been restrained in his life. "I am going to get out of here, when the time is right. You know it, I know it…and so does your family apparently." He looked up to the ceiling. "Are they fleeing? From me? Oh I am so touched." He looked like a madman, getting off scaring the living daylights out of people, and seeing the beauty in a death. So insane, really…

"Under my orders, I assure you."

"And yet, you keep my mate near me. That warms my heart Vegeta."

"I have come to think, you don't have a heart. Or a name for that matter."

"Oh, I have a name." he looked to Vegeta, and he wanted to run. "I am Major. But I have already told you that before, have I not?"

"…that is why you knew what Pan said to me…it wasn't Pan." He clenched his fists. "I was you!" Major threw his head back and laughed loudly, as Vegeta scowled at him.

"At last, you see the truth. We are connected, my mate and I."

"She is not your mate. And she never will be!"

"She is already my mate." He chuckled. "She always has been."

"No." Vegeta threw the probe down, and stormed to the door. "I will never let that happen."  
"You are too late Vegeta." He chuckled. "Far…far too late." He closed his eyes, folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. His chains clinked as he moved, and he looked at peace. "And nothing you can do will ever change that. Time, that is all you have Vegeta. Time. But…" he flashed his beastly eyes at Vegeta, freezing him there. "How long will you have before someone dies? I will spare you all if I am allowed to take my mate away with me. But if you continue to keep us apart, then…" he smirked. "I can not guarantee your safety. I mean…just look what happened to your daughter." He cackled mercilessly as Vegeta slammed the door shut, and ran up the stairs. He found Trunks, Goten, and Gohan helping with the bags and preparing to leave.

"Boy, where are the women?"

"With their daughters, Vegeta." Gohan interrupted. "Bulla is being moved out the back way, but Pan won't leave her room."

"Good, she has to stay."

"What!" Gohan threw the bag down he was holding, and stalked towards Vegeta. "No, no I will not let you keep her here as a 'bargaining chip'. She is my daughter damn it!"

"And so we must keep her safe. She would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you all. And to let you take her, would sign seal and deliver your death tickets. No, she has to stay." Vegeta nodded to Trunks, who took Goten and the baggage outside. "She is safe with me Gohan. I will not let that thing harm her."

"Vegeta. I don't want her staying here." He said, defiantly. "I want her with us, her mother and I."

"What you want and what is best are two different things this time Gohan. You know your father would say the same." It was a few moments, before Gohan sighed with defeat.

"Vegeta…if anything happens to her…I will kill you." That was a promise that Gohan had never wanted to give, but gave it so gladly. "Keep her safe…please…" Gohan left, heavy hearted and left Vegeta to deal with Videl and Bulma. If only Pan's mother was as easy to convince as her father.

"NO! no I will not let my baby stay here!" she shouted. Bulma had left Bulla with Trunks and Goten, and held onto Videl to support her, and keep her from jumping on her husband. "Pan has been through enough without having to stay here. Look what happened to Bulla when _she_ was alone in the same house as that thing! We can stop that from happening to Pan too if you let us take her with us!"

"If you do, you will take Major with you too. He will follow her. I don't know why yet, but he needs her for something." He closed his eyes and held the arch of his nose. "Perhaps it is _Pan_ he needs to absorb this time…"

"All the more reason to keep them apart!"

"No, that isn't it." He opened his eyes, and folded his arms with a grunt. "He said he would never harm her. So there must be another reason." He nodded to Bulma, and she dragged her friend away thrashing and weeping for her daughter. "I am sorry…but she cannot leave…" he closed his eyes, and walked deeper into the house. He pressed an inner button in the house door consol, and set it to red. "I just can't let that thing kill the ones both Pan, and I hold dear to us. But I will not let him take her." He walked further, and stopped when he faced the hospital door that looked in on a trembling, still crying Pan. As he watched her cry, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "I will die before I let him take you Pan…I swear it."

AN: sorry I haven't updated this in a while, and I know this isn't as long as it should be, but I needed to end it here before I start the next chapter.

Review, and I will put up the next one quicker!

From

Draguna


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Where is everyone?_ Pan held her knees and closed her eyes. She was still in the hospital room of the Briefs home, in her long white night gown, her short raven hair greasy from neglect, and her face red from crying. The last time she had seen anyone was Vegeta when he silently brought her a tray of food. But that was around noon, over 3 hours ago. It was dark now, and the house was more than silent. _Surely my mother at least would have come to see me by now. Or papa._ Pan slipped off the bed, and walked to the door. It was closed, but there was a small window by her eye level, and she looked through it. The coast was as deathly as it sounded, lifeless. _Where is everyone?_ She thought again, and placed her hands on the door. She pushed it open, and walked out into the hall. The only reason why she hadn't left before now is the sheer fact that she didn't want Vegeta to find her again. It was awkward enough being near him when he brought her food and water, without seeking him out.

So she stepped out, and automatically felt the chill of fresh air. _That means only one thing…a door is open._ She looked around, but this place reminded her of CC headquarters. It was a living maze with endless stairs and corridors.

Pan decided that she didn't care if she walked right into Vegeta; she wanted to find someone, _anyone._ The silence was killing her.

After a few steps however, she shuddered. The odd ting was, she didn't know why.

_This way._

She yelped and span round. The voice had come from a door she was now facing.

_This way._

She heard it again, and bit her lip. She could do one of three things.

1, go back to her room.

2, carry on the way she was going.

Or 3…follow the voice.

_This way Pan, come this way…_

The voice seemed soft, and yet clear with kindness. She felt a smile grace her lips, and decided to do the one thing she thought she would never do.

She obeyed a voice in her head.

Her hands shuck as she pushed the door open, and was greeted with a set of stairs.

"This way?" she then rolled her eyes at herself. What did she expect? An answer?

_Yes…_

Never mind then.

She took a deep breath, and began to walk down the stairs. She found herself on a lower level, and felt just like she was back at RRA head quarters. Lots of closed doors, with lots of inventions and secrets behind them. She walked down the hall, listening very carefully and gulped. It was like walking through a horror scene, with the mad scientist waiting around the corner, about to pounce on you any minute. Thinking of this, her ankle length black bushy tail, coiled around her waist twice. One hand rested across her chest and on her shoulder, while the other held her side. She soon came to another set of stairs.

_Come this way._

Like a mental patient, she obeyed the voice in her head once more, and descended the steps. It went this way for another 7 levels, her walking through the halls to another set of steps, hearing the voice call to her and doing as she was told. Then she came to the final level, before the voice changed its message.

_Almost there, turn left._ She did so, and looked around her. She didn't like what she heard. _Nearly there, come to me, I need you._ That sounded desperate, and she was tempted to just leave…when…

"Damn you!" _Vegeta?_ She thought. "Why will you not answer me, monster!" Pan blinked, and then covered her mouth.

"_You were attacked."_

"_Pan, my daughter is lying, anaemic from blood loss, unconscious and suffering in pain. What ever happened to you, is directly connected to the creature that attacked Bulla."_

"_Creature?" _

"_Yes, and it seems to have a bone to pick with you. And I think it knows you, from when you went away."_

_I was attacked by a creature, after it almost killed Bulla, and it wants me for some reason…but I had nothing to do with a 'creature' when I joined the army…so what could it have to do with me?_

"Damn you! Why will you not tell me what you want with Pan!" Vegeta roared, and subconsciously Pan moved to the door, and looked through the small window. She couldn't see what he was yelling at on the back wall, but she could see Vegeta, livid and clenching his fists at it. "I should just kill you, for what you have done."

"What have I done Vegeta?" Pan gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. That voice…it was the same as the one from her dreams.

"What have you done? What do you mean, what have you done? You attacked my daughter!"

"I wished to trade her for what is mine." He said coolly, and Vegeta powered up.

"She is _not_ yours!"

"I beg to differ." He chuckled, but Vegeta turned SS2. He held his hand up, and a small ball of Ki glowed there.

"I have had it with you android." _So the creature is an android. A machine._ She rose up on her tip toes and tried to look through better. "If you will not tell me where you came from, I will _make_ you." Vegeta smirked, and through the Ki ball at it. "You may not feel it, but I can tire you from your instant regeneration, and weaken you that way." He threw another, and Pan flinched with every sickening thud or bang it made against the wall.

"You are calling _me_ the monster, where it is I tied up, at your mercy, and _you're_ trying to torture _me_."

"Do not try to turn this on me, android. It isn't me who tried to kill my daughter. It was you. It wasn't me who absorbed those people in Nikki town. It was you. And it wasn't me draining Pan's powers and trying to kidnap her. It was you."

_So that is what happened…_

"You left out the part where I held your daughter as a bargaining chip to gain her. Oh, that sounds familiar…but from where." He chuckled. "Oh yes, my dear Pan. She is still here, isn't she?"

"None of your business."

"Oh but I know she is." He chuckled. "I can see her, remember?"

"Freak." He grunted, and threw another Ki ball at him.

"Maybe so…but unlike _you_ I would never harm her."

"I would never hurt Pan. She is perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe you say? So keeping her captive here, simply so that I do not hunt her down and kill all of her family to get to her, and to ensure you have a hold over me, isn't hurting her? Or putting her in danger?" without realising it, Pan had clenched her fists, and her tail had lowered from her waist. The hairs on her tail stood on end, her fangs extended and her eyes narrowed on Vegeta. _So you were using me to get to it huh? I am just bait. I thought I could trust you Vegeta…_ she sniffled, but her scowl never wavered.

"Tell me this!" he snarled. "If I let her go to her family, would you follow her?"

"Yes."

"And would you kill everyone and everything until you got to her?"

"Yes."

"So what kind of monster would that make me, if I let her leave and risk the lives of everyone and everything she touched or even goes near? If I willingly let her endanger all life as we know it? You said it yourself Major." He leaned back against the wall, his hair still blonde and his eyes turquoise. "You are a threat to all mortal life."

"All mortal life…that gets in my way." He chuckled as if he had told a joke. "And Vegeta?" he cooed. Then there was a loud clang of metal chains and Vegeta looked like he was in panic. "_You_ are in my way."

"NO!" Vegeta powered up until he was SS4, and lowered into a fighting stance. "You will not go after Pan."

"No, I will not." He chuckled. Vegeta raised a brow, but still scowled. He stepped back, and Pan craned her neck to see.

Her mouth dropped open, her hands still over it. This was the first time she saw it, the creature. It was around 7 feet tall, had a type of green grown, horn like head piece, a green body with speckled dark green camouflage armoured skin, orange on his beak like mouth, lower abdomen and between her legs. Pan didn't even want to address the fact that she had looked there, and continued to look down him. She saw his lizard like feet, and then looked up him again. She saw the dark obsidian gem in the centre of his pecks, and then up to his face.

2 things made her squeak in her throat.

1, he had another gem in the centre of his forehead, obsidian, and two large yellow cat like eyes, with black slits for pupils.

And 2…

…those eyes were looking right at her. "No Vegeta, I will not _have_ to go after Pan. For…she has already come to me." His mouth curved into a smirk, and he started to walk towards her. "Come to me Pan, my mate."

"NO!" Vegeta flew past him; Ki blasted the door to ashes, hooked an arm around her waist, and flew up the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I heard…" she was about to say a voice, but now she realised that it was probably 'Major'. "You arguing when I came down here."

"How much did you hear?" he shot through the levels, and his a hand on a button as he passed it. A metal wall of steal started to fall behind them, and Pan looked over her shoulder. She saw the creature right behind them, and slipped under the wall before it closed. "Baka." He spat, and flew off to the next level.

"Am I really a risk to all life Vegeta?"

"Not now." He growled and laded at the next panel. He banged the button, and waited.

"Was Bulla just a ploy for him to get me?"

"Not, now." He growled again when Major slipped under that wall too. "Damn it." He burst off again, and didn't stop until he reached the next panel.

"Did he call me his mate?" he banged the button…and turned to face her. "Does he think he is my mate Vegeta?"

"Why should that matter?"

"Because…I…I think I might have met him before…" Pan could see the rage in his eyes.

"You said you didn't know him!"

"You said a creature Vegeta! I never saw his face!" she shouted back. "How was I to know!"

"I think he has one of those recognisable Ki's, don't you think?" he scolded.

"I was asleep! I couldn't sense my _own_ Ki, never mind his!" she pushed out of his arms. "So don't you shout at me!"

"I can shout all I like at you! You had something to do with it being here in the first place!"

"No I didn't! He came to me in a dream, I think, and that is it!"

"And why would you _think_ this guy was in your dream?" he folded his arms, and seethed. Pan however, grew her fangs fully, her tail waving angrily from side to side, and her fists clenched.

"I recognise his voice, and he said he was my mate. He said he wanted to claim me for real, and he would soon or something."

"Anything else important like that you want to mention? Or anything life changing you would like to declare to me, because we have all the time in the world!" He powered up simply with anger.

"How about that fact that he never attacked me like you said!"

"He took your powers and left you in a state of possession, he controlled your body!"

"He never attacked me." She spat. "You did!"

"Can we please do this later?"

"NO! I want to 'do this' right now!" Vegeta rolled his eyes…and focused over her shoulder with a start. "What!" she looked over her shoulder, and saw Major leaning against the closed door, smiling with his arms folded.

"Oh please, don't mind me. Continue." He chuckled.

"Pan." Vegeta stood in front of her.

"You are _so_ gonna get it when we get out of here."

"I will not interrupt you Pan. I can wait." He chuckled and relaxed against the wall.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not the time for this!" Vegeta interrupted them. "Run!"

"No…"

"What?" he looked over his shoulder at her, furious. "I said run!"

"And I said no." she put her hands on her hips, and faced the creature. "Listen mister…"

"Major." He bowed.

"Right…Major…" she looked to Vegeta. "Give us a minute." Vegeta still looked to Major, checking for any sudden movements. "Vegeta, look at me."

"If you haven't noticed, it is right there."

"He." He added.

"What?"

"I have a gender Vegeta. I am male, so, I am not an _it_, but a _he_."

"Fuck this, run Pan now!"

"No, I haven't finished with you."

"What are you doing?" Pan walked around him and scowled up at him. She then looked to Major.

"You, stay."

"As you wish." He winked to her, and she swiftly turned to Vegeta, a flush on her face.

"You, listen to me." She threatened with a fist. "I am no one's worm on a hook. And how _dare_ you use me like this, like bait!"

"I had to. You weren't going to tell me what I needed to know."

"Maybe, it is _my_ choice!"

"I think you lost all liberties to that choice, when that." He pointed to Major. "Killed its first human."

"You killed people…" she turned to face him, a frown on her face.

"I had to. Either them or I. I seem to resemble my father." He chuckled.

"He is a monster. He is a killer." Vegeta spat behind her, and tried to pull her back.

"And what would a monster, and a killer want with me?" she asked no one but Major, and he pulled away from the wall and Vegeta.

"Have your forgotten our first encounter so quickly my love?" she gasped as if this was a trigger for her dream to fill her mind and play out for her once more.

"_I am perfection, this is your mind and you are here because I will for you to be here. I have dominance over you and have been growing, in the back of your mind since the moment you were born. I am perfection, and will have my own body soon."_

"_Ok, that doesn't explain why I am dressed like a bride."_

"_You are a bride, my bride. As I vow myself to you, as you do me. No words are needed, we are together."_

"_Erm... (Whatever...)What do you mean you have been growing in my mind?"_

"_I am perfect and perfection takes time. So I have only surfaced now, now that I am ready and perfect."_

"_Perfect to do what?"_

"_To." _She felt the veil being lifted from her face and flipped behind her. A cold breath beat down on her lips letting her know just where his mouth was. _"To kill everything." _Pan gasped again and tried to pull away, but he had snaked his hands around her and held her tightly to him. _"Oh do not worry. I am not about to kill the one that made me what I am."_

"_I didn't do anything?" _she panicked and her voice gave this over to him 'perfectly'.

"_You didn't have to. You are perfect in your own way. And from that grew me, perfection. And because of that." _Pan remembered the kiss he gave her, and her mixed feelings towards it. On one hand, she was frightened and knew she should have pulled away from him, but she didn't and in fact, pulled him closer. She kissed him back and couldn't help but feel this was right. Then was the first time he touched her, cupped her breasts and made her moan with passion. _"And because of that I will never harm you. I love you and came from your inner soul and very being. I am perfect to kill, but I am also perfect...for you. I have the lust to kill. And the lust...for you. I will have these desires for as long as I exist. And will be yours for that long, and longer. But remember, it goes both ways. I may be yours, but." _Then he kissed her again, and bit her lip until it bled. _"But you are mine too. I am yours, but you are MINE!"_

Pan felt sharp fangs tare at her neck again as if he had bitten her just like in her dream. Her hand covered her stinging neck and she whimpered backwards against the wall. There was no doubt in her mind now that this Major, was the one from her dreams. _"You are mine. And when the time comes...I will claim you."_

"_Why...?" _

"_Because I came from you, I am part of you as you are part of me. We belong together; it is our DESTINY to be together. Together..." _Pan felt him lapping her neck lovingly with his tongue, but he was stood at the other side of the room. How could she feel him suckling at her neck, when he was at the other side of the room! She whimpered quickly and became locked in his eyes. Oh yes, she could tell from the lusty look in his eyes he knew just what she was feeling. Not to mention what she was thinking. She could even hear him groaning in her mind. And she saw him licking his lips at her from the wall. _"We are Perfection." _

"Indeed we are." He chuckled.

"You, you were in my head just now…you heard it all…" she gulped, soon realised she was out of breath, just _thinking_ about the dream. And then she remembered the encore performance in her room. "And it was you who came to my room."

"Yes."

"And now you are here…in the flesh…" she didn't know what to make of this. So Vegeta decided for her. He grabbed her arm, and started to drag her backwards.

"You said you wanted to see my face." He pulled away from the wall. And I do believe Vegeta wishes us to begin the chase once more."

"Vegeta, wait."

"No I will not." He threw her over his shoulder, and blasted off to the next wall. "I want to know every detail of these dreams of yours as soon as we get out of here."

"Where will we go?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Her neck still stung, and red teeth marks could be seen on her skin.

"Into the woods, away from everyone else. We can't risk going near anyone else." His red fur was warm against her and his aura was strong around them both, like a shield.

"Right." She held on tight, scared that the man from her dreams was now chasing her, and as frightening as she thought he would be…and yet…she couldn't fight off this feeling of need to go to him. To be…happy…

"_You were attacked. That feeling of happiness was a trick. Don't fall for it."_

_Oh yeah…a trick._

But then, why didn't it feel like it was a trick?

"This is futile Vegeta; I will not allow you to keep me from my mate." Major said, he wasn't even out of breath from running so fast, as he continued to slip under the steal walls.

"That's it, fuck the walls." With a burst of speed, Vegeta flew through the rest of the house, and straight outside.

"Aren't you going to lock him in?"

"He would get out."

"You sound as if he is really powerful." She slipped round into his arms, and looked up at him. "Is he?"

"You transformed into SS5, remember?"

"Yes."

"And _he_ has your powers. So I think he is _not_ a push over. Do you?"

"But they are my powers, can't I just use them instead of him?" she was about to power up, and Vegeta saw this.

"Don't you dare!" she stopped instantly. "If you do that, you will give your powers over to him on a silver platter. _Using_ your powers, _gives_ them to _him_." He landed outside at the start of the woods. "But hiding them might be different. Hide your Ki, and follow me."

"So I can't even fly?"

"No, that uses Ki and he might either sense it, or use it himself." Vegeta pushed some braches apart, and yanked on her wrist. "Now go!" she nodded, and ran forward. She was still only dressed in a long white nightie, and ran bare footed. Sticks, thorns and stones dug into her feet, leaves and braches whipped at her arms and legs, and tears feel down her face. "Don't look back!" Vegeta yelled behind her. She knew this was it; she either had to run, or face him. And she didn't want to face someone who seemed obsessed with making her apart of him, his 'perfection'. She wasn't stupid. She knew from her father of Cell's abilities, and what he did. He was driven to find Android 17 and 18 and said that it was their 'destiny' to be together. That together, they were 'perfection'.

And those were the exact same words Major said to her.

He said he wanted to claim her, like Cell said to 18. They were perfect _together_.

"My Kami!" she sobbed as she ran. "He wants to absorb me!" Vegeta heard this, and felt another rush of adrenaline run through his veins. There was no way he was going to let that creature absorb his Pan. Never. He bolted forward, and used his SS4 speed to scoop up Pan, and blast through the branches. Yes, he had used his Ki, yes, Major probably sensed them. But if he got enough distance between them, then hid, they could give him a bigger slip than just running. Especially since he now knew that Pan was what he needed to become perfect. He still remembered how desperate and focused Cell was on his perfection, and expected nothing less from his son. Pan whimpered and huddled against his chest, her anger with him well and truly forgotten. "I'm going to die."

"No, no you are not. I will not let you die Pan." He powered down and they slid into a cave. He hid his power, and hers too, just to help. He held her close to him in his arms, and rubbed her back. If he didn't get her to calm down and be quiet, Major would hear her. "I swear I will not let that happen Pan. Major will not absorb you while ever _I_ am still alive."

"But PV…how long will that be for?" her big eyes looked up at him, and she fisted his shirt. "He is going to kill everyone and everything I go near until he gets me. That means you too Vegeta." She sobbed.

"No, because I will not give up, I will _never_ give up on you Pan." He kissed her forehead. "That would make me a lousy father figure, now wouldn't it?"

"Oh Vegeta!" she buried her face in his chest, and tried to slow her breathing. "If he has my powers, all of my powers, he will is the equivalent to a SS5, not to mention his own powers and what he took from those poor people of Nikki town. You can't face him and win."

"But I can fight to keep you alive. I know your grandfather." He chuckled. "If you became in danger, a danger that I couldn't protect you from, he would jump right in like the jolly Baka he is, save the day and _still_ have time to eat before he leaves again."

"I hope so…I hope he jumps in to save you too Vegeta…" she closed her eyes, and let the warmth of Vegeta's chest drown out the fears of her mind. But oddly enough…not her heart… "…because if he finds us…I think…I think…" she hiccupped. "I _know_…he will kill you."

_Unless…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Where did it all go wrong?_

This time a month or so ago, Pan was laid on her bed, looking at her ceiling and wondering why her life was so boring. Her biggest concern was getting a job, and getting up in the morning.

Since then, she had run off to join the army, the same army that stole CC from Bulma, gotten attacked, come home, refused to tell everyone where she was or why, had a creature attack her friends and family, chase her and her PV into the woods after taking her powers, trying to absorb her, and now here she was.

A month ago, she was laid on her bed.

Now, she was curled up, dirty and damp from rain and tears, huddled at the back of a cave. She twitched at every sound, her eyed wide awake now, and alone.

Vegeta had gone to scout the area, and get some food and water.

Pan was ordered to stay in the cave, like she would leave! Pan pushed herself up against the back of the cave, and held her knees to her chest. she tucked her hair behind her ears, and grimaced at how greasy it was now.

Then, she tensed at the sound of someone approaching the cave.

Her heart raced, her breathing quickened, and she made herself as small as she could.

Until Vegeta swiftly came inside, with a large leave of berries.

"Pan, I have some food for you. And I found a lake." He knelt before her, and looked down at her with pity. "Don't worry. There was no sign of Major."

"Good." She pushed herself onto her knees, and ate a few berries with Vegeta. They decided that was enough, as they had no idea how long this was going to last them. "I need a wash…"

"I found a lake." He tried to cheer her up. "I will have to go with you to protect you, but you could use it to clean yourself up."

"Thank you." She whimpered. She didn't want him to die.

But she knew he would.

All because he was protecting her.

Unless…

"Come on. Leave those here." He referred to the berries, and took her hand. He then lifted her up into his arms, and used his purging skills from back when he served Frieza, to manoeuvre through the thick trees. "Almost there." He cooed, before they reached the lake. He put her down, and walked forward. He walked around for a while, to make sure the coast was clear.

Pan held herself next to the wood line, over shadowed by trees. _What I would do for a hug right about now._

A set of large hands started to reach out from the shadows, and were about to grab her…

"Pan!" Vegeta called, and the hands withdrew into the woods. Pan none the wiser. "Come on. Be quick." He shouted, and Pan shuffled forward. Vegeta turned his back to face the woods, to make sure she was safe.

Pan crept down to the water edge, and pulled her nightgown off. She waded out into the water, and submerged in it. She opened her eyes in the water, and smiled at the small multicoloured fish that swam past her. _I bet your don't have to worry about being absorbed, do you fish?_ She rose out of the water, and scrubbed her hands through her hair. Pan then scrubbed at her skin until it was clean like her hair, and sighed, lowering into the water. It was certainly soothing, the water rising and falling against her skin gently, washing away the impurities and worries of her mind.

But those worries sure came hurtling back with a vengeance with a cry. "PAN!" she crossed her hands over her chest, ducked down in the water, and turned to face her PV.

To see his eyes were blank.

As if in slow motion, his body fell forwards, to reveal his attacker stood behind him.

"Major…" she whispered, and started shivering. How did he find them so quickly.

"Pan." He smiled. "At last, we are alone." He stepped forwards, and closer to the fallen Vegeta.

You can imagine what Pan thought.

"Please!" she begged. "Don't hurt him, I, I'll come quietly if you don't hurt him, please…" She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face, and didn't see Major look down at Vegeta, and then to her.

"Come my love, I have missed you so." He stepped over Vegeta, and reached out for her. Pan opened her eyes, and very slowly made her way out of the water. Her arms covered her breasts, and she stopped when the water came up to her bellybutton. "Why have you stopped?"

"I…have no clothes on."

"I shall get you some soon." He chuckled, and stepped towards her, but saw her flinch. "I am your mate Pan, I am not ashamed of your body. Nor should you be."

"But…I'm not your mate."

"Oh yes you are. The wound proving such is even on your neck." he still smiled, and stepped up to the water's edge. Pan felt a sharp pain in her neck as she looked down with a yelp, and she felt a dribble of something warm fall down her cold neck.

And she knew it was blood.

It was then she looked up, to see Major was stood right in front of her. As in, his body touching hers. Pan screamed when the sensation in her neck, was joined by his fangs penetrating her skin, and his large hands held her shoulders still. Pan sobbed, and opened her eyes.

"V…ve…ge…ta…" Her eyes half closed, as the large bio android moved his hands to hold her back tenderly, as he drank the blood from her veins.

Her blood was the strongest elixir, the sweetest honey and had the richest texture in the world for him. He wanted nothing more than to suckle at her neck for eternity, while she did his.

But she wasn't returning the gesture of being mates, and he looked to her with his yellow and black eyes. He then withdrew from her neck, and lovingly lapped at her _real_, open wound.

"Oh my mate, we shall be one soon." He growled, and licked his mouth clean, and her neck.

"Vegeta…" she whimpered, and cried softly. This upset Major, as she wasn't biting him too, like mates should. And they _were_ mates. He looked over to Vegeta, who was up on all fours now, and slowly looked up at them.

It took one look at Pan, her bleeding neck, and the small dribble of blood down the side of Major's mouth, to get Vegeta up on his feet and snarling angrily.

"YOU BASTARD!" he powered up, the trees starting to bend over from his fury. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

"She is my mate Vegeta. I have the right to touch her." Major turned his back to Vegeta, and licked at her neck. "Oh Pan, you taste more divine than any ambrosia, or the most expensive wine." He then licked at her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "I love you Pan. We are half way to being one, whole. The next step is yours." Vegeta jumped up into the air, and rocketed towards them. "I will kill him before he gets to touch you." He promised, with no trace of remorse. "And then we can live as one, forever."

"P P Please don't kill him. I love him, he is my father."

"Gohan is your father." He whipped his tail out behind him, and ensnared the cursing Vegeta instantly. It didn't matter that he was in SS4 now, he couldn't escape. And the needlepoint of his tail was inches from his forehead.

"But Vegeta is too. He has helped raise me, and has always been there for me." She whimpered, and tried to pull herself out of his arms, and to Vegeta. "Papa Vegeta…"

"I must kill him my love." The tail recoiled, ready to strike. "He is the one keeping you from me. And I can not allow him to live while ever he prevents me from being with the one who completes me."

"STOP!" she screamed as his tail began to strike forward.

In the briefest second, Pan grabbed his face, turned him to face her and crushed his mouth with hers. Major was shocked at first, but closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Their first real kiss.

One hand held the middle of her shoulder blades, and the other held the small of her back. Pan opened her eyes, and looked over to Vegeta. The tail spear had missed, and hung limply next to the trapped, and very speechless Vegeta. She then looked to Major, and was about to pull away…when he opened his mouth.

He nibbled on her bottom lip gently, and dragged his tongue over it. Pan's hands became loose, and moved down his neck. Major then suckled on her top lip, and she found herself with her eyes closed, and her tongue licking at his bottom 'lip'. Before she could register what she had done, he plundered her mouth, thrusting his tongue against hers, and groaning. Her hands were now on his shoulders, and she was on her tiptoes, slowly moving with him. She forgot herself, and pressed her _entire_ body against his. Major was in heaven, his mind span in vivid circles, and he groped at her ass. With a guttural growl, he lifted her up against him. Pan wrapped her legs around his waist, still under the water thankfully, and slid her tongue into his mouth. He used one arm as a bar under her bum to hold her to him, and the other hand roamed up to the back of her head, lost in her raven hair. Their mouths smoothed over each other passionately, Pan kissing down on him and had her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and head, pulling him against her. Her chest vibrated in time with his, as she was purring, and he was growling. The hand on the back of her head, fell down her damp back, and his fingers found the base of her tail. "Aah!" she moaned, as he started to stimulate the sensitive skin beneath her fur. She panted at the air; her eyes closed, and then pulled his mouth against hers again. Their passion grew, turned hot and intense, bodies rubbing and grinding against each other, and she wracked her nails round the back of his shoulders, and down his arms. Pan arched her back and purred louder, her head back and her mouth was open. With lust filled eyes, Major saw her fangs were at last at their full length. He released her tail, and gently pulled her back against him. He held her head again, and guided her mouth to his neck…

Pan opened her eyes, and looked to the bare neck he offered to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and could hear the blood pulsing and gushing through his veins. Right beneath his skin. She could almost taste it…and it was so very, very sweet. She closed her eyes, and cocked her head to one side. Her mouth opened, and her body knew just what to do. She breathed on his neck heavily, and heard him groan in response.

"Yes…" she was finally going to claim him, finally. They would be together.

Pan brushed her sharp canines over his skin, and he growled again. "Don't tease me, please…" he begged. "Please Pan, I love you so much. I just want to be yours. Pan, please." She had reduced this monster, into writhing, pleading putty in her hands. And to know she was in control, made her feel powerful.

She liked it.

He felt the sharp points of her fangs against his skin, and prepared himself.

"PAN NO!" Major opened his eyes, and looked up into the air at the intruders.

Vegeta had his tail wrapped around his mouth, so he couldn't interrupt. But in the air, was Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Krillin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" they all powered up to full, Krillin with his white aura around him, Trunks Goten and Gohan at SS2. The three Saiyans circled above them, and put their hands together. KA ME." Major threw Vegeta away, and coiled his tail into a shield over them. "HA ME." Their energy gathered, and it happened.

Krillin slipped from behind.

He grabbed Pan's arm and tail.

He flew right past Major with her.

Major roared with anger and lifted his tail up to go after him.

"HA!" Pan opened her eyes just in time to look down at Major, as the blast consumed him. Gohan cradled Pan in his arms, and they all quickly blasted off, joined by Vegeta. He gave a good blast at the area for good measure, and took the lead with Gohan.

"Oh Pan." Gohan kissed his daughter's forehead, and then looked to her bleeding neck. "What has he done to you?" but Pan didn't answer. She saw the energy consume him, he couldn't have survived that. She watched him die…and felt…cold.

"He claimed her." Vegeta answered, and held his hand out to Gohan. "I grabbed this before I joined you." It was the long nightie, and Gohan wrapped it around her.

"Claimed her?"

"Did Kakarott ever tell you about mating?"

"What?"

"I take that as a no then." Vegeta held a stern, deep in thought face, as they hurtled through the air. Pan sobbed quietly, shocked. "When you find the one you love, and will spend the rest of your life with, you bond with them, make them your mate. As they will you. To mate." He continued before Gohan could stop him. He looked very worried where this was going. "One partner will bite the neck of the other, and drink enough blood, to ensure they are literally in your system, and you leave a permanent mark of your claim over them. Even after the wound has healed. And…" he looked to Pan. She was listening, and had one hand cupped over her bleeding neck. It was bleeding very slowly, and she soon got blood on her hands.

"And now he has claimed her." Gohan finished.

"But it isn't over. The second half of the mating ritual, is for Pan to claim him. At the moment, Pan is now _his_. She is _his_ property, and with her blood in his system, and he will now have a very strong bond with her…he could overpower her easily. He could even put thoughts and images, suggestions and hints into her mind, and we would never know."

"How can we reverse it?"

"Stupid boy." He spat. "There is no way of reversing it. Pan is his mate now, no ifs, no buts, no reversing, nothing. If there was a way, being the Prince of all Saiyans, don't you think I would have thought of it by now?"

"There is no need for you to raise your voice at me Vegeta. I didn't do this to her…" Gohan couldn't bare it. His daughter was claimed, to a monster. "But she didn't claim him did she?"

"She almost did."

"I don't believe you." Gohan said sternly. "Pan would never-"

"The Pan we know would never mate with him, no." Vegeta looked down to Pan. "But at the moment, this isn't the Pan we know. She is half full, half empty, half complete, half a person. To her, now, she is not a whole person, unless she completes the ritual. She will yearn for him. She will fell wanton desire for him. Pan will lust for him, and feel like she is dying inside without him. And it will not stop. And…" he frowned. "If we killed him now, it would only get worse…"

"But we have killed him."

"Don't be naïve boy. He is more powerful than a SS5. That little pallor trick of yours only prevented him from following us." He then raised a brow. "How did you find us?"

"When you lost your temper, we all sensed it. And came running, well, flying."

"I see." He then realised where they were going. "We can't stay here. Our families will be in danger!"

"If we stay together, we can protect Pan. And where else could we take her? There is no way to protect anyone, if we either take her to a strong hold, into the city, or back to your house. My home is in the middle of nowhere, like Dad liked it, and away from civilisation. Everyone else is safe if she is here, and so of she."

"I will never be safe." Pan spoke with a croaky voice, from over use. "No one will ever be safe, while ever I am here."

"It has already begun." Vegeta sighed. "The shock of being separated during the ritual, her despair has only begun."

"Will it get worse?" Gohan landed outside their home, and looked down at the shaking mess that _was_ his daughter.

"Boy, we have seen nothing yet."

"You will all die." She whimpered, tears falling down her face, as she wrapped the night dress around her. "And I will kill you."

"No you won't." Gohan cooed.

"Yes I will. Just for being here, I will kill you all." A searing pain pulsed in her head, another in her chest, and another in her gut. Pan screamed with agony, and writhed on the floor.

Vegeta lifted her up, and looked to a heartbroken, and confused father.

"It is also physically painful to be away from your mate, half way through the ceremony. No matter which one was _not_ bitten."

"So he will be in pain too?"

"Yes. But…" he looked down at Pan, and they both had to hold her arms and legs in place. She thrashed her body and twisted around in pain, screaming and tearing the hearts from the chests of both her 'fathers'. "But Pan will be in far more pain than Major. As it is she who was bitten, and did not bite back."

"I will kill him."

"No you won't." Vegeta looked up to see Bulma and Videl in the doorway. "We are not strong enough to kill him." He then scowled. "Yet."

"Then we shall all train. And become powerful enough to kill him." Gohan snarled.

"The problem is, there _was_ one person who _could_ have killed him. But he has ensured she can't."

"Pan…"

"Yes. And now he has her powers…she can't defeat him. Even worse, she is his mate now. So unless she is strong enough…and right now she is not…she might die simply from the shock of his death."

"Bastard." Gohan ground his teeth together. "I will kill him if it is the last thing I do."

"Then it will be the last thing you will do." Vegeta warned, and looked back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what now?" Gohan paced in his family living room, and looked to Vegeta. "You took charge, so what is you plan?"

"It wasn't me who chose this place as our hide out. Not only is it too dangerous to move now, boy, but now our families are in danger too."

"What else was I to do!"

"There is nothing we can do about that now." Vegeta ended the dispute. "Dwelling on it will not help us."

"You used to deal with this sort of thing all the time with Frieza, right? So get us out of it!"

"I would like you to shut your mouth, boy."

"You got us into this! You can get us out!" Gohan pointed to ceiling. "You got my baby into this by keeping that monster in your basement. Now she has been 'claimed', and mentally attacked. Not only that, but almost raped! She was naked when we saved her for Kami's sake!"

"_I_ got her into this! I didn't do anything of the sort! Major has been after Pan for some time now, from the sounds of things." Vegeta defended, and folded his arms. "She has admitted as much. They have met before."

"Before? When before?"

"I think you know." Vegeta looked sternly to Gohan. "I think we all know. And yet we are clueless. All because you refuse to let me drag Pan down here, and demand she tell us everything that happened."

"That isn't going to help."

"I think it will." Vegeta scowled. "Where she was, why she was there, what she did while she was there, and how she got involved with Major, a Cell replica with additions, would explain a hell of a lot about the current situation. We could use the information to make a plan, and fight him. The only way to save her and countless others, is to get her to tell the truth. Only then can we save her."

"No, I wont let you." Gohan stood tall.

"Honey." Videl said softly from the couch behind Gohan, and held his clenched fist. "Maybe…Vegeta is right. As her parents, we should do all we can to save her from that monster, and as decent human beings, we should do all we can to save his next victim. It is good of Vegeta not to have brought this up, but I am sure we all know if we _had_ questioned Pan earlier, we could have prevented Bulla getting hurt."

"I will not lose her again Videl. If we do this, if we force out of her what she doesn't want us to know…we could lose her forever."

"We have to try. We have to be supportive and do the right thing." Videl stood and looked her husband in his eyes. "I love her just as much as you do. But can you really stand there and justify letting our baby run away from her problems, especially when the prospect of them coming back to bite her in the ass is immanent. Or should I say neck?" her words made more of an impact upon Gohan than all of Vegeta's morning long banter with him. At last, Gohan sighed and looked defeated.

"I can't do it…"

"No. but I can." Vegeta held a sift up. "And I will not rest until I have a plan on how to protect this family from _that monster._"

"His name is Major."

"Pan…" Pan was stood in the doorway, and looked a mess. She was clean sure, fresh from a shower in fact. But her now long hair, framed her face and her fringe shadowed her eyes. Her skin was pale from lack of sleep, and she clung to the door frame as if in pain. But her face was blank. "Pan." Videl stood, and walked towards her. "What are you doing to of bed?"

"…I haven't slept in two days. I don't think I will now."

"Please honey, you're not well. You lost a lot of blood, and you have yet to recover."

"I will be alright Momma." She smiled weakly, but didn't look up. Instead, she turned her blank face to Vegeta. "And I am ready to talk."

"You are?" Vegeta wasn't ready for that.

"I am. I _have been_ running from my sins for far too long. That is what keeps me up at night…amongst other things." Pan stumbled forward, and her mother held her arms to keep her from falling. "Thank you momma. But I have to take this walk alone." Videl let go of her slowly, and Pan wobbled on the spot. She wore three quarter green trousers, green and white trainers, a green spaghetti tank top with her midriff and six pack showing. Her long black tail coiled around her waist, and she walked unsteadily to the empty comfy chair. "Where to start. Oh yes. Before I went away, I was bored. I needed…excitement. Well, if I knew this was what I was going to get in the way of excitement, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed in the morning…"

Pan explained to a silent audience how when her mother had left her to get a leaflet for a job, she had applied to the Royal Reunited Army, with the thought she _wouldn't_ get accepted.

And then she was.

She then talked of how she received her CD and packed her things. This made sense, why she spent those last days with her family and Vegeta. Why she seemed to be dreading something, and yet looking forward to the same thing.

Vegeta was touched that she had decided to spend her last day with him, and listened on.

Pan then spoke of her first day, and how she was immediately promoted within the first few days. She then told her tail of the Coliseum, and how much fun she was having…until Vegeta sensed her.

"Of course I was going to sense you, you used your Ki." He rolled his eyes.

"I realised that when I was told you were closing in. I then led you off…and you followed me."

"I think we can be spared the details of what happened next. I remember." Vegeta sighed.

"I am glad you do, because I don't. I remember getting upset because you weren't listening to me, and wouldn't go then…I liked being in the army." She then looked up, her eyes cold and empty. "You may not have liked the way our race was treated, or your ruler, but you have to admit. You loved being an Elite, having proven your talent and being the best in your field, the rush of action, the militant life. You loved it, didn't you?"

"I did…_did_…"

"As _did_ I. Then when you came after me…it all changed. I thought about what I had done, and when I couldn't remember what happened with you…and when I was told you attacked me…" she hung her head over, her eyes hidden in shadow once more. "I really believed it, I did. And it scared me how much I had changed, how easily I had left my life behind, for the sake of excitement. Even after I learned that the same army I joined…had taken CC from Bulma…and I _still_ went…and after the operation…"

"Wait, Royal Reunited Army?" Bulma stood up from the couch. "RRA? Doesn't that sound a bell?"

"No, why?" Gohan asked.

"Royal Reunited Army. RRA. Red, Ribbon, Army? Reunited? Didn't you know that?"

"Oh great…" Pan sighed. "I not only joined the army that took away your life's work, but I joined the army my grandfather spent a good part of his life fighting against. Just the tip of the iceberg Pan…oh and it gets worse…" she seemed to be talking to herself now. as she looked to no one, but in front of her. "Join the army, be part of something bigger better. 'We believe in a better tomorrow. We believe in strength and unity. We believe in perfection.

Join if you feel the same as us. Become part of our family. We take care of each other as we take care of the world. Be a real hero. Join the Royal Reunited Army'. Lying bastards. They found me after Vegeta left, must have done something to my head. That's when I first met him."

"Who? Met who?" Videl lowered to one knee before her daughter, and looked up at her. "Who did you meet?"

"Major." Vegeta answered for her.

"I couldn't see him." she continued, as if on autopilot now. "I heard his voice, his words. His promises of eternal perfection together. That was the first time he said he was going to claim me." Her stoic face cocked to one side. "I thought it was a dream, a weird dream. I mean, who in their right mind has someone." She lifted one hand, and pressed a pointed finger at the back of her head. "Growing and living here, growing, living…growing and living off me, from me, is me. He is a part of me, I feel it. I feel it even now."

"What?" Only Pan seemed to know what she was saying now.

"He came from me, I made him. He is a part of me, and I am a part of him. We are two of a kind, two, where there was once one."

"That is why he needs you." Vegeta pieced it together. "You were once one person, but now he has been extracted from you, in that operation I assume, he still feels he is a part of you. So for him to reach perfection and be complete…"

"…he needs me. He said so himself. And he means it…" Pan lifted her head to look up at Vegeta, and this time her eyes were not cold. Her eyes were weak, tear filled and on the brink of bursting. "And I', scared…I don't want anyone to die…" she pulled her knees up, and hugged them. "You will all die, because of me. Because my life was 'boring' and I leapt without looking. I went into the unknown unprepared, and got burned." She whimpered, and not even Videl comforted her. There was something about the air around her now, that made them all deathly quiet. "I don't know who he is, but I know now I made him. Not his body, I bet the Doc made his body. And Doc was the one who operated on my head, said Vegeta attacked me."

"When it was Major in you who attacked me. Your SS5. No wonder! Of course!" Vegeta now had all the pieces he needed, and drew the dots together. Soon he would have the picture. "Every Saiyan has instincts, every Saiyan has the primal inner beast that comes out in their Oozaru form. But when normal, the beast within hides away in the subconscious." He turned to Pan. "So technically, he _would_ be growing in your mind. But not as a consciousness. As a hormone…then of course there is the power thing." He held his chin and thought. "When I fought you as a SS5, you changed. And not just physically. You _were_ going to kill me, I know it. I saw into your bank face and saw no remorse, you were not yourself. It was Major." He clicked his fingers. "That must have been when he got his consciousness. When you transformed, you must have become so powerful, that you couldn't control your own body. So as a safety mechanism, you ejected your Saiyan Hormone to sedate you for a while, and take over. Like you do in Oozaru form. Oozaru's are impossible to talk to, as they are not the Saiyan, but the hormone, who are doing the one thing they are supposed to do. The very DNA command of the hormone, is-"

"To kill everything." Vegeta looked upon Pan speechless. "He told me. "He said he was perfect to kill everything. It is one of his only purposes. One of his lusts…"

"One of?" Gohan stepped behind his wife, and looked to Pan. "What are his other lusts. We might be able to trap him at least that way."

"Me. He lusts to kill everything, and he lusts for me. He said he always will."

"Oh…" Gohan looked down, ashamed he had asked.

"Don't worry. You can use me if you want." At that, they all looked to her. "I mean, so many of you already have, so why stop now?" her voice was empty, and soft. "Momma used me to be the perfect daughter, to get me out and into the world. Papa used me to get me to do something, anything, and leave him to do this work. I haven't spent as much time with my own father since _this_ all happened. Vegeta."

"I never used you." Vegeta very nearly shouted. "I never used you." He said softer, as if the thought of it hurt him.

"You did. You used me to get stronger. Nothing delighted you more than when you saw me go SS5, at the prospect of getting strong." She looked to him, tears now falling. "Through me. That, is using."

"Pan."

"I haven't finished." She slid her legs from the chair, and then stood up. "I have been used, and abused. Whether it be from my family, or from my friends. I mean, Trunks used me when he was bored, as entertainment, laughing at me."

"Hay!" he shouted.

"But when it came to his precious girlfriends, getting drunk, or the family business, I suddenly got shafted." She went defensive now, and stomped her foot. "Momma always goes off with Bulma. Either that or work!"

"That is enough." Videl warned. There was a difference between explaining, and having a rant. And this was certainly a rant.

"No, no it isn't enough!" she clenched her fists. "I haven't finished!" she then looked murderously to Vegeta. "I thought you bright me to your house to look after me."

"I did."

"Liar!" she shouted. "You used me as bait for Major, and then accused me of bringing him here with me, having something to do with him hurting Bulla! And you were perfectly willing to _force_ me into telling you everything! I heard you!" Pan shuck with anger, and her tears fell down her face in floods now. "The reason I ran off to join the army, was because of all of you! I couldn't please you all, not all at once. So I chose to do the one thing I had never been able to do, PLEASE MYSELF! Do what _I_ want to do for a change. Go out and _live_ my life!...but now I see that in doing that…it backfired." She hung her face forward, still shaking with anger, and tears still falling. "All I wanted was to be free. I wanted freedom." She laughed. "There I said it. The reason I left you all without a second thought, a second glace, or a regret, was because I wanted freedom. I wanted release from the pressures of him, to get a job, to get stronger, to get married, to be the best of the best when I can't reach that high. I left…because of you." She looked at them all, one at a time. "Because of all of you." She then closed her eyes, and slowly walked to the door. "I hope you are happy. I got a job, a got stronger, I was the best of the best…and I just about got married. I was claimed. That was what you all wanted…I hope you are happy." She walked out, and the living room was very quite.

"Oh my baby…"

Pan was stood at the back door.

How easy would it be, to push it open, and walk out?

She felt so cold, so alone. She wanted to be held, to be told it would all be alright, that she was loved.

_Loved…I wish I was loved. Truly loved for who I am. Not what I could be, or what I should be. But for who I am._

_But someone does love me for who I am._ She looked up, and through the side window at her left. She could see the woods, and could have sworn she saw a shadow moving between the trees.

But she shrugged it off.

_Yes, someone wants me. Someone wants to absorb me and become complete._

_But…would it really be that bad? At least, that way, the pain I feel right now would go away. He would use me and finally I would be free. _

_No more pain._

_No more tears._

_No more…_

Her hands pressed against the door, and she looked out the window.

The rain was pelting down and she could see it running down the glass pane.

_I could end it all, be free. Free…_ she pushed it open, and looked out to the muddy back yard. _Free…_

But there was no one there.

Pan wrapped her arms around herself, and walked outside. At first the back roof protected her, but soon she found herself stood in the middle of the rain, the harsh, fast raindrops pouring down on her. Her tank top and trousers became clad to her skin, and she pushed her now soaking raven hair behind her ears. She whimpered, and started shivering. She just stood there, waiting, wanting, whimpering, waiting, waiting…waiting…

Then it happened.

Two large hands smoothed over her shoulders from behind, and she waited still.

"You will get cold my love." It was him, Major. Only he had such a voice, that was low and rich as the night sky, and yet as clear as day. "I have missed you." He crossed his arms around her, and nuzzled lovingly at her neck.

"I know you have." She closed her eyes, and hiccupped fro, crying.

"My love…" he used his height to lean over from over her shoulder, and nudge her face up with his beak. "Why do you cry?"

"I hurt…" his arms were so warm, but he was as wet as she, and the water was pouring over them both.

"Let me see." He said softly in her ear.

"You can't see where I hurt." She never tried to look at him. She just looked forward. "Please…"

"Please?" he rubbed his hands up her arms, to warm her.

"I want you to take me." His hands stopped. "Please, just take me."

"Here?" He looked over his shoulder. But there was no one there.

"No…" she didn't want her mother to have to find her clothes out here, so close to the house. "Out there." She pointed to the woods. "Away from here…"

"As you wish my love." He lifted her up effortlessly in his arms, and walked into the woods. He had made sure to hide both their Ki's before even approaching her. So they melted into the shadows, and he walked with her in his arms, in silence.

Pan had her eyes closed. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted it all to end. "Almost there." She opened her eyes, and saw a large lake. It was the same lake where they…

Pan raised her hand to her neck, and felt a stinging feeling there again. And a burning feeling in her abdomen, a fire that she had never felt before. "The moon is high tonight."

"I can't look at it." Pan kept her eyes closed. "If I do…"

"No you can't. Not anymore." Major moved over to a large stone boulder, and sat on it. He held her in his lap, and nuzzled her neck. "I have your powers now, all of them."

"So other than my tail…I might as well be human."

"That is a penalty I am afraid, from having me removed from your consciousness."

"Then how was I able to use my powers after I came home?"

"Because I had yet to claim them." he lightly kissed her forehead, and her eyes returned to being closed. It was actually quite soothing the way he held her, and gently brushed her face with his mouth. "Speaking of claiming." He lingered a kiss next to her lips, and pulled back. He looked to her with his big yellow eyes, and smiled. "I am so glad you came to me. I have wanted to just hold you for so long."

"Well, now you can finish what you started." Pan knelt up between his long legs, and looked to his chest, unable to look him in the eyes. "If we finish what started in that very lake, then can you take me?"

"Yes." He smiled. At last, she was his. At last.

"Then…what do I do?" she heard him chuckle, and looked up. His eyes twinkled with a warm feeling, and his smile was so genuine…

"We continue where we left off. He opened his mouth, and she saw his fangs protrude. "I know the saying is ladies first…but as I am the one who seems to know what to do, should I?"

"Yes, you should." The sooner they finished this, the sooner…

Major held her back with both hands, and gently eased her closer to him. She was very stiff and nervous as he lowered her to straddle his waist. This was far more relaxed than before, in the lake. She knew what he was going to do, when his eyes focused on her neck. Pan tucked her hair behind her ears again, and let her hair fall down her back. It was still wet, but she didn't care. She noticed then it wasn't raining anymore, but could still hear it. She looked up, and saw he had an aura radiating around them both, keeping them dry.

"The rain…"

"I could have you cold and get ill." She looked back down, and blushed slightly. As she had looked up, he had used the opportunity to get closer to her. He could very well bite her from where he was, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. "I want you to be healthy after all."

"Yes, I suppose that's better." Who would want to absorb a sick person after all?

Pan titled her head to one side and exposed her neck. Major then pulled her body against his gently, and then dragged his tongue over her exposed neck slowly. Right over her old wound.

"Are you ready my love? Perfection shall be ours soon." He seam dreamily, and she closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Wham.

His fangs where inside her neck so quickly, she had to cover her own mouth to stop herself screaming. She could feel her blood being drawn from her veins, and into the mouth of the creature suckling at her neck. But oddly enough, he then pulled back, and looked to her with glazed eyes, and blood glistening lips. He was panting, and held her hips.

"Now, to finish this my sweet, you must take the next step. Your move." He growled huskily, and arched his neck to one side for her, close to her lips.

But unlike last time, she was terrified. She was scared last time, but last time she didn't know she was going to bite him, or that she would die after this. He looked out the corner of his eye at her, and raised a brow. "I could help you, if you are having trouble claiming me." _Claiming him? I never thought of it that way. And he sounded excited about it too…_

"Mmm…ok." She said slowly, and then yelped. Major turned them over so he laid right between her legs, and grabbed her tank top. Before she could even think of protesting, he had it up and over her head. It fell to one side, and her bra soon joined it. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." He smirked, and gently cupped one of her breasts. Pan thought in this situation, she would scream.

Or at least thrash around and tell him to let go.

But what actually happened…

"Ooooh." Her head rolled back, and she moaned loudly. He massaged her with one hand, and the other held the back of her neck. He then leaned down, and licked the very valley of her cleavage, and up tortuously to her neck. Her own blood smeared from his mouth, as he planted hot kissed over her chest, and suckled on one of her nipples. Pan found she had put one hand on the back of his head, and held him there while she whimpered under his touch. She forgot everything, she felt everything. From the way he cradled her body to his, to the way his pelvis was perfectly moving every so slightly against hers, creating the most wonderful friction between her legs. Her other hand went under his arm, and she roamed her hand over his back. She rested it under his green wing, and purred loudly as he breathed on her chest. she felt it even more because of the rainwater, saliva and blood that now mixed over her skin there, and still she didn't feel bad about this situation. She growled as her fangs grew longer, and her tail coiled around his leg. Major gutturally groaned and climbed up her body, lifted her neck with his hand and pressed his mouth against his own neck.

Just like before, she could smell the blood beneath his skin. She could even hear it as his heart beat pulsed through it madly, as did hers.

Pan closed her eyes, and with a loud roar, she sank her fangs into his tough flesh.

It was amazing.

She felt alive.

Major whimpered against her and she could feel the vibrations of it in his chest, and against her lips. His blood was thick and rich, purple in colour, but tasted so strange. It wasn't coppery like she expected, but rather sweet. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, but could have been a drugging alcohol, from the way it made her head spin and her shudder with delight. Her legs were soon around his waist, and she drank directly from his neck, refusing to let go like a leach.

"Pan…" he whimpered. "Y you have to stop." He held onto the boulder for support. She was draining him. "Pan, please. Pan you're…you're killing me." And she froze.

_Kill him._ A voice shouted in her head. And it sounded like Vegeta.

Should she? She could end it all, right now, and all she had to do was drain him dry. It was her perfect opportunity…

But she withdrew her fangs and looked away shyly. She couldn't kill him. She wasn't a murderer. It didn't matter that he was.

Major sighed with relief, and began to regenerate himself.

Pan was caught off guard when Major sealed his mouth against hers, and slipped his tongue between her lips. This fully opened her mouth, and he kissed her passionately.

This might be the last kiss pan ever had. And the wild romantic part of her told her to enjoy it, one last time.

But that didn't matter, as her body had already demanded her to kiss him, and she was certainly going for it. She battled for dominance with him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him cup one side of her face, and hold her outer thigh with the other. Their breaths, blood, and saliva mixed in the heated frenzy, bodies grinding and hands firmly holding them together.

When Major broke off, Pan whimpered for him to come back. "At last we are mates." They both panted, and Pan gulped at the hungry look in his eyes. "Now, I can take you."

"Then let me make it easy for you." Pan pulled away from him, and started to pull her remaining clothes from her body, stood in the clearing by the lake. Major drank in every voluptuous curve of her body, and licked his lips. Once she was naked, she closed her eyes and held her arms open for him. Major eagerly walked over to her, and lifted her chin.

"You are beautiful." He smiled and was just about to kiss her, when… "What are you doing!" he roared, having just caught Pan holding the very point of his tail…

…right in front of her stomach. He yanked his tail back, and staggered backwards, as if she had just hit him hard. "Why?" he shuck his head, so confused. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"You wanted to take me, so I thought I would help you do it." For a moment Major processed her words over and over again, trying to find some other meaning than the one he knew to be true. Until there was no denying it.

"You…you thought I was going to kill you…" Pan sniffled, and opened her arms.

"Go on. I'm letting you take me. You want to right? So we can be perfection."

"I want us to be perfect." He held a strong fist to his chest. "Together, not as one being. I never wanted to absorb you. Pan, I just mated with you!" he stopped. "Oh Kami…you…you only came here to mate with me, because you thought I was going to kill you afterwards." He turned his back to her, his hands shaking and his eyes watering. "All along, through out our mating, though out our kiss…you thought and counted on the fact I would kill you afterwards. You never came here to _just be with me._"

"But you said you wanted to claim me, make me yours. You said it was our destiny to be together." Pan's emotions were really getting to her now. Why couldn't he have just killed her when he had the chance? Why couldn't he stop playing with her! "Cell said the same things to Android 18, and he wanted to absorb _her."_

"Cell wanted to be physically perfect. He never wanted 18 for any reason other than to become apart of him." He took a deep breath. "I wanted you to be…my companion. Why else would I have made you my mate? Why else would I be so desperate to have you with me? And why else would I care about your safety and health, physical and mental, if I was just going to kill you?" He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "I told you I loved you Pan. I meant it. I always meant it."

"But you killed so many."

"Only to be strong enough to get to you!" He growled. "I knew because of what I am, who my father was, what I was created to do, what would you have done? If the one you loved was kept away from you, and you were powerless to get to them? Wouldn't you do anything to get to them, or fight for them?"

"I wouldn't kill for them. Because that is wrong."

"I love you so much I go mad! I would purge this entire planet if it meant I could have you..." he turned to the side, and held himself. "Like I thought I had you a few moments ago…" he paused for a moment, and Pan said nothing. "I _am_ a monster Pan. I will not deny this." He looked out to the lake. "But I am not a monster when I am with you. You…complete me. And without absorption. I am a monster Pan…but…with you…" he sighed. "With you I am a man. You make me feel like a man. I wasn't a monster when you kissed me. I was the man who loved you. A man…that is what you make me…human." Pan just stood there, and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You came to die. You came to die and you came to me to do it." He clenched his fists. "How dare you. How dare you try and make _me_ kill you."

"I…" she hung her head forward. How many more mistakes was she going to make? "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" she looked to him, but he hadn't moved.

"Because I was wrong."

"No, not that." He looked to her, his eyes heavy with worry. "Why do you want to die?" That question stunned her for a moment, before she answered.

"Because of many things."

"Tell me."

"There is too much to tell." Pan bent down and picked up her trousers. She pulled them on shyly, and looked up. He had his hand out to her, holding her tank top.

"I have the time. I'm not going anywhere." Pan looked up into his eyes, and didn't look away from them as she pulled the shirt over her head, and on properly. "I will always have the time for you. I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: sorry if this is a little shorter than usual, but I had to end it here for the next chapter.

Enjoy, and don't hate me tooooo much.

From

Draguna

"Why do you want to die?" That question stunned her for a moment, before she answered.

"Because of many things."

"Tell me."

"There is too much to tell." Pan bent down and picked up her trousers. She pulled them on shyly, and looked up. He had his hand out to her, holding her tank top.

"I have the time. I'm not going anywhere." Pan looked up into his eyes, and didn't look away from them as she pulled the shirt over her head, and on properly. "I will always have the time for you. I love you."

Pan sniffled, and looked down.

"Aren't you mad?" her eyes were closed, and she fought back tears.

"Mad…no." Major held her shoulders. "I feel…betrayed perhaps. Confused maybe. But not mad." Pan sobbed as he pulled her into a strong embrace. "I just want to know why." He begged.

"I don't know how to explain."

"Then don't." at that, she looked up to him with confusion. Major placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We are mates Pan. Words are not always needed."

"I don't understand." Major lifted her chin with one finger, and held her to him.

"You will. Now look into my eyes." Pan did for a moment, and saw his golden eyes gleam. She gasped and quickly looked away. "Pan."

"I can't."

"You can."

"What are you going to do?" she looked to him again, fear on her face. But Major rubbed his beak like mouth up one side of her face, and purred soothingly at her.

"I will see your reasoning though your own eyes."

"You're gonna enter my mind again. And my memories." Pan placed her hands on his chest, and looked up. For a moment, she said nothing. "Alright." She looked to his eyes once more. "Ok." Again they seemed to shine with the moonlight, and she could still see the tears there. She felt the sudden urge to wipe them away with her hands. But she suppressed it.

"And I will give you my memories in exchange." That frightened her. What was she about to see?

Pan felt a jolt through her body, and her eyes snapped wide open. It was like there was a laser connecting each of their eyes together through the pupils, and they didn't move.

_Hold on my love. Hold on._

Then, it was as if the floor had left her feet to dangle there, and al light and life had vanished from around her. Slowly, his hands left her side, and she fell backwards.

_Where…where am I?_

Pan opened her eyes, and everything was green. _What the hell?_ There was no air, and she felt like she was floating… _AH! I'm underwater! I can't breath!_ She tried to move upwards, but she remained aloof in the liquid. She couldn't even move her hands. Pan started screaming, but it only echoed in her head. _Oh my Kami oh my Kami WHAT'S GOING ON!_ Pan screamed again, and at last she moved. Well, she thought she did. She didn't try to, and she couldn't feel it, but her hand came up in front of her face.

_That is not my hand!_

The hand was larger than hers, had black claw like nails and looked a dark green in the strange water. _Wait…this is Major's hand. Of course, dur, I am in his memory._ She relaxed, and now knew why she wasn't breathing. Major didn't breath.

She heard a sound, and her eyes moved on their own accord to the noise. There, in his lab coat, was the Doc. She suddenly felt a wave of hatred flood through her. Or was that what Major was feeling?

_What is that? Is it pain? My mate is in pain! _

Ok, that was not her voice. But she knew who it was. It was Major. _He was worried about me?_ She didn't think on it further, as another scientist approached the good doctor.

"Dr Gero, Project Perfection is acting rather strangely. The creature started to have a fit three days ago and now it is getting worse…we may lose it." _Three days ago? Was that…after I left?_

"We will not lose it you fool. He is just having an adverse reaction to…wait. Three days ago? This all started three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Three days?"

"Yes."

"Drat!" Dr Gero stormed around the lab once, and then looked to the laky. "Leave! Now!"

"Yes sire!" once he was alone he marched up to the tank and stared into it. Pan tried to scowl back, but remembered this wasn't her body. Though the hatred she felt now, was a little overwhelming. "Now you listen to me and you listen well. I am your creator and you will do as I say. I made you from your very atoms, your cells! I am your master and you will not ruin my plans to perfect my father's work! Not over that floozy!" Pan felt Major's body twitch, and she saw 3 different images of the Doc against the wall, with Major's hand choking his throat. "Yes I know you can hear me. I know you feel attached to the slut too!" He jerked again and Pan felt a need to escape. And she saw another image, a thought. she saw herself, in his arms. Protectively. _Even now he wanted to protect me._ "Yes, you can bare your teeth all you want. Because when I find that little turn coat, that little yellow bellied bitch, I am going to take great pleasure in sending her up against my firing squad and shout with pride…fire?" Suddenly, Pan wasn't in the strange water anymore. She was stood, in her green three quarter trousers and tank top, huddled with her back against a cold metal slab. Pan looked up, and saw the back of The Doctor, staring in horror at the tank. The tank, with green liquid in it.

The tank, with Major in it.

Gero stared into large, yellow eyes with demonic black slits in them. Cracks appeared in the glass and coloured water stated started to seep from the container's wounds. Gero had purposely riled him up to get him to react, and put him in his place. But he couldn't have predicted this! "No…No!" Gero turned to run, and she saw the terror on his face. But he fell to the floor after a splintering, shockingly loud echo of glass shards hitting the floor, sending him to join them. A creature's tail had shot out from the tank and impaled him in the back. Slowly, Gero felt his insides being sucked out from the inside, absorbed through the singer of the tail and fuelling his own creation. Pan whimpered, seeing the death like she was there. Like it was happening right now. And she watched as Major stood over him, his face blank with no remorse, absorbing him like she had wanted him to absorb her, only a few moments ago. "…Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Major withered away into nothing, leaving only clothes in his place. "I am perfection. Major…I…am Major."

And that was it. Pan saw his birth, and his first kill.

But what shuck her up the most, _wasn't_ that she had seen him kill. It _wasn't_ that she had almost had the same fate.

But it was the reason behind the murder.

He had killed Gero…for her. _She_ was the reason Gero was dead.

"Major!" Pan whimpered, and sat bolt upright. She panted for breath, and held her chest with one hand, the other on the floor behind her. She was back, in the woods, by the lake.

Everything was so quiet…no birds, no running water, no squirrels or any other sign of life. Not even any wind.

It was all…quiet. "Major?" she called out, a little disturbed.

"Pan." She jumped and looked behind her. Major had been sat behind her all the time, Indian style. One hand held his chin in thought on his fist, the other on his knee. He had one gleaming eye open, and focused on her. "So…that is why." He said almost angrily. "You came to die, because of your family." She gasped, she had never thought how he would connect her feelings to her actions. Yes, he was right, but she didn't like the murderous look in his eye. "_They_ pushed you into this." He closed his eyes completely, as if trying to calm himself.

"I saw you kill…" at that, he snapped his eyes open and looked to her. "I saw you…escape."

"Can you blame me after the way he threatened to harm you? After how he intended to use me for his purpose, for his father's purpose? In yet another way, we are alike. Others wished to control our lives, and live them for us. I do not wish to be a machine, on the every whim and beckon of humanity to kill, and destroy as they please." He reached out and held her hands. "And you do not wish to live the life set out for you either."

"But you killed him."

"For you."

"Exactly!" she shouted suddenly, and tears formed in her eyes. "He died because of me. You kill, because of me." She sobbed. "I might as well have that tail, as I am just as responsible for the deaths of…how many?"

"Pan-"

"How many!" she demanded for once, and Major hung his head forward. "Hundreds?" he didn't answer. "Thousands?"

"Millions. There were 1 and a half million people in Nikki town, South City, and Hercule town."

"…all those people…" she pulled her hands back. "All because of me!" she cried, and shakily got to her feet, and walked away from him. "Because of me…"

"I had to." He pleaded. "I did it for you, to be with you."

"And what about me? Did I ask for you to do that!" she stopped her foot down hard in the dead leaves. "Did I _ask_ for you to kill all those people, for the single purpose to 'get me'?" she walked away from him, and stopped near the tree line, her back to him.

His heart was breaking… "I never asked for you to do that…"

"But I love you…"

"Then don't kill anymore and leave!" she wheeled round on her feet, and glared at him with teary eyes. "Leave me alone! Leave my family alone and leave me alone! No one else has to die! No one!" she wailed, and ran into the woods.

Major was rooted to the ground.

They had mated, used their bind to see into each other's past, and she had run away from him…she had wanted him to kill her, and then run away from him for killing others.

"Pan…my love…" he closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. "I…love you…I…I…can't live without you…" He whimpered, and growled dangerously. He then erupted into an all out roar of grief, that echoed through the trees and motivated the love of his life to run even faster. Distraught, he ran after her, jumping from shadow to shadow.

Pan cried all the way back home. She was glad it was in a straight line back home, as that is all she was capable of running. Forward, and not looking back. As soon as she breeched the tree line behind her house, she saw Vegeta in the garden, in SS2. He looked like he was about to go somewhere, when he saw her.

"PAN!"

"Vegeta!" Pan whimpered, and threw herself into his arms.

"Pan, oh Pan you're safe." He held her tightly, and stroked the back of her head. "You're safe."

Pan felt like her heart had been torn in two, flicked with salt, stood on, and then shoved through a mincer. But she pushed her own pain aside, as she cried in her Papa Vegeta's arms.

"No, _You're _safe. And that is all that matters to me."

Major was crouched in a tree, watching the scene. Tears were down his face, and his hands gripped at the tree bark with no mercy. He heard what she said.

_All that matters to her…is that her family are safe. All that matters…nothing else…_ he closed his eyes, and forced himself to turn away as Vegeta carried her back inside the house. _Nothing else matters to her…nothing…_ Then, his eyes opened with focus._ Then nothing else matters to me than her, and her family's safety. If that is what matters to Pan, that is what matters to me._ He dropped down from the tree, and looked longingly from the shadows to the house. _Pan…I still love you…but you said to leave you alone. _He took a deep breath, and hated himself truly. _Then I will not come near you. You will never see me again…_

And with that, he merged back into the shadows, watching over the house, which held the one thing that he loved. His mate, his Pan.


	19. Chapter 19

That night, or what was left of it, Pan slept in Vegeta's arms on the couch, too late to go up the stairs and wake everyone. Vegeta stroked her hair, even now, frowning down at her.

He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he could tell when someone had mated themselves to another, fully. Her Ki had changed, and it was stable now.

They had finished the connection.

But she had run back; come back home and into _his_ arms. She hadn't stayed with the creature, like you would expect. So she still had the will to fight him off in her, even after bonding with the creature. He had so many questions now.

Why did you run off again?

Where did you go?

Why did you join with the monster!

Did he force you…

Did he touch you…

But as he looked down at her, the soft early morning rays caressing her innocent face.

He knew, he wouldn't be able to ask any of those questions. Is this how Gohan had seen her when she came home the first time? Did he feel this solid lump in his throat and empty pain in his chest. This, helplessness?

Vegeta had to watch as Pan suffered, as she was slowly taken in bit by bit by the monster Major. He had fought, he had hidden her and shielded her body from him with his own. But in the end, all that did was push her away, and into the beast's arms.

At last, Pan stirred and sleepily locked eyed with him.

"Good morning Pan." He said softly, and brushed some of her hair from her face. "How do you feel?"

"Dirty, hungry…empty…" she said quieter at the end, and trailed off. She looked so distraught now. it hurt him to see the inner battle her mind was having. He knew from stories of his own people that if someone mated with another, and then resisted them, their mind would be split in two raging armies. One side wanted to resist and run away, while the other wanted to return open arms to the one they were mated to, and beg for forgiveness. Was she having that inner struggle now?

"If you shower, I will have breakfast on the table for you."

"You can cook?"

"No, but the woman can."

"Isn't she asleep?"

"Not for long." He chuckled with a smirk, and got the reaction he was looking for. She chuckled softly, and smiled.

"Alright. And…thank you."

"You're welcome." Pan slowly kissed his cheek, and pulled herself groggily off his lap. Vegeta watched as she took herself slowly upstairs.

She looked a sorry state.

Pan gripped the sponge tight and scrubbed her body. Hot water ran down every milky curve as she scrubbed so hard against her skin, it was cruel.

But she had to be clean. She felt responsible for those people Major had killed. Because she knew all too well that they were only dead because of her.

_But what if you gave in to him? No one else would have to die then. No one else would be in the way._ She shuck her head, and scrubbed her arm harder. When she felt red raw, only then was she satisfied she was clean.

Pan then silently came down the stairs in a long night robe over her pink flannel shorts and grey strapped PJ top, her hair wrapped up in a towel and her face as stoic as when she first woke up. "You are out of luck. The woman and your mother left early this morning while we spelt to get shopping, and other things…" _like weapons to secure the house. At least the woman has the ability to turn anything into anything._ He agreed to himself, and shoved a bowl of brown sop towards her. "The others went with them, knowing I could protect you the best, and this is all I can make without poisoning you." He tried to joke…but she just took a spoon and stirred it slowly. Steam rose off it, and not even the aroma could rouse her from her intense thoughts.

_The look on his face…those tears…I caused them. _

"_With_ _you I am a man. You make me feel like a man. I wasn't a monster when you kissed me. I was the man who loved you. A man…that is what you make me…human."_

_He was right. When he kissed me, it felt good. It felt right. It felt…perfect._ She shuddered with the memory, and looked over to Vegeta. He had left her at some point to tend to his daughter, so she looked back down into the soup.

_I am so stupid! I should have known he wasn't going to kill me from the moment he said he loved me! I should have known he wouldn't mate with me if he wanted to kill me, or care, or be so gentle…or hold me…or comfort me. I was so scared at first, but he made everything feel better. He took his time, to make me feel comfortable and took things at a pace I could keep up with. Oh my Kami._ She whimpered. _He loves me. He loves me and I asked him to kill me._ She sobbed, a hand over her mouth to stop any sound alerting Vegeta. _Major isn't the monster…I am. If I had just stayed with him, no one needed to die. He wouldn't have killed Gero if I had stayed at RRA, he wouldn't have killed one and half million people if he had me to love, and Bulla wouldn't be in a coma if I had just gone to him in the first place!_

_But I was so scared…and my fear killed all those people. My fear put Bulla in that hospital bed, and I could have stopped it._

_Just think about it, would it really be that bad?_ She looked up and out the kitchen window. The sun was shining, the rain well gone now and not a cloud was in the sky. _To just let him love me? To have someone to hold me in the night and tell me how precious I am to him? Is that so bad?_

_I…I…I want him. I want to go back to him. I can end all the suffering right now if I just go back!_ Pan jumped up, whirled round and ran out the door. She reached out for the front door handle, when she was tackled to the ground.

"Be strong Pan! Don't give in!"

"Get off me!" Pan cried, clawing at the carpet as he pinned her face front against the floor. "Let me go! I want to go back to him!"

"No you don't! That's the bond talking!" Vegeta stood up, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her up off the ground, to stop her escaping. "Major is making you feel that way!"

"No he isn't! He wouldn't! I know he wouldn't! I want to go back to my mate!" she screamed, and thrashed around even harder.

"Be quiet or he might hear you!" Vegeta was struggling now.

but Pan didn't have any powers…so how was she throwing him off balance with such a force, like she did…unless… "PAN! Stop trying to use your powers! He will sense it and come after you again!"

"I want him to!" Pan wailed. "I want him back. I pushed him away and I want him back! Right now!" A yellow aura picked up around her, and Vegeta had to fight hard to repress her signature.

"Pan, stop!"

"NO!" Pan threw her elbow back, and sent Vegeta flying backwards. She dropped to all fours, and yanked the towel from her hair, letting it fly free and damp. She bolted towards the door, and felt the sun on her face. "MAJOR!" Pan shouted, running towards the woods again. "MAJOR! I LOVE YOU!" Pan panted hard, tears running down her face as her voice echoed through the trees. "Major…"

But no reply came. Not even the birds showed any acknowledgement of her existence. "Major come back…I love you too…"

"Pan!" Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a forced embrace. "Pan you stupid girl!"

"No, I'm not stupid. I finally see…I was so blind."

"No Pan, no this is a trick. He is messing with your mind."

"If he is implanting these feelings in me, and they aren't true…" she pushed him hard, her hair whipping up, blonde and furious in the wind she herself was creating. "THEN WHERE IS HE AND WHY DO I HAVE MY POWERS BACK!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, her tail lashing from side to side behind her, and baring her fangs at him. "If he wanted to manipulate me to have me to himself, where is he Vegeta? Where is he?" Pan whimpered, and looked back to the woods. All she wanted was a slight glimmer of golden eyes, a tall shadow, that loving smile.

But she saw none…she saw nothing. "I told him to leave…I told him to leave me alone…and he has…" she fell to her knees, and fisted at her hair, as it fell back into its raven beauty. "He's left me…he's…left me…what have I done…?" Pan bent right over, tears pouring down her face. She then arched her head and back up and screamed to the world. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" sobbing with distraught, Pan fell back to the floor. Fisting at the grass now, as Vegeta watched over her.

The monster was finally gone. He didn't have to worry about it coming after Pan anymore…

…but seeing the broken woman at his feet, hurt him more than ever before in his life. Pan really did love him. she had to, because the only way she had her powers back, and the only reason Major wouldn't be here to collect her, when Vegeta wouldn't be able to stop him…would be if Major had left her for good…

Or even worse. Her mate was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

"And he didn't come out and take her?"

"No. Pan had her powers back, and he was no where in sight." Vegeta sighed, relaying everything he had heard and seen this morning. Pan was up in her room now, in her room, a shell of herself on her bed. "And she hasn't said anything since."

"Well, this is good. Isn't it?" Trunks piped up. "I mean, this means the monster killed itself over her, or at least we wont see him again."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Seem is the exact word needed here Gohan. _Seem_. For all we know, he is still out there waiting."

"But Pan ran away from him. A blow like that would be enough to kill anyone in love, right? Especially someone as twisted as he was." Bulma wanted this to all be over, and for her friends and family to get back to the way things were. Things were never this complicated before.

There were the good guys, and the bad guys. And never an in between, like this Major person.

He was a monster, hurt her daughter, and killed so many people to get stronger.

But on the other hand…Pan had fallen in love with him. and just seeing her like this, her almost second daughter, her best friend's granddaughter and son's friend. It was more of a shock than anything else. Pan always seemed so strong, so unmovable. So much like her grandfather, Goku.

"But there is the other side of the emotional spectrum woman." Vegeta closed his eyes, leaned against the living room wall. "He could go the other way. Sorrow is like blue. But there is always red…"

"Anger." Trunks looked to the floor with a worried expression on his face.

"Major could be so angry that Pan had rejected his 'love', real or not, that he might go on a rampage. He might even try to get revenge upon her or kill her too."

"With the rest of us…" Videl sat with her husband, all but Trunks and Vegeta standing now.

"He will be so quick to blame the ones keeping them apart in the first place, we will be the first to go. And depending on how much he resents Pan…he may force her to watch."

"Vegeta, let's not assume-"

"We have to assume the worst. Then we can be prepared."

"Not if he is dead."

"Have you seen a body? Can you prove to me or anyone else he is dead?" there was a pause, where Bulma frowned and looked away. "No, I didn't think so." He looked out the window. It was so sunny now. "What we need, is a certainty. Some way to protect Pan, ourselves, and everyone else on this planet. In that order."

"I have tried to get in contact with the other Z fighters, or even Hercule and Buu. But after the attacks on the main cities, the air traffic is jammed for communication, or simple hover travel."

"Damn. If Kakarot was here, he would just instantly transmit himself to the rest of the fighters. Damn him." Vegeta spat, and placed two fists on the windowsill. He sighed, and looked back over to Gohan. "We should move. If Major is having second thoughts about Pan, we should use this time to get to a safer location."

"Such as?"

"The look out. Far from society and yet, our own territory. I have no doubt that Dende will know and have seen what has happened."

"Then we should go."

"No." for the second time in two days, Pan interrupted at the most unexpected moment. She stood, still in her Pj's in the doorway, looking as pale as ever. But her tears were gone, and she had a look of determination. "If we run, he might kill again."

"Pan, I love you so much honey, but after this morning…" Gohan trailed off. It would hurt too much to finish that sentence.

"After this morning, you can't trust that I wouldn't run to him?" she sniffled, holding herself against the doorframe. "Maybe I would. Maybe…but there is something more important than me here. Those people. They died because of me." Her cold brown eyes looked to Vegeta. "But I have to bring them back."

"There are no more Dragonballs Pan."

"Not here. But there are on New Namek." She put her hands together over her chest, tears welling in her eyes again. "Please. I need to do this. I killed those people. It was _my_ fault any of this happened, that anyone is dead or hurt. Let me go."

"No."

"Let me take a ship, go to New Namek and bring them back to life. Please." She pleaded. "Please let me do this. I will go insane with guilt if I can't bring them back."

"Pan." Gohan stepped in, seeing how rigid Vegeta now was.

"Daddy, if you love me, if you want me to be a good person and not go crazy, you will let me do what you _know_ grandpa would do." Her voice wavered, but it had an undertone of deep meaning, needing. It was as if her life depended on what she was asking. "Let me bring them back. Let me go." She then looked to Bulma. "I have no right to ask anything of you. But I have to."

"Pan I…"

"If you give me a ship and plot a course to New Namek, then I can wish those people back to life." She then looked to Trunks. "And you can come with me, to make sure I don't go alone! Please!" she sounded desperate now. Everyone was being so quiet. "If you don't let me go then I will have to live the rest of my life knowing I _could_ make things right, that I was _my_ fault they died in the first place, and their blood." She raised her hands. "Their blood drench my hands while ever I stay here and let their deaths go forgotten. I am 16 and I have over a million and a half people's blood on my hands!" she whimpered, shacking. Videl rushed forward and held her daughter to her, rubbing her back and even crying herself. It was a heartbreaking sight for any mother to bare.

"You can go." Vegeta may not have been her father, but no one questioned him. "You can go to New Namek, and wish them back. you are right…that is what Kakarot would have done." His face was blank, and he never looked away from her. "The boy will go with you."

"I have a ship prepped for long distance space travel in the back garden. It is my pride and joy, so I made sure those RRA bastards couldn't get their hands on it. Oh, sorry Pan."

"They are bastards. They lied to me and even tried to confine me from coming home. They are no concern of mine." She whimpered. "I'm sorry Bulma. Can you forgive me?" Videl stepped back, and let Bulma pull her into a hug.

"Of course I can." She sniffled. "You're just like Goku. I can never stay mad at you."

"Boy." Trunks looked to his father's back. "You will train with me for a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day. Tomorrow. You will then be strong enough to take Pan to New Namek, and keep her safe." _Like I couldn't._

"Yes father."

"Of course." Bulma lifted Pan's chin, and whipped her own eyes. "I will have to put my _only_ navigational device in to track the constant movement of the planet. It is in a funny orbit, since there are two or three suns in that solar system. It moves out of range every now and then. But the ship will be able to track it for you. And take you there safely." She smiled. "I am proud of you. Goku would be proud of you. You are doing the right thing."

"Thank you Bulma." She hugged her tightly, and then pulled away. Without warning, Goten then yanked her into his own embrace, and squeezed her hard. "If you even _think_ of doing _anything_ stupid up there, don't. I want my niece to come back in one piece, understand?" Vegeta and Trunks had already gone to start training, the HTC left for tomorrow.

"I will come back. I never want to run away from home again." She smiled, still teary eyed and looked down at herself. "I guess I should get dressed…"

"Yeah, you should." Videl held her hand. "I'll come with you."

"Thanks mom. Thank you. And thank you all for understanding. This is really important to me."

"It must be, for Vegeta to let you go. Or your father." The girls walked out the room, beginning to pack for a 2 week trip to another planet…

AN: I know, short again. But the next one is a long one (I promise! And a plot twist!)

R&R

From

Draguna


	21. Chapter 21

"And he didn't come out and take her?"

"No. Pan had her powers back, and he was no where in sight." Vegeta sighed, relaying everything he had heard and seen this morning. Pan was up in her room now, in her room, a shell of herself on her bed. "And she hasn't said anything since."

"Well, this is good. Isn't it?" Trunks piped up. "I mean, this means the monster killed itself over her, or at least we wont see him again."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Seem is the exact word needed here Gohan. _Seem_. For all we know, he is still out there waiting."

"But Pan ran away from him. A blow like that would be enough to kill anyone in love, right? Especially someone as twisted as he was." Bulma wanted this to all be over, and for her friends and family to get back to the way things were. Things were never this complicated before.

There were the good guys, and the bad guys. And never an in between, like this Major person.

He was a monster, hurt her daughter, and killed so many people to get stronger.

But on the other hand…Pan had fallen in love with him. and just seeing her like this, her almost second daughter, her best friend's granddaughter and son's friend. It was more of a shock than anything else. Pan always seemed so strong, so unmovable. So much like her grandfather, Goku.

"But there is the other side of the emotional spectrum woman." Vegeta closed his eyes, leaned against the living room wall. "He could go the other way. Sorrow is like blue. But there is always red…"

"Anger." Trunks looked to the floor with a worried expression on his face.

"Major could be so angry that Pan had rejected his 'love', real or not, that he might go on a rampage. He might even try to get revenge upon her or kill her too."

"With the rest of us…" Videl sat with her husband, all but Trunks and Vegeta standing now.

"He will be so quick to blame the ones keeping them apart in the first place, we will be the first to go. And depending on how much he resents Pan…he may force her to watch."

"Vegeta, let's not assume-"

"We have to assume the worst. Then we can be prepared."

"Not if he is dead."

"Have you seen a body? Can you prove to me or anyone else he is dead?" there was a pause, where Bulma frowned and looked away. "No, I didn't think so." He looked out the window. It was so sunny now. "What we need, is a certainty. Some way to protect Pan, ourselves, and everyone else on this planet. In that order."

"I have tried to get in contact with the other Z fighters, or even Hercule and Buu. But after the attacks on the main cities, the air traffic is jammed for communication, or simple hover travel."

"Damn. If Kakarot was here, he would just instantly transmit himself to the rest of the fighters. Damn him." Vegeta spat, and placed two fists on the windowsill. He sighed, and looked back over to Gohan. "We should move. If Major is having second thoughts about Pan, we should use this time to get to a safer location."

"Such as?"

"The look out. Far from society and yet, our own territory. I have no doubt that Dende will know and have seen what has happened."

"Then we should go."

"No." for the second time in two days, Pan interrupted at the most unexpected moment. She stood, still in her Pj's in the doorway, looking as pale as ever. But her tears were gone, and she had a look of determination. "If we run, he might kill again."

"Pan, I love you so much honey, but after this morning…" Gohan trailed off. It would hurt too much to finish that sentence.

"After this morning, you can't trust that I wouldn't run to him?" she sniffled, holding herself against the doorframe. "Maybe I would. Maybe…but there is something more important than me here. Those people. They died because of me." Her cold brown eyes looked to Vegeta. "But I have to bring them back."

"There are no more Dragonballs Pan."

"Not here. But there are on New Namek." She put her hands together over her chest, tears welling in her eyes again. "Please. I need to do this. I killed those people. It was _my_ fault any of this happened, that anyone is dead or hurt. Let me go."

"No."

"Let me take a ship, go to New Namek and bring them back to life. Please." She pleaded. "Please let me do this. I will go insane with guilt if I can't bring them back."

"Pan." Gohan stepped in, seeing how rigid Vegeta now was.

"Daddy, if you love me, if you want me to be a good person and not go crazy, you will let me do what you _know_ grandpa would do." Her voice wavered, but it had an undertone of deep meaning, needing. It was as if her life depended on what she was asking. "Let me bring them back. Let me go." She then looked to Bulma. "I have no right to ask anything of you. But I have to."

"Pan I…"

"If you give me a ship and plot a course to New Namek, then I can wish those people back to life." She then looked to Trunks. "And you can come with me, to make sure I don't go alone! Please!" she sounded desperate now. Everyone was being so quiet. "If you don't let me go then I will have to live the rest of my life knowing I _could_ make things right, that I was _my_ fault they died in the first place, and their blood." She raised her hands. "Their blood drench my hands while ever I stay here and let their deaths go forgotten. I am 16 and I have over a million and a half people's blood on my hands!" she whimpered, shacking. Videl rushed forward and held her daughter to her, rubbing her back and even crying herself. It was a heartbreaking sight for any mother to bare.

"You can go." Vegeta may not have been her father, but no one questioned him. "You can go to New Namek, and wish them back. you are right…that is what Kakarot would have done." His face was blank, and he never looked away from her. "The boy will go with you."

"I have a ship prepped for long distance space travel in the back garden. It is my pride and joy, so I made sure those RRA bastards couldn't get their hands on it. Oh, sorry Pan."

"They are bastards. They lied to me and even tried to confine me from coming home. They are no concern of mine." She whimpered. "I'm sorry Bulma. Can you forgive me?" Videl stepped back, and let Bulma pull her into a hug.

"Of course I can." She sniffled. "You're just like Goku. I can never stay mad at you."

"Boy." Trunks looked to his father's back. "You will train with me for a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day. Tomorrow. You will then be strong enough to take Pan to New Namek, and keep her safe." _Like I couldn't._

"Yes father."

"Of course." Bulma lifted Pan's chin, and whipped her own eyes. "I will have to put my _only_ navigational device in to track the constant movement of the planet. It is in a funny orbit, since there are two or three suns in that solar system. It moves out of range every now and then. But the ship will be able to track it for you. And take you there safely." She smiled. "I am proud of you. Goku would be proud of you. You are doing the right thing."

"Thank you Bulma." She hugged her tightly, and then pulled away. Without warning, Goten then yanked her into his own embrace, and squeezed her hard. "If you even _think_ of doing _anything_ stupid up there, don't. I want my niece to come back in one piece, understand?" Vegeta and Trunks had already gone to start training, the HTC left for tomorrow.

"I will come back. I never want to run away from home again." She smiled, still teary eyed and looked down at herself. "I guess I should get dressed…"

"Yeah, you should." Videl held her hand. "I'll come with you."

"Thanks mom. Thank you. And thank you all for understanding. This is really important to me."

"It must be, for Vegeta to let you go. Or your father." The girls walked out the room, beginning to pack for a 2 week trip to another planet…

AN: I know, short again. But the next one is a long one (I promise! And a plot twist!)

R&R

From

Draguna

Chapter

"And this device is the only one I have, so don't let anything, ANYTHING happen to it." Bulma handed over what looked like the dragon radar, but it was smooth, silver, like a disc with two adjustment settings on the touch screen front at the bottom, the rest the actual visual projection section. At the moment it was off, so it was a lifeless black. Lifeless, like Pan at this moment.

Pan was dressed in an all in one black jump suit, which oddly reminded her of RRA firearms outfits, and had CC for the hell of it stitched over her left breast. The body zip came just to the base of her neck, and she had her long sleeves rolled up over her elbows. Black boots were fastened, and she had her long hair back in a high ponytail, her fringe curved just above her eyes. "Without it, you will not be able to compensate for the irregular orbit of New Namek, and miss it altogether."

"I won't let anything happen to it." Bulma clipped it to a strip of black material, and put the makeshift necklace around Pan's neck.

"I know. And Pan, what you are doing is very noble. I'm proud of you honey." Bulma kissed her forehead, and then hugged her tightly. The hug was joined by Videl, Gohan, Goten and even Trunks. They all fell over in the end, and they all started laughing. Only Pan chuckled lightly, her mind already occupied with her mission.

She had to go to New Namek, plead her case to the Namekian people, wish everyone back to life, and come home. Trunks would be taking care of her, as the body guard, and they would leave.

Thanks to Bulma's new engines, it would be a week there, and a week back. Not including the time taken whilst there to find the dragon balls and wish everyone back, of course.

"Come on." Trunks smirked, and yanked her out from under the dog pile. "We have to get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we come back. Right?"

"Right. And the sooner I can bring those people back." Pan was very focused, and it made everyone a little nervous.

Gohan and Videl had already said their goodbyes, her mother weeping by this point for her safety, and Bulma was having 'the talk' with Trunks. What about, she didn't know, but she didn't really care. Pan picked up her bag, and headed out for ship. It looked a lot like the GR, but larger as it was built for distance travel, and it _was_ after all an upgraded model. It was a shiny light silver titanium alloy plated model, with a plack on the side. Pan pulled a permanent marker from her leg pocket, and looked to the plack. She looked down, and then frowned. When she looked back to the plack, she nodded, and gave the ship a name.

"Forgiveness." Vegeta stood behind her, arms folded and his face stern.

"A fitting name." Pan spoke sadly, and sniffled. She fumbled with her bag, and turned to face him.

"I don't think so. Ass kicker would have been better." He smirked, and looked to her.

But she wasn't laughing.

"I was tempted to call it Major." And there was the conversation killer…

Vegeta cleared his throat, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will get easier."

"Really?" she said, as if half reluctant, half hoping.

"I swear to you I will find out what happened to him." Pan turned her back to him, not ready to talk about his mysterious death, and lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I need to put this in the ship."

"And I will kill whoever did it if I can."

"Vegeta, I, no just stop!" she screamed as he held her shoulders, and pulled away from him forcedly. "I…I don't want your pity. I, I just…I just want…"

"What do you want Pan." He whispered to her, and took her bag from her. They walked up the ramp slowly, as to avoid anyone seeing her distress. Pan was holding her elbows and looking down.

"I…I want him back Vegeta. I want Major back…" She pulled a side compartment open and fastened a strap around her huge bag, holding it in place. She then sank into the 'captain's chair', and ran her hands through her hair, pulling it out of her bobble, rested her elbows on her knees and bent forward.

"…he isn't coming back Pan." Vegeta put his hand on her back, his eyes closed, wishing he could just blast something and make it better, make Pan feel better. But he couldn't. And lying to her was something Vegeta would never do. What's the point in giving her false hope? That would be are more cruel than speaking the blunt, if unwanted truth. He felt awful for her. None of this was her fault. Sure, he couldn't support her leaving to the Red Ribbon army, but he could at least understand her reason for going. He himself knew the thrill of the militant life and had lived that same dream over half his life. Until he realised that there were better things in life than killing. Things that gave far more fulfilment.

Not that he would ever admit to preferring his currant way of life.

Not to anyone.

Not Bulma.

And ESPECIALLY not Kakkarot. His mixed almost maternal and his very swashbuckling nature-us feeling towards adventure (that part understanding Pan's need for true accomplishment with one's self, thus his struggle to be more powerful than Kakkarot when he dies to beat him just once), he really didn't know what approach to take towards the young girl he thought of as his own child.

Should he just reprimand her and scold her verbally for her stupid, rash decision and lecture her about the consequences, tell her that it was all for the best that the monster is dead and that life can still be selvedge from the empty corpse that Pan will now see when she looks in the mirror…

Or does he pull her into his arms, kiss her face and tell her he understands the temptations she has been tested with, the thrill of battle, acknowledge that perhaps, albeit a monster, Major _could_ have cared for her beyond the level of something to step on to become stronger, and help her mourn?

His thoughts on how to handle Pan, already knowing that these next few weeks, months and years will be the most crucial in helping Pan maintain her sanity, made him wonder just how to talk to her.

She was crying again, and he wished it was_ him_ going with her, _not_ his son. Despite his inner turmoil, he prepared to speak…when a soft clang of something dropping on the floor echoed through the bridge, and Vegeta looked over his shoulder.

But there was nothing there.

Then, something caught his eye. A shadow? Was Trunks on the ship already?

Trunks' telephone rang, and he answered it, turning his back to the ship.

"Marron? Oh yeah, I told you I was flying today…yeah…look I…yes I wish you could come too…what? you are WHERE!" Trunks looked up, and wasn't prepared when he was pinned to the floor by his new girlfriend, Marron. She started crying and kissing his face, not wanted him to go and complaining she couldn't go with him, to keep _him_ safe.

"I know Vegeta." she sniffled again, and sat back in the chair, looking teary eyed to the window. This made Vegeta look back to her, and listen. "I just…I just wish I could take it all back, all of it. What I said, what I did…what I _didn't _say…what I _didn't_ do…I almost wish I could go back in time, not out into space."

"This is the best way Pan. You know that. And while ever you try to hold onto the past like this, you will never move on. And you _need_ to move on, for your own sake."

"Do I?" she asked herself, and closed her eyes before he could answer her. "I…It's time to go."

"I wish you luck Pan."

"Thanks…PV."

"I will send the boy in." Vegeta placed his hand on her head, and smiled. "If you don't come back safely, I will kill the boy, then I will kill you." Pan chuckled weakly, and looked up out the window again.

"And I will let you." She chuckled again…and Vegeta turned his back to her. But he stopped.

Something just…didn't _feel_ right. He did a Ki sweep of the ship, and could sense himself, and Pan. Trunks was outside being glompped by his blonde haired girlfriend. _Pah, androids. I have had enough of love sick androids._ He sighed, and jumped when he heard the engines start up. Little did he know, that Pan was looking to the control panel before her with the same confusion as Vegeta. He however, shook it off. It had to be Pan starting up the ship, _preparing _to leave. Of course it was. _Get a grip Vegeta._ But something still nagged at him, and his warrior instincts were on high alert. But why? He couldn't sense anything amiss, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Other than that random noise earlier…but that is just his paranoia talking.

_But this seems far too easy. Granted, I hate the results of the Cell spawn's disaearance on Pan, but he just vanished. He didn't come after Pan, didn't put up a fight…he just left. Without Pan's powers, and without Pan. Everything is back to how it was now._ Vegeta's frown creased even further. _Then why does this seem far too easy?_ Weary, Vegeta began walking towards the ship ramp, and walked down it to his family.

Pan placed her hands on the panel, looking over the flight screen. _Strange, I didn't order the engine coolers to do a systems check._ "Beep." _Or for the engines to activate. What is going on here? Wh, wait! Hay! _

"I didn't tell you to power up shields and life-support!" Pan shouted, as if expecting the control panel to explain itself, and jumped up. Her head snapped over to the doors, when they banged shut. Pan started to really panic, and ran to the doors. She banged on them, getting really scared, and screamed for help.

Outside, Vegeta whipped round and stared at the ship as it went into lockdown.

"WOMAN!"

"I don't know! Pan must be doing it!" Bulma ran to his side as soon as she the ship started. Because _she_ knew Trunks wasn't onboard yet.

As did Vegeta.

"Well stop it!"

"I don't know how!" Bulma screamed back at her husband. "Pan is in the driving seat, not me! I can't override anything without being inside it."

"Boy, come with me." Trunks and Vegeta powered up and started to fly towards it quickly, as it was starting to hover up in the air.

Pan was panting with fright, and ran back to the control panel. She started to bang on the panel, hitting buttons randomly and hoping for an affect. She screamed as the ship jerked to one side, and threw her back in her seat. She gripped the arm rests as her feet came off the floor.

"Woman! What is happening?" Vegeta held onto one leg of the ship, Trunks the other. The remaining two legs were off the floor, the entire ship now on an angle and pre-launching rockets steamed and expelled dust and smoke, making it very difficult for even Vegeta and Trunks to hold onto.

"Hold on." She checked a palm pilot on the ship's status. "Right. Oh no, the internal Gravity Regulation controls just fired up, life support is on and running, the solar batteries are absorbing light at a phenomenal rate, and the engine is…get away from there!" Bulma screamed, a look of horror on her face.

"What? Are you mad woman! That is the _LAST_ thing we want to do!"

"Not if you want to get to a safe distance quick enough not to become fried to a cinder by the Hyperdrive engines!"

"What? Why would Pan be activating the Hyperdrive so soon? She will burn the Earth's atmosphere without the proper codes and sequencing commands." Trunks grit his teeth, the ship landing leg sliding a little more out of his grip.

"And why wouldn't she have them?" Vegeta spat.

"Because I have them!" Trunks screamed, a rear rocket blasting right in his face, and threw him back to the ground. The main rocket roared and Vegeta gasped. Trunks was laying right beneath it.

He had a choice to make. Save his son, and lose Pan, or _try_ to stop Pan from leaving…and lose his son's life.

"Forgive me Pan!" Vegeta launched at his son, grabbed him and threw him out of the way. By the time he returned to the previous place of the landing leg, it was out of his reach. So he flew up and grabbed it again, and struggled even more now that he was alone. He tried anyway, even now that he knew he had lost the fight to keep her here. He couldn't stop the damn thing on his own, he knew that. _Oh Pan._

"HELP ME!" Pan screamed, floating in the middle of the bridge room. She had tried to power up and fly down, but she found she couldn't. She couldn't even reach anything to hold onto. Tears fell down her face, the tiredness, stress and emotional anguish of the last few weeks catching up with her present distress. _When will it end! Why can't fate just fuck off and leave me ALONE!_

She screamed at the top of her lungs, and at last, a flicker of golden light coursed through her. She wasted no time in forcing her Ki under her, and propelling herself towards the door. With her suddenly fleeting strength, she tried to pull the door apart. But it wouldn't open, and her Saiyan strength was leaving her once more, and fast. Hysterical beyond all reason now, she clawed at the door and the sheet of metal next to it.

Then, she jerked against the wall by the door, gravity returned, and wept in her hands against the cold steel plating. "Somebody…please…I...I don't want to be alone…" she knew Trunks hadn't gotten onboard, she knew the ship had locked them out, everyone out, and her inside. The roar of the engines rippled to the core of her gut, her head, her heart in her chest (which was already beating as fast as her Saiyan tainted adrenaline would allow), her feet, hell, _her entire body _was shaking with the force that the ship was moving now, added to only by her frantic nerves.

She betrayed her friends and family, she joined an evil army that her grandfather fought most his life against, helped create a monster that then killed over half a million people in cold blood, became mates with him, told him to kill her when he loved her, broke his heart too, broke hers and lost him forever…

And now this too! "H h help me." She whimpered, a sorry state. Her long slender tail hung shivering between her legs, her forehead flat against the cold metal plating and her hands pressed against it at either side of her head. This was to try and keep her head still, before her trauma and physical distress made her vomit everywhere. "I'm so scared." She sobbed.

Right now, she just wished a pair of strong arms could hold her close and tell her everything was alright. That she was safe, and loved. Pan was so scared. She yelped with fright as she felt something around her waist. And it wasn't her tail.

_Am I dreaming?_ An actual set of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back from the wall.

"Everything is alright Pan." She gasped, and grew rigidly still. "You are safe, and I love you dearly." She trembled. Those words were familiar to her, and held the same tenderness as ever…but the voice? The voice she did not recognise. "You are not dreaming Pan. Look at me Pan. You called for me, you willed for me, and I am here." The metal sheet of the wall slid to one side, and revealed a see-through looking pane.

The ship was in the air, with no restraints and looking down on the party of people who looked shocked and worried. And even frightened. And every single one of them, were looking over her shoulder. "Yes, you did break me with your words. And I suffered greatly by them…but I _did_ hear you. And I _have_ come, for you." Pan looked down, forcing her eyes to locate the hands on her front. They were ivory white, and he had black nails. His voice whispered gently in her ear, with a slight British accent, and…lips? Lips brushed against her ear, soft and petal delicate. "You do not know how hard it was for me to resist your call, the call of my mate." Pan looked up, and saw her family getting smaller. Her eyes widened, as the ship started to leave orbit. She saw Vegeta try to fly after her…only to break off his pursuit as a large pink shield encircled the ship. "See? Didn't I tell you I would keep you safe?" He wrapped his arms around her even more, holding her possessively. "You…you love me." His voice was close to a sob, and yet there was joy there too. His voice never wavered however, and he pressed those soft lips against her neck, just behind her ear and tenderly kissed her. "I heard you say it. I _felt _you say it, and _felt_ you _feel_ it. Can you feel me now?" as if on cue, Pan felt a wave of warmth engulf her and she rolled her head back in bliss. It was a mixture between erotic desire, and joyous content. And yet there were so many more underlining emotions there that made her place her hands behind her slightly by her side, placing on something firm and supporting her weak body. What she was holding, happened to be his thighs, and she knew who he was.

"Your voice is…different." She sniffled. "You…Major…" she closed her eyes, and span in his arms. "Oh Major." She sobbed.

"Don't cry Pan. I hate to see you upset." She buried her face in his chest and whimpered, holding onto him as if afraid he would vanish if she didn't.

"Oh Major, I, I, I am s so sorry!" Pan cried. "I didn't mean any of it, I don't want you to leave me alone, I don't I swear it, I don't. I don't."

"Hush Pan." Major cooed, and stroked the back of her head. His other hand held her back between her shoulder blades. "Hush my darling mate. I am here now. And I will never leave you again. I am here to support you, protect you." His soothing words helped Pan calm down. "Care for you." He lifted her chin, and she noticed how much softer his fingers were now, as he cupped both sides of her face. He held her carefully, so she would be looking at him when she opened her eyes. "And love you. Forevermore." Pan finally smiled as those divine lips brushed over her face, and she gasped as a warm tongue gently licked her tears away. He then brushed his lips over hers, and stayed like that, their lips touching and nothing more. It was Pan who leaned up and demanded more, throwing her arms around his neck, and _pulling_ him down to kiss her. Their lips smoothed together urgently, and Pan jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She then gripped his shoulders, which were remarkably smoother than she remembered, and kissed down on him. She then pulled back, and pined, dragging her tongue over his lips and her tail completely bushed out, lashing from side to side behind her. Major's hands gripped her backside to hold her to him, and he opened his mouth for her. This was all too good to be true. For both of them.

For Pan, he was back. He hadn't left her, he hadn't just died or killed himself, as she had feared, and he had come back to love her.

For Major, she loved him at last. And at last, they could be mates, with no interference. They were alone in space, they could be together and not have to worry about anyone seeing or not approving of them. As he knew that mattered to Pan.

Pan purred loudly and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

All her fears of the ship taking off, her guilt for the people she either instigated the deaths of, hurt in the process or running, her family and friends, her own worries. All vanished as the man holding her kissed her back, their tongues passionately fighting for dominance, Major winning, and they pulled apart. Pan was desperate for breath after all, and rested her forehead against his. She panted, her hands on either side of his neck… _even his neck is smoother than I remember._ She smiled dreamily. _Everything is turning around. I can be mates with Major now, and wish everyone back to life again. Nothing can go wrong now._ She didn't seem too concerned when he slid her down his body, and to her feet. _Wow, is he taller? And…more built than I remember too? Surely I can't have that crappy a memory._ Pan stepped back, her lips slightly swollen and fluttered her eyes open.

What she saw, made her gasp.

He was tall, as if his height would demand the eyes from everyone around him to centre on his form.

His ivory white hands, neck and face, looked Moon kissed, eerily alluring and a softer contrast to his previous appearance.

Magenta eyes were fixed upon her where golden eyes once were, dark coal pupils with fathomless depths, and each iris had a mysterious shine to them.

Deep purple face markings ran from under his eyes to his jaw line, which held a yellow chin strap, joining under his chin to his two tier head piece, which looked like a cross between a camouflage helmet, and an Egyptian crown. The image of a king in his own right, his straight poise holding the same air as royalty, or superiority. And yet, his soft lips were slightly open, demanding her eyes attention for the moment, curved in a soft smile.

She got the impression he didn't smile often.

Or he wasn't meant to, as it looked so heavenly, it _couldn't_ be natural.

The basic lush green and dark green camouflage pattern still retained dominance over his synthetic exoskeletal armour, as if to remind others of what he once was, or if somewhere he still was that creature deep down, that had the uncanny ability to blend in with his surroundings and merge with the shadows. This gave him a wilder look than his gentler facial features, like he was very much still an animal.

But his pectoral muscles were a dark navy blue, as were the muscles underneath, the top of his head between the spires of his 'crown', his shoulders, his groin (her cheeks getting a little redder as she forced her eyes away from _there_), his wings also, and his long masculine shins. His boot like feet were a sunflower yellow, not exactly slim but definitely slim _line_, and she returned to look at his face.

He was so much more handsome than before, and yet, she didn't care what he looked like. But still, she was speechless.

Her mouth actually opened, and she blatantly looked him up and down again, making sure to glance over the general area of his pelvis a couple more times. She stopped and blushed when she heard a melodic chuckle. Like honey over her tongue. "Are we impressed?" he sounded so cocky and slightly arrogant when he said that, that she folded her arms, trying to look defiant.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Was all she could think of saying. Not exactly her best come back.

"I would, actually." He stalked towards her, predatorily. He reminded her of an animal, a carnivore…with cornered pray in its sights. This thought, and his advancing on her, made her gulp slightly and lower her arms. "And I suppose I have over two weeks to find out." Pan was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was saying the closer he got to her. It was as if she was intoxicated by his sheer presence.

_Maybe I am_. She thought, and then blushed from the way he raised a brow at her. _Shit, did he hear that?_ He smirked. _Fuck._ She then closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Can we make it a rule that we don't listen to each other's thoughts, please? And mostly that rule applies to you, thank you." She cleared her throat, trying to keep her cool.

"Very well." She opened her eyes, her blush returning, as he was stood right in front of her, arms folded and leaning forward slowly. "If we are making rules for this voyage." He then grabbed her waist, and yanked her against him. "Then here are mine. Number one." He crashed his mouth with hers, and gave her a searing kiss. One that was so powerful, her legs buckled beneath her and she swooned into him. And of course he held her, and of course she was kissing him back the entire time.

AN: Draguna here.

I'M BACK AT LAST!

WOOO WOO WOO!

Cell:…

Draguna: "…" what?

Cell:…rules?

Draguna: sweatdrops

Cell:… rules that involve the crashing of mouths?

Draguna:… you are quite randy in this story. whistles innocently whilst blushing

Cell:…. Oh really…and in which story am I in of yours, where I am _not_ this sexually orientated, may I ask?

Draguna:… oh dear, is that the time? Gotta go and update some more stories! Bye! scampers off

Cell: That woman is impossible. Making me sound like some sex craved nymphomaniac. Just wait until I get her home…

OOooooo, did you see that coming? And Perfection too. We get a little more info on that next chapter, that, and they make up rules for how they are 'allowed' to behave around each other. Doesn't that sound fun? And I wonder what 'number one' turns out to be…

Well, I will update as soon as I can!

From

Draguna


End file.
